Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask
by Neoraichu
Summary: Once again, Kung Fu has been banned in the Valley of Peace, but a mysterious mask wearing naked owl comes to erect justice for the villagers. Who is this masked avenger woman? What is her true purpose? Where is she hiding those weapons? Can the owl warriors sent by the Imperium be able to deal with her! This is a parody of "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as "Kekko Kamen".
1. Chapter 1

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

PS: The voices of Tigress, Siberia and Fenghuang were changed towards the end of Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress.

Part I: Mistress of the Night

The Dragon Warrior, the Furious Four and the Celestial Phoenix were called to the Valley of Peace office of Constable Hu. They had all been discussing matters for a few minutes.

"Constable Hu," complained Po, "How can you outlaw Kung Fu again?!"

"The last time, it was my decision," he replied, "but now the order comes from the Imperial Capital this time. I have no say in the matter."

"But why?!" he protested, "It didn't work last time and what makes you think it will this time?!"

"Apparently the Midnight Stranger caught the attention of someone high up in the Imperium," he replied evenly, "I can only guess they feel that a new ban will draw the stranger out into the open once more."

"But what good will it do you if he strikes at night?"

" **Elephants aren't exactly known for night sight,** " added Tigress.

"Well look out that window," he said as he pointed with his trunk.

Po went to the window and looked down into the street. The sun was setting, but he could clearly see half a dozen owl warriors geared up for battle.

"Owl warriors?" asked Po, "They look so awesome!"

"They shall patrol the night searching for this Midnight Stranger," said Hu officiously.

"Besides, I was the Midnight Stranger!"

" **Don't remind me,** " growled Tigress.

Siberia cast a sidelong glance in her direction.

" **I... I'll explain it later Master,** " she replied to her look.

" **Oh this sounds so precious,** " hooted Fenghuang.

"Well perhaps after a few weeks of this nonsense," said Hu, "the Imperials will realize what a mistake they're making and revoke this new round of silliness."

About then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and the owl warrior slipped in. They could see that they were wearing studded leather vests, fancy iron pot helmets (complete with a mix of horns on the sides), iron gauntlets sheathing their talons (making their toes into dagger-like claws) and a rather suggestive looking codpiece.

" **Have the announcements of the banning of public Kung Fu been posted?** " asked the lead owl darkly. He looked even more suspicious and strange than the others as he was wearing a white ivory mask over his face with a talon print of an owl on the forehead in deep black. Plus he was wearing a black hood that kinda made him look like a jester as part of a dark gray cloak.

"Of course," replied the Constable, "The ban shall take place tonight after sunset."

" **This surely doesn't affect what one does in their private home or dàochǎng,** " replied Siberia.

" **Actually, it does!** " retorted the owl warrior.

Fenghuang strolled over to him and cooed into his ear, " **Are you going to watch me all day to make sure?** "

" **I assure you that you will be watched when you least expect it!** "

" **Well as long as we're going to hang out,** " she replied, " **You could at least tell me your name.** "

" **I am the Great and Powerful T'án-mó zhī zhǎo!** "

Tigress leaned over to Siberia and whispered, " **The _Talon of Satan_?** "

Siberia shrugged.

" **My men and I shall monitor the whole village every night for illegal users of Kung Fu!** "

"But what about criminals?" asked Po as he made a questioning gesture.

" **We don't care about crime unless they're using Kung Fu as part of their criminal activities!** "

"That worked so well the last time," he muttered back.

"You can always start the proper paperwork now," offered Hu helpfully.

"Oh sure," he mumbled, "I have a month where I can do nothing but let my Kung Fu skills go to waste."

"That's the spirit!" he replied.

"Let us return to the Jade Palace," said Master Shifu.

" **Pity the Jade Mansion won't be done for a few more months,** " muttered Fenghuang.

"Yeah," replied Monkey, "Watching hot monkey sex in the hallways..."

Po clamped his hand over Monkey's mouth before he dragged him out of the room.

" **Maybe we should ban obscenity and indecency too,** " replied T'án-mó zhī zhǎo.

...

Later that night

...

A shifty group of crocs snuck about the Village looking for someone to rob.

"Hey Fung," said Gahri softly.

"What is it Gary?!" replied the Croc bandit leader.

"Why are we doing night stealing?"

"Well d'uh," he said, "It's like totally easier at night!"

"But the guys are cold!" he replied, "We wanna go to bed!"

"Not so loud," growled Fung, "Just pull those wool cloaks tighter and think about all the warm gold we're going to steal."

"But gold isn't normally..."

"Stop contradicting me!" he snapped as he flung his pot helm to the ground.

"Fine," he muttered, "The sooner we pull some jobs, the sooner we can go home." Then he glanced at the huge croc in the back and added, "Isn't he a little obvious?"

"Well d'uh," he replied as if the answer was all too obvious, "Lidong will handle the guards in case we're busted."

Lidong yawned and said, " **Do this fast so Lidong go back to bed.** "

" **Not so fast, criminal dogs!** " hooted a voice from the rooftop nearby.

"We're not dogs!" protested Fung as he looked up, "We're crocs! Big nasty crocs!"

They all looked up to see a magnificent owl clad in a mask and gauntlets over her talons.

" **HEY!** " said Lidong, " **Little birdy is naked birdy!** "

" **I am NOT naked,** " she huffed as she pointed to her face, " **I'm wearing a mask!** "

"Wow," said Fung, "I'm so glad you cleared that up."

" **Now surrender before you face the wrath of feathered justice!** "

"Well isn't Kung Fu like illegal and stuff?!"

" **Well d'uh!** " she retorted, " **Hence the mask?!** "

"But you're... almost naked and stuff!" he protested.

" **My nudity is the costume concealing my true identity!** " she hooted proudly.

"That... makes no sense at all," he replied as he put his helmet back on. He turned to the giant croc and said, "Lidong, Just pluck that bird."

" **Oh you can surely try!** " she hooted, " **For none can best the Naked Mask!** "

The owl nimbly flew aside as the huge croc made a clumsy grab for her. She produced a short two section chain staff and began to beat the giant about the head and neck dozens of times in a blur of motion.

"Hey!" said Gahri, "Where was she hiding that weapon?!"

"I don't want to know!" snarled Fung.

" **That tickles,** " said Lidong. He retaliated with a sweeping open palm strike that managed to catch the owl off guard. She was slammed, skid down the road and smacked into the side wall of someone's house. The wall all but crumbled under the force of the blow.

" **Owwie,** " she muttered in a heap. Then she shakily got to her feet.

" **I'm gonna use your feathers to stuff my pillow!** " he said as he walked towards her.

" **Let's get dangerous!** " she retorted as she flung her chain staff at his crotch. He grunted as the weapon simply bounced of his crotch armor.

"Hey!" said Fung, "We're gonna beat you up... and pluck you... and stuff... and then we're gonna... ah..."

"Rape her?" suggested Gahri.

"What?!" he snapped, "No way! That's gross! We ain't that kinda croc bandit!"

" **WELL LIDONG MAKE NO PROMISES!** " he yelled as he rushed forward.

She tried to claw his face, but he simply tried to swallow her instead. Most of her body was now in his mouth.

"Oh come on!" said Fung as he flung down his helmet, "You know raw foul is bad for you!"

She squawked as he gulped her down whole. A moment passed before he said, " **I not feel so goodness.** "

"I told you..." he said as a burst of green energy erupted from his mouth. Then he half spit up, half threw up the naked owl as she skid down the street.

" **Time to finish this!** " she said as she flew up, " **Final Move: GLOWING CROTCH ATTACK!** "

"What dah hell?.." asked Fung, but the owl suddenly glowed a powerful golden light from her loins as she flew right into Lidong's eyes. For a second, the whole night was light up. Then darkness returned with a powerful silence.

" **Now turn yourselves in to Constable Hu before I have to taunt you a second time!** "

"Lidong?!" asked Fung, but the giant croc just stood as still as a stature. She flicked him with a flight feather as he fell over backwards onto Fung and the boys.

" **Hold lawbreakers!** " called T'án-mó zhī zhǎo, " **You are under arrest for illegal use of Kung Fu!** "

"Throw us in a cell and toss the keys!" called Fung from under Lidong, "She's a MONSTER!"

" **As much as I want to hang around to be arrested and answer all your questions,** " she cooed, " **We're really on the same side!** "

" **No lawbreaker is on my side!** "

" **Pity,** " she replied, " **I think I look good in manacles. Until next time.** " She vanished in a flash of golden light.

" **I shall arrest you if it's the last thing I do!** " he called into the night, " **So swears T'án-mó zhī zhǎo!** "


	2. Chapter 2

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part II: Rise of the Dark Night

Po yawned greatly as he walked towards the gates. Siberia and Tigress were already out mountain climbing for their morning exercise and for some reason, Fenghuang took a huge bath in the middle of the night and then slept in extra late.

"Why can't I sleep in late like her?" he muttered.

"Blasted stairs," cussed someone approaching the gates.

He opened the door to be confronted by Constable Hu.

"Good morning," he said.

"No, it's not a good morning," replied the irritated elephant.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he leaned against the gate.

"Well this... hooligan!.. went around the village last night beating up croc bandits!" he said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"And that's wrong how?"

"Oh, that blasted owl character failed to capture her, and now she's all he talks about!"

"Her?"

"Yes, that's how I know it's not YOU this time," he mumbled, "There's no way I can think of that you could pull off looking like a naked owl wearing a mask!"

' _Well there's the Shift Stone,_ ' he thought, ' _but I'm not going to tell him that._ ' Instead, he replied, "Wow. Naked owl. That sounds awesome."

"Yes, and you just happen to have an owl here that was streaking through town just a couple of weeks ago."

"So... what are you trying to say?"

Hu pulled himself to his full height as he said, "Well she's about the only owl Kung Fu Master in the Valley of Peace! She simply has to be the Naked Mask!"

"Well that sounds a little far fetched to me," replied Po.

"Then it won't take long to clear this up then, won't it?"

"Fine," he replied as he turned around, "But I won't be responsible if she's cranky!"

"I'll deal with that when we get there," he mumbled, "It's the part where I might have to arrest her that bothers me."

"Oh yeah," said Po, "I wouldn't want to be the schmuck that has to arrest a Celestial Phoenix let alone Fenghuang!"

Hu paused a few seconds before he replied, "You're not helping."

"Sorry," sorry he said as they crept down the corridor towards Fenghuang's room.

Master Monkey came out of his room about then.

"Hey Monkey," said Po, "Sleep well?"

"Sort of," he replied, "For some reason, I woke up when I heard Fenghuang sneaking around the bath area."

"So she woke you while sneaking around, but you normally sleep when she's just walking around at night?"

"I know," replied Monkey, "Kinda weird isn't it?"

"Where was she all night?" asked Hu.

"I don't know," he muttered as he jerked a thumb towards her door, "You'll have to ask her that."

So the two looked in her door to see the proud owl sleeping nude on her cot. She was on her back with her legs and her wings open as her eyes were covered with a sleeping mask.

"You see, she's wearing a mask," said Hu.

"Well d'uh," he replied, "She's an owl and likes to sleep in the day? In case you haven't noticed, that mask is made to block one's vision fully, so how could she fight crime wearing it?"

"Obviously she... uh..." announced Hu officiously, "She can open the eyeholes or something!"

"Riiight..." he replied as he slipped to the side of her cot.

"I'll just stand over here by the doorway."

So he gently touched her wing as he said, "Darling? Darling?"

Half asleep, she used her legs to drag the startled panda into a full beak to mouth kiss. He mumbled into her mouth as he flailed his arms around. Hu looked away for a couple of minutes as the two of them carried on.

" **Oh, someone have some morning wood they have to use?** " she cooed.

"I'm so sorry to wake you sweetie..." he pleaded.

"Constable Hu," announced Hu, "As much as it displeases me, I need to ask you a few questions."

She yawned before she said, " **Sure. Ask away big boy.** "

"I beg your pardon?"

" **It's just a term of endearment,** " she mumbled.

"Fine fine," he replied, "Are you the Naked Mask?"

" **The what now?** "

"Oh, some owl is running around town naked wearing a mask and fighting crime or something," said Po as he tried to explain things to the owl.

" **And you think that's me?** "

"No, but the Night Watch assures me that the strange attacker last night was a naked owl wearing a mask. So I must ask you where you were last night, Miss Fenghuang."

" **I spent hours last night flying back and forth to my mountain lair to collect some of my old valuables for the new Jade Mansion,** " she replied as she suppressed another yawn, " **Far too busy to streak around town wearing a mask and acting silly.** "

"See!" said Po, "I knew she wasn't this Naked Mask character!" Then he paused before he asked, "So... could you let go of me now?"

" **Oh sorry,** " she replied as she released him.

"Ah, relics from the old lair eh?" he asked cleverly, "May I see some of them?"

" **Of course,** " she replied, " **They're in the box under my cot. Forgive me if I haven't had the chance to clean and polish them yet.** "

Po dragged the box from under the bed, and then opened it up. His eyes went wide as he looked down on the collection of silver and gold items. Hu came up to look down into the box over Po's shoulder.

"See?" said Po, "There's no way she could have hauled all this stuff down from her old lair in one trip, and that place is hours away even for her."

"Well, I see that you clearly aren't the Naked Mask," he muttered, "I hope that T'án-mó zhī zhǎo will accept this as well."

"Would you like me to see you out?"

But Fenghuang grabbed Po in her talons and dragged her on top before she fell back asleep.

"On second thought, I think I'm going to be stuck here a couple of hours," he said awkwardly.

"I can show myself out thanks," replied Hu as he turned to leave.

"Oh what the heck," he mumbled as he fell asleep on top of the owl.

...

Later that night in the Village station of Constable Hu

...

" **So the owl has an alibi for last night, does she?** " asked T'án-mó zhī zhǎo, " **Well I have not given up on unmasking this brazen criminal yet!** "

"Well what are you going to do if there's no crime tonight?" replied Hu.

" **Oh, there's going to be something to get her attention,** " he replied darkly as he turned to the door, " **Isn't that right, Sifu Ben?** "

The elephant turned to see another owl standing there in a white coat with a silk mask over his face. He looked very clean and very sterile.

"What?!"

" **Oh don't mind him,** " replied the owl guard, " **He's always worried about taking in evil spirits.** "

"So he's another weirdo," muttered Hu under his breath.

" **Pardon me, but what was that?** "

"Sorry, but I'm old and you know how we can mumble nonsense now and then."

" **So,** " he said as he turned to Sifu Ben, " **What's your plan to deal with the owl menace?** "

"I have devised a brilliant fake crime that will surely draw out the owl," he said, "and then we take her down with some special help I brought with me from the Capital."

"Special help?" asked Hu.

Just then, the room filled with purple smoke as a voice echoed, " **I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the curdle in your bean curd! I am DARKWING BATMAN!** "

"Seriously?" coughed Hu.

The smoke cleared away to show a black bat wearing a wide brimmed black hat, a mask, a heavy leather belt, a tank top, a loincloth... and nothing else.

" **Excellent!** " said T'án-mó zhī zhǎo, who oddly didn't seem to be bothered by the smoke. With his mask on, neither was Sifu Ben bothered either.

"Now what's this plan..."

" **Look sir,** " he said quickly, " **It's already late and you need your beauty sleep. I'm sure this will all be over by morning.** "

"Alright," he replied as he was pushed out the door, "Clearly nothing suspicious about this."

" **Clearly.** "

...

A short while later

...

T'án-mó zhī zhǎo looked over the Rube Goldberg machine as it sat in the town square. At the center was a bat maiden strapped down inside a cage surrounded by some sharp and nasty looking daggers. They were attached to mechanical limbs that were in turn part of a larger machine. She did not look comfortable.

"I'm sorry about getting bad grades at the Capitol," she whined, "but is this really necessary?!"

"You see, my brilliant machine will slowly cut off her clothes causing her to yell for help," said Sifu Ben, "This will surely draw the Naked Mask into our devious trap!"

" **Brilliant!** " he said, " **Who can resist the sweet cries of distress from an innocent schoolgirl?!** "

He looked about to make sure his men were in place before he patted Sifu Ben on the shoulder. He pulled the lever to activate... well it's too long to describe it all here. The end result is that one blade after another begins cutting away the maiden's clothes causing her to wail in distress. Mechanical hands aided in tearing away the slashed clothes.

" **Hey!** " she wailed, " **Who's going to pay for my new school uniform?** "

Then a large warthog came be and asked, "Hey! Who's stealing my schtick over here?!"

" **Beat it loser!** " cussed the owl as he kicked Taotie out of town over the village wall.

"You shall rue the day!" he said as he sailed out of view, "RUE!"

As planned, the last thing to be removed was going to be the poor dear's panties, but then...

" **STOP THIS AT ONCE!** " called a mysterious owl from the rooftop, " **HOW DARE YOU DESPOIL A MAIDEN!** "

" **All part of my brilliant trap to lure you out!** " called T'án-mó zhī zhǎo, " **Now get that owl!** " Half a dozen of his owl minions lunged from the shadows as they converged on the Naked Mask. She in turn whipped out her Chinese Nunchaku... from somewhere.

...

Six seconds later

...

All of the owl warriors were down leaving only T'án-mó zhī zhǎo and Sifu Ben to face the naked owl's wrath. She strolled over and shut off the machine just before the maiden lost her panties to the mechanical menace.

" **What kind of sick perverts are you?!** " she asked.

" **I am the law and you must submit!** " he yelled as he pushed Sifu Ben towards her.

She dropped him with a crack to his skull like a sack of rice.

" **Now for your punishment!** " she yelled as she jumped at him, " **Final Move: GLOWING CROTCH ATTACK!** "

He raised his hand futily as she embraced his face in her thighs with her glowing crotch.

" **AHH!** " he moaned before he passed out.

But then a flying knife removed the last thread of clothing from the maiden as a voice boomed, " **I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the personal itch you cannot reach! I am DARKWING BATMAN!** "

" **Wow, that is a stupid name,** " she muttered.

" **Oh please,** " he replied, " **and Naked Mask is so much better?** "

" **Point taken,** " she said as he flew in, " **So it's owl versus bat, is it?** "

" **We shall see who the true master of the night is!** " he called as he sent more flying knives at her, but she used her Chinese nunchaku to deflect every one of them.

Then the two closed to claw to talon combat as they exchanged a flurry of kicks at each other, but their skills were so close that neither could land a solid blow on their enemy. Then he hit her with a smoke bomb as he flew back.

" **That all you got?** " she asked as she coughed.

" **Let's get dangerous!** " he said as he ripped off his own shirt.

She looked at his sculpted abs, his bulging biceps and his muscular thighs as she said, " **Is that all you...** "

Then he ripped off his loincloth.

" **got?** " she asked as she suddenly gulped hard. Her eyes went out of focus as she cooed, " **Mmm... big.** "

" **Yes, no female alive can withstand the power of my magic wand!** " he declared.

" **Ah... so long... so thick...** " she moaned, " **Can't... force myself... to look away... from it.** " She floated to the ground as she followed his lead.

He glances aside as he says, " **I picked up a few tricks from gigolos about how to stay big and ready for action.** "

" **Who are you talking to?** " she panted as she slowly stepped closer.

" **No one!** " he replied, " **Just look at my glorious dick. All you see is my superior cock. It's all you want. You shall obey my every command.** "

" **Forgive me darling,** " she cooed softly, " **But there's only one way out... and it's ballsy.** "

" **Who are you...** " he began as she lunged at him. " **HEY!** " he shouted as she took his whole foot long into her mouth and down her throat with one fluid motion. She used her forward motion to push him back into a wall as he said, " **No fair!** " But she was far too busy sucking to comment. She was instead using her wings to rub his ball sack.

"Are we forgetting something over here?" asked the annoyed maiden as she waited to be rescued.

" **I'm... I'm... I'M CUMMING!** " he moaned as he shot his huge load down her throat. She swallowed until there was nothing left to give, and then she backed up. As he panted and looked at her, she knocked him out with a headbutt.

" **Ha,** " she laughed, " **I figured you were just a one shot wonder!** " Then she turned and began releasing the maiden from the diabolical machine.

"Oh thank you so much!" she cried as she hugged her savior tightly.

" **It's okay Miss,** " she replied, " **It's something I just couldn't... MMMPPPHHH!** "

The bat maiden had cut her off with a full throated kiss as she wrapped her wings about the startled owl. A few minutes passed before the kiss ended.

"Well my name is Mayumi," she purred, "and I'm an exchange student from Nippon. Since I have no way home, I guess I'm stuck here in the Valley of Peace for a while."

" **Glad... to be... of service,** " panted the Naked Mask. Then she backed away as she said, " **Well, stay out of trouble... I have to go... and make an excuse...** " She coughed and said, " **I mean avenge more evil!** " Then the owl spread her wings and flew away quickly.

"I better get away before these idiots wake up and arrest me for indecency!" she said as she ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part III: Cat Scratch Fever

Po seemed rather excited at the breakfast table as everyone but Fenghuang had assembled for the sticky buns he had made for breakfast.

" **What got into you?** " asked Tigress as she watched him cavorting about.

"I've been hearing stories about the Naked Mask from the messenger that stopped by," he said, "and she sounds like an awesome Kung Fu Master!"

" **Does Fenghuang know about how you feel?** " asked Siberia.

"Oh, just because I think that the Naked Mask is awesome doesn't mean I'll think any different of a future wife!" he replied, "I was kinda hoping my owl honey was the Naked Mask cause that would have made her even more awesome!"

" **Well what did the messenger want?** " asked Tigress.

"Oh, he left a message from the owl weirdo saying that he has declared the right to press anyone from the Jade Palace into night service patrolling the town for the Naked Mask. It also says that there's a curfew in effect from sunset to sunrise to anyone without official sanctioning from him."

"Can he do that?" asked Monkey.

"Apparently so," muttered Mantis.

"So could you fight her and arrest her for the Talon of Satan?" asked Viper.

"What?!" asked Po.

"If you had to choose, would you support this Naked Mask or the rule of law?"

"No!" he blurt out, "Yes! Maybe! I don't know!" He began hyperventilating.

Tigress stood, walked over to Po, and grabbed his head to give him a full kiss. That calmed him down. Then she broke off the kiss as she said, " **As much as I think the law is unfair, we have to do our duty to capture this Naked Mask. If she really has done no wrong, I'm sure the Imperial Court will see that she gets off with a lesser sentence.** "

"It still isn't right!" he protested.

"Well if I ran into the Naked Mask," said Monkey, "I would just pretend I didn't see her and let her go on her way."

"Yeah," agreed Po, "How would those bat people know that we didn't really try?"

" **You would know yourself,** " said Siberia, " **and it would gnaw at your conscious because you know you aren't doing the right thing. I could not let her go without trying to capture her.** "

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

"Maybe they won't even ask us to help," suggested Crane, "I mean admitting they need our help in the first place would be seen as an admission of their failures."

"Master is so perceptive," purred Mei Ling as she kissed his cheek. It was getting to be normal to see her wearing a black cap and a skimpy apron that really didn't cover her from any angle but the front.

"I don't remember Crane asking you for your opinion," hissed Viper.

"It's okay!" blurt out Crane.

But Viper ignored him as she said, "Master Crane's room. Sunset. Wear nothing. I shall assist in your discipline."

"I'm sorry," said the snow leopard, but everyone but Po and Crane knew the whole exchange was really just an excuse for Viper doing to bondage and discipline on Mei Ling while Crane watched. He was more than willing to have sex with her afterwards as a sign that she was forgiven even if he wasn't quite sure how the whole scene was supposed to work.

Siberia turned to Tigress as she asked, " **Would you join me in jogging the stairs this morning?** "

" **Of course, Master,** " she replied as she smiled.

"Should you do that while you're pregnant?" asked Po.

" **We are so early in our pregnancies that surely our exercise and meditation shall have no effect on it.** "

"Huh?"

" **She said it's okay,** " interpreted Tigress.

"OH!"

Siberia walked out with Tigress in tow.

"I still think she's a justice warrior like the Midnight Stranger," muttered Po as they walked down the hallway.

" **Master,** " she said quietly, " **Would you really fight the Naked Mask?** "

" **I think we need to understand what her true motives are before I can say for sure,** " she replied, " **but we might have to subdue her if she's not willing to talk.** "

Tigress nodded as they headed for the main staircase.

...

Later after sunset

...

Mayumi had been once more arrested by the minions of T'án-mó zhī zhǎo. This time, she was tied to two timbers formed into and X-shaped frame just off the main square. The masked warrior looked on as she was tickled mercilessly with feathers to make her laugh until she cried.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she wept as she laughed.

" **Because you have been bait for the Naked Mask once and I'm sure she'll come to try and save you again,** " replied the masked owl warrior.

"Maybe if we cut off her clothes again?" suggested one of his minions.

" **Brilliant!** " he replied, " **Do it!** "

"Oh come on!" she protested, "I just bought these!"

" **Too bad!** " he laughed as his minions started cutting away her clothing.

" **TOO BAD FOR YOU!** " called the Naked Mask from a nearby rooftop.

"Save me!" screamed Mayumi.

" **Yes!** " he said, " **Save her from almost certain embarrassment!** "

She leap down to the ground as she whipped out her Chinese nunchaku... from somewhere.

" **This time my men are ready for you!** "

...

Six seconds later

...

" **Oh come on!** " he protested, " **She just beat you up the same way she did last time!** "

She gloated as she said, " **And now for your just desserts, hooligan!** **Final Move: GLOWING CROTCH ATTACK!** " It seemed odd that he didn't even move as she shoved her glowing loins into his face once more.

" **You fell for my trap...** " he said as he passed out sounding so happy.

" **What is he talking about?!** " asked the owl as she looked around.

Something lashed out at her from the shadows as she danced aside.

"I am the trap!" said a tawny cat girl as she emerged from the shadows. The Naked Mask wondered how she didn't see her before. She was nude save but a black leather collar with silver studs and a whip with nine tails.

" **Who are you?** " asked the owl.

"I am Māo Shān!" she said as she let her cat of nine tails whip trail behind.

" **So they had to bring in a mountain cat to battle me?** " she replied.

"We mountain cats do our best at night as you shall soon see!"

The owl hovered as she held her chucks in both talons and said, " **Bring it, sister!** "

The cat lashed out many times at the owl, but each blow was turned aside by the owl's weapon.

" **You're not too shabby with that whip,** " she said.

"Neither are you," she replied, "but I know your weakness!"

" **Do tell!** "

"You've already used your finishing move on T'án-mó zhī zhǎo!" she purred, "and I'm sure you can't do it again for at least a full hour!"

The Naked Mask hesitated a fraction of a second, and that was enough time for Māo Shān to use her whip to grab and rip the Chinese nunchaku from the grasp of the owl. Then she laid into her, and she had to use her wings to make a desperate defense against the relentless attack. But even still, she was taking hits that was leaving welts across her chest and thighs that one could notice even under her coat of feathers.

Then she did a backflip and produced a black leather bullwhip from... somewhere.

"OH!" she taunted, "You fancy yourself a whip master?!"

" **I master whatever I choose to master!** " she replied as the two began trading lashes with each other. While most of the lashes blocked each other, both women were taking a number of hits as well. Both of them were showing welts on their extremities as well as their chest and torsos.

"Are we having fun yet?!" she hissed.

" **Of course I am!** " she replied, " **Are you?!** "

"Hey!" called Mayumi, "Am I chopped onions over here?!"

" **WE'RE BUSY!** " called the two women as one.

"Are you fighting each other or are you just doing something kinky?!"

The owl lunged forward as she wrapped her whip about the arms and torso of the mountain cat even as her cat of nine tails did the same to her. Now the two were face to face.

" **I know your weakness now!** " hooted the owl.

"What's that?!" she asked back.

" **You're really just a masochist pretending to be a sadist!** "

"No!" she stammered, "That's not true!"

The Naked Mask tripped the cat so that she landed on top of her.

" **You want me to hurt you!** " she hooted, " **You need me to hurt you!** "

"No! I just want the truth!" she wailed.

" **The truth?! You can't handle the truth!** " she said as she knocked the cat out with a headbutt to her forehead.

"Still waiting over here," huffed Mayumi, "and you're welcome!"

" **You're on my 'to do list'!** " she snapped.

...

later

...

Māo Shān awoke. It only took a fraction of a second to realize she was blindfolded, gagged and hogtied to a squirming body she deduced was a female feline. Their arms and legs were tied together spread eagle and she felt quite exposed in her loins as she was sure was the case to the female beneath her. It was also clear that the bottom female was facing upwards while she was facing downwards. Their legs were tied tight enough that their pussies were all but stacked.

"Mmm..." moaned the other female.

She realized what the owl said was surely true: That she was a masochist pretending to be a sadist. Worse, that being tied up so tightly was a fierce turn on for her.

Her whip marks made her groan in spite of herself.

"Well, you're awake," said a voice she couldn't recognize.

"Mmmppphhh!" she protested.

"Oh, the Naked Mask dropped you off here a little while ago before she vanished into the night," hissed the voice, "She said you've been very naughty and you need to be punished. So as long as you're here, I might as well do two punishments for the price of one!"

Something lashed as her vulnerable butt cheek, but she could tell if it was a whip or perhaps a snake's tail.

"MMMPPPHHH!" she moaned.

Then the female under her was struck. She could tell by the snap and the slight movement of air. Then her other butt cheek was struck squarely. It didn't take long for her blush to show that she was getting off on the pain. If her ass wasn't already red from the whip battle, it was surely turning crimson now.

"Hhhmmm..." she moaned as the feline below her moaned into her gag as well.

The relentless whipping of their butt cheeks continued. It spread out a bit as she lashed at their inner thighs and their loins as well. She was really turned on.

"Oh you sound so much like you're gonna cum!" hissed the unseen one whipping her.

A moment passed as she and the other were whipped, and it was driving her nuts as the sweet pain made her hornier and hornier.

"Now remember," she said, "You can only mate with the one on the bottom. The other one cannot consent and we are surely not some crude rapists."

There was not response, but in the quite that followed, she could almost swear she could hear some male masterbating with soft grunts and moans.

...

elsewhere

...

Fenghuang moaned as Tigress and Siberia rubbed salve over her welt marks. She was naked in her own room squirming on her cot as the two tigresses treated her.

" **I'm sorry!** " she said, " **I thought I could handle the training room on the new highest setting!** "

" **That's why you shouldn't use the room alone,** " said Siberia.

Tigress shot her a disbelieving look where the owl couldn't see her.

" **Sorry to bother you,** " she cooed.

" **Fortunately, the welts aren't deep,** " she replied, " **I'm sure you'll recover quickly with your new Celestial Phoenix abilities. Between that and this medicine, they'll hardly be noticeable by morning.** "

" **Thank you,** " she hooted.

" **But if we catch you anywhere near the Training Hall in the next two days, Tigress will personally tie you down to your cot.** "

" **Of course,** " she pouted as the two of them left her alone in her room.

Once they were well into the hall, Tigress leaned close to Siberia and whispered, " **Are you buying that story?** "

Siberia smiled as she pushed Tigress against the wall by her shoulders and quieted her with a deep mouth kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part IV: Along came a Loris...

T'án-mó zhī zhǎo paced the floor frustrated at his inability to capture the elusive naked mask. " **I am frustrated at my inability to capture the elusive naked mask!** " he said. It was only a couple of hours away from dark and he had no plan to capture the Naked Mask.

"Perhaps we need a different plan," suggested Sifu Ben.

" **What do you have in mind?** " he asked.

"We have been thinking too narrowly," he replied.

" **How so?** " he asked as he turned to face the minion with the cloth mask over his mouth and nose.

"Well we already know how to lure her into a trap," he said, "That part we have down. It's the part that happens next that we aren't doing so well with. She seems to have more battle skills than any one warrior we could summon to battle her... unless..."

" **Unless?** "

"We use those fools at the Jade Palace to destroy her!" he gloated.

" **Why would they do that?** " he asked, " **I know I could order them to do it, but they wouldn't do it with any effort on their part. Besides, I still think that owl of theirs is somehow connected to the Naked Mask!** "

"Not if they have reason to do it of their own choice!"

" **And that would be?** "

"A night attack on the Jade Palace by the Naked Mask!" he said as he rubbed his wings together.

" **Uh... how would we convince her to do that?** "

"Of course it won't be the real Naked Mask!" he replied, "The attack will be made by an impostor!"

" **What if they catch them?** "

"Even if they do, they won't take the word of a criminal over us!"

" **This is devious... I like it!** " he said as he used his wings to hug Sifu Ben.

"Personal space!" he protested as he jumped back.

" **Oh... right.** "

"There's this gang of bamboo rats led by an owl," he said, "I can get them here within two days. When they aren't stealing, they can be hired to do dirty deeds done dirt cheap."

" **So the Naked Mask gets a day off?** " he asked as he turned to the window.

"I'm sure that other crimes in the Valley of Peace will keep her busy while we prepare for her ultimate demise."

" **EXCELLENT!** "

...

A couple of hours later...

...

Mayumi nervously paced her room. She was out of her mind with worry because her kidnappers were late. She was even naked this time so they couldn't cut clothing away. She wasn't made of money after all. Walking over to the balcony of her apartment, she looked out into the night hoping to see... her. Her naked knight in shining... nudity. Only a simple mask over the upper part of her face kept the world from knowing who she really was.

"I'm so confused," she confessed to noone in particular, "I love being saved by her, but I hate being put in a place that requires me to be saved in the first place."

Looking out over the rooftops, she could see her heroine silhouetted against the moon as she perched on a roof corner scanning the village for crime and villainy. But the Naked Mask was looking the other way, and Mayumi didn't want to cause a fuss by trying to call out to her.

"My hero," she sighed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Funny," she mused, "They haven't knocked before." Then she paused as she said, "Oh no! I'm talking to myself out loud! My mind is slipping away!"

The knock came again. She came over to the door forgetting that she was still naked when she opened the door.

"Don't tie me up so tight this time!" she cried when she realized no one was there.

"I have no intention of doing any such thing, my dear," replied someone at her feet.

She looked down to see a large eyed Loris standing there. He was looking up into her eyes even though he got a darn good look at her crotch from his angle. She blushed badly as she clamped her wings over her loins. He held some kind of package under his arm.

"I take it you were expecting someone else?"

"Oh, I've been kidnapped two days in a row," she replied, "Once to punish me for bad grades... I think... and the other as bait to lure out the Naked Mask."

"Ah, so you are... associated with her?"

"I guess," she said.

"Perhaps I should come in before someone see you standing naked in the doorway like that," he mused.

She jumped back. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So... are you out to capture her too?" she asked nervously.

"Oh no," he said, "I am one of her secret admirers and wish to meet her in person at last."

"Oh, I see."

He opened the package to reveal a pottery bottle with a rough hourglass shape to it and a wooden cork in the small opening. Setting it on her table, he said, "I've brought the expensive bottle of Baijiu to offer as a gift to my beauty of the night."

She could tell that the bottle of sorghum wine he held was very expensive and had to have been imported.

"But what makes you think she'd come here now when I'm not in danger?" she asked nervously.

"That's easy," he said as he removed a couple of silver cups from the bad and set them next to the bottle, "Just go to the window and scream like you're about to be humiliated."

"Won't she be angry if I call her in on false pretense?"

"Oh don't you worry," he said, "I will take all responsibility for this."

She nodded as she walked out to the balcony, held her wings behind her back like they were tied, and screamed, "Help! Help! I'm being repressed!"

"Good girl," he chuckled.

She gulped as she watched the Naked Mask winging her way in her direction. The owl eyed her warily as she switched from flapping her wings to silent gliding.

" **What's wrong?** " she asked, " **Where's the goons of T'án-mó zhī zhǎo?** "

"Actually," she replied awkwardly, "I'm not really in danger. There's someone here who..." She turned about to introduce the Naked Mask to the Loris, but he was not there any more. Just the Baijiu bottle sitting on a note she hadn't seen there before.

" **I don't see anyone,** " she hooted, " **Is this some kind of trick?** "

"I swear there was a Loris here just a second ago. He said he was your secret admirer and was dying to meet you in person. He even brought that expensive bottle of sorghum wine and those silver cups."

" **A Loris, you say?** " she asked as she approached the bottle and the note. She glanced at Mayumi and asked, " **And pray tell why are you prancing around naked like that?** "

"I was fully expecting to be kidnapped again," she confessed, "So I figure if I was already naked, they couldn't cut any clothing off of me. I don't have an unlimited clothing budget you know."

" **For a second, I thought you were trying to be like me,** " she chuckled.

"Oh," she sighed, "I could never be good enough to lick your leg sheaths let alone be like you."

" **Don't be so hard on yourself,** " she cooed as she picked up the note with one foot, " **You're young and I'm sure that great things are in your future.** "

"I'm nobody," she replied as she blushed and looked down, "You've been far too kind to me." Then she looked up to see the wide eyed stare as the owl read the note. "What did he say?" she asked as she stepped closer.

The note suddenly flashed into flames and then almost instantly turned into smoke as the owl's eyes glowed.

" **That little...** " she began before she looked at Mayumi, " **Oh, it's nothing really! Nothing that a nice girl like you should have to see!** "

She blinked.

" **It was... uh...** " she stammered, " **Some really raunchy poetry and a really filthy ink drawing!** "

"Oh, why do men think women are turned on by the same porn that they are?!" she asked in dismay.

" **Look...** " she said as she stepped towards the balcony, " **I need to get back to... uh... patrolling for crime and villainy! There's no rest for the wicked you know!** "

But Mayumi used her wings to grab one of the Naked Mask's wings.

"Please," she begged with her big eyes, "Just stay with me a little while. He left that expensive drink and it would be a shame for us not to share a drink or two." She paused before she said, "The night is still young and I'm still scared those perverted owls will come back to kidnap me again!"

" **Well...** " she mused, " **I guess one drink won't hurt.** "

"Oh thank you my naked knight!" she gushed as she dragged the owl back to the table. The owl blushed lightly at the sincerity of her praise. Then she uncorked the bottle and filled up the two silver cups. Each one took a cup in a foot and sipped it while looking into the eyes of the other.

" **Oh my,** " said the Naked Mask, " **This really is premium Baijiu.** "

Mayumi nodded. Soon the two of them had drained their cups.

" **I probably shouldn't,** " she said as she set the glass down and poured herself another from the bottle, " **but I haven't had stuff like this in decades.** "

The young bat offered her cup and the Naked Mask refilled it too.

" **Do you have stuff like this back in Nippon?** " asked the owl as she sipped.

"We have rice wine," she said, "but the stuff I normally drink is very diluted. It's more like flavored water than wine. They say it's good for you, but even I could drink a few bottles of that and barely get more than a buzz going."

The owl and bat sat at the table as they continued to drink. Each one drained cup after cup only to have the other one refill it. Soon, their cheeks were flush and they were feeling fine.

" **Darn it,** " she muttered, " **I should stop drinking, but I can't make myself do it.** "

"Me too," admitted Mayumi. Then she smiled as if something just came to mind, so she crawled over towards the Naked Mask. She pushed the owl to the floor as she crawled on top.

" **What are you doing?!** " she asked.

"I simply must express my gratitude to my savior," she replied.

" **You don't really have to... MMMPPPHHH!** " cooed the owl as Mayumi suddenly cut her off with a full mouth to beak kiss. She used her bat wings to pin the bird's wings to the floor.

There was a cloud of purple smoke on the balcony as someone said, " **I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the cork you can't get out of your wine bottle! I am DARKWING BATMAN!** "

The two broke off their kiss to stare at him as they said, " **DO YOU MIND?!** "

" **Oh,** " he said looking them over, " **Did I come at a bad time?** "

" **YES!** " they hissed.

" **Well how about the same time tomorrow?** " he asked.

" **FINE!** "

" **Some people can be so touchy,** " he grumbled as he flew away.

Mayumi sat up as she sighed, "Great. The moment has been ruined." She began to sniffle.

" **What's wrong?** "

"Every time I'm close to having a special moment, SOME ASS COMES ALONG AND RUINS IT FOR ME!" she cried as she burst into tears.

" **I'm sure you're a sweet girl and all,** " she sighed as she patted her with a wing, " **but I'm already committed to being married to someone I love very much.** "

"I'm so sorry I bothered you!" she wailed.

But the owl hugged her tight with her wings as she replied, " **STOP IT! You aren't bothering me! I swear!** " She found that the two of them were soon weeping on the shoulder of the other.

"My life sucks so bad!" she cried, "It's not fair!"

" **I swear I'll be your friend!** " replied the Naked Mask, " **and I promise I'll keep you safe from almost certain embarrassments!** "

"Thank you so much!"

" **Look. Let's get you into bed. You need your rest,** " she cooed, " **I promise I'll stay with you tonight to keep you safe. I might have to leave a few minutes now and then to battle evil, but I won't go away.** "

"Thank you," she sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her wing, "I don't deserve the things you've done for me."

The Naked Mask stood, taking Mayumi to her feet, as she led the two of them over to the bed in the corner. She tucked her into bed, but she looked into her eyes and asked, "Please just lay next to me until I fall asleep." She nodded as she crawled onto the bed behind her, and spooned the young maiden as she wrapped her wings about the young bat. "I feel like nothing bad can happen to me when you embrace me like this," she sighed. But the owl simply kissed the back of her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part V: The Tong Show

The Naked Mask perched upon a rooftop as she scanned the village for signs of crime and villainy. But the place was quiet. Too quiet. Something gnawed at her gut, but she couldn't figure out exactly what is was.

"Isn't this a lovely night?" asked a voice behind her.

She spun about to see nothing but roof.

"No," he said, "I'm down here."

She looked down to see a familiar Loris looking up into her crotch. " **TONG FO!** " she snarled.

"Fancy meeting you here," he replied.

" **You left that note for me,** " she hooted, " **and you knew darn well I'd be here!** "

"Ah, so you wish to get down to business?"

" **Yes!** " she replied, " **What do I have to do to keep my secrets a secret?** "

"You just have to sign your soul over to me and be my lackey forever," he smirked.

" **NEVER!** "

"Then I guess your little secret is out," he replied.

She turned to see that she wasn't on the roof alone. There was Po, Tigress and Siberia all staring at her with disgust on their faces.

" **I can explain!** " she stammered.

"You're a monster!" growled Po, "I could never marry a monster like you!"

" **But darling,** " she pleaded, " **I'm not the same proud bird I once was!** "

" **You've never really changed!** " hissed Tigress, " **I was a fool to believe you could have!** "

" **You believe in me, don't you Master Siberia?** "

But all she got from her was a cold and accusing stare.

" **Now you can stew in Chor Ghom Prison and consider your shame!** " hissed T'án-mó zhī zhǎo.

She turned to face the owl warrior and his minions. Backing up, she soon found herself on the edge of the roof. She glanced down to see that she was several stories above the cobblestone road.

" **Please!** " she pleaded, " **Just give me one more chance!** "

" **No more chances!** " snarled Tigress, " **No more lies!** "

" **THUNDERING WIND HAMMER!** " shouted Siberia and Po as they both blasted her at the same time with emerald green bolts of chi energy.

She was blasted off the roof as she plummeted down towards the street.

Suddenly, she awoke and found that she was still spooning Mayumi.

' **I must have fallen asleep from the booze I drank,** ' she thought as he head ached, ' **It's been years since I've had a hangover.** ' She looked at the window and saw sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the shutters. Judging by the angle, it had to be almost noon. ' **Oh no! How long have I been sleeping?!** '

She quietly slipped out of bed and made her way to the window. Opening the shutters just a crack, she realized it was about noon as she suspected. But she also saw something she didn't expect. Columns of smoke rising from the Jade Palace. She used her wing to cover her beak as she gasp, and slipped over to the door. Glancing at Mayumi one last time to see that she was still sleeping, she slipped out. She raced to a hallway window and jumped out. There was no time to change, so she had to risk going as the Naked Mask.

As she left, a small figure with large eyes watched her from around the corner. "Now someone is going to get taken down a few notches," he smirked.

"Oh look!" shouted a local pig sow, "It's the Naked Mask!"

"Boo! Hiss!" hissed a male goose, "Arrest that terrorist!"

She flew as fast as she could up towards the Palace Gates. Soaring over the wall, she could see Tigress, Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five battling fires around the grounds. Even Mei Ling and the rest of the snow leopards were helping by bringing buckets of water as fast as they could.

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled Shifu as he pointed in her direction.

"YOU MONSTER!" cried Po as he took an all too familiar pose. She was already ducking behind the wall as he shouted, "THUNDERING WIND HAMMER!" The emerald green bolt blasted a chunk out of the wall.

' _They think I attacked them?!_ ' she thought in dismay. Diving down the side of the mountain, she sought to stay out of sight of those back up in the Jade Palace.

Suddenly, Master Siberia was on her back and she didn't even sense she was anywhere close by.

" **I'm sorry,** " she said, " **but I have to...** "

The two of them were encased in a solid block of ice as they plummeted towards the ground. The ice absorbed most of the blow by shattering, but still the two of them were stunned from the force of the impact. They tumbled across the ground until the owl found herself on top of the white tigress. But the tigress was still managing to keep her arms wrapped about her wings and body.

" **Please!** " she begged, " **I don't know what's going on here!** "

" **You say you know nothing about attacking the Jade Palace and trying to burn it down?!** " replied Siberia.

" **Yes!** " she replied, " **I don't know anything about that!** "

" **Then where have you been for the last two days, Fenghuang?** " asked Siberia suspiciously.

" **Two days?!** " she asked in alarm, " **That Baijiu** **must have been drugged in some way!** "

" **Then someone impersonating you attacked the Jade Palace,** " she replied, " **I had a feeling it couldn't have been you.** "

" **You believe that it wasn't me?!** "

" **Yes,** " she answered, " **The imposter only yelled threats at us, and I felt that no chi was used in the attacks. It was most likely a group lobbing firebombs over the wall as I could smell tar and other flammables from the patches of fire.** "

" **But will anyone else believe I'm innocent?!** "

" **Only if we capture the imposter that attacked our home.** "

" **But the Baijiu** **was left by Tong Fo!** " she hooted, " **What would he expect to get for helping that owl idiot?!** "

" **Perhaps there's already a bounty on your head,** " suggested Siberia.

" **Then why didn't he just capture me and turn me in himself?!** "

" **I don't know enough about the motives of Tong Fo to answer that,** " she replied, " **but right now, we need to get you out of sight and establish an alibi for where you've been for the last two days. Both Po and Tigress have been greatly worried about you.** "

" **Sorry to make you worry so,** " she replied, " **but there's been this young bat maiden who's being harassed by the minions of** **T'án-mó zhī zhǎo. She's been stripped and almost embarrassed trying to lure me into a trap. I'll tell you the sordid details later, but I think you've already noticed that Master Viper... has a new pet.** "

" **A mountain cat female, I believe, with a masochistic bondage fetish.** "

Fenghuang nodded.

"Hey!" called Po from far above, "What's going on down there?!"

" **I shall make some fog,** " said the white tigress, " **You must use the cover to escape.** "

" **I'll return to my old lair,** " she said, " **I have some suitable clothing I can wear to come back to the Jade Palace.** "

Siberia nodded as fog began to pour out of her nose and mouth.

" **Thanks for believing in me,** " said the owl as she faded into the mists.


	6. Chapter 6

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part VI: The Rat Pack

The Jade Palace was chaos as the inhabitants of the temple tried to restore things to order. They were getting the fires under control even without the ice powers of Siberia in play.

" **Say,** " asked Tigress, " **Has anyone seen Siberia or the Naked Mask?** "

"No," said Po, "Not since I fired a Thundering Wind Hammer and... uh..."

"Damaged the Jade Palace outer wall?!" asked Shifu.

"I can't help it if she dodged!" protested the panda.

" **What if she went in pursuit of the Naked Mask on her own?!** "

"Well if anyone can take care of herself," suggested Po, "It's certainly Master Siberia. She's been totally awesome even before she became one of the Celestial Phoenix."

" **Still, we don't know what tricks she has up her... uh... sleeve!** "

"Naked owls have..."

" **That's a figure of speech!** " growled Tigress.

"Someone's touchy," muttered Mantis.

" _Haha!_ " hooted an owl from a nearby wall, " _Cower in fear before the Naked Mask!_ "

They turned to see the naked owl with the face mask glaring down on them.

" **I don't do cowering!** " growled Tigress. She charged the owl only to be confronted with a storm of flying daggers. This caused her to stop while the blades littered the ground before her.

" _Then you should learn how!_ " she cooed.

"Something's not right here..." muttered Po.

" _I think my friends here we show you how,_ " she hooted as a dozen warriors jumped up onto the wall on either side of her. They had bamboo hats, bamboo staves, bamboo breastplates and those little bamboo sandals.

"Bamboo rats!" called Master Shifu.

"I thought the Naked Mask worked alone like the Midnight Stranger," mumbled Po.

" _Get with the times, lard-butt!_ " she called as the bamboo rats rushed forward to attack.

The two groups closed into melee combat with each other as the owl watched them from her perch on the wall.

"And the Naked Mask would never let someone else do her fighting!" he hissed.

" _The next thing you know, you'll say that the Naked Mask would never take down the Jade Palace!_ "

"Hey!" he protested, "I was just getting to that point!"

" _FOOL!_ " she hooted, " _I shall relish in your defeat!_ "

The combat between the bamboo rats and the defenders of the Jade Palace seemed fairly balanced considering the rats outnumbered the defenders almost two to one. But then a small hail of daggers came sailing at the owl from the front gates, and she barely managed to dodge them while losing a feather or two in the process.

" _Hey!_ " she yelled, " _No one invited gate crashers at this party!_ "

There was in fact a group of armed toughs pouring in through the gates of almost every size and description from rhino toughs to poisonous serpents.

"I recognize some of those!" said Shifu, "They work for Tong Fo!"

"Well what does he want here?!" asked Po.

" **He's probably trying to clean out the vault while we're fighting here!** " growled Tigress.

" _Okay boys,_ " she hooted, " _It's time to get serious!_ "

Po was about to ask what she meant when the bamboo rats pulled their staves apart to reveal they were actually bamboo hilted straight swords. They cast aside the sheaths as they came in swinging at both the Jade Palace defenders and the agents of Tong Fo.

"Whoa!" yelped Po as he dodged a slash aimed at his head, "This would be so awesome if it wasn't so deadly!"

" **It would be even more awesome if that other owl wasn't a fraud!** " hooted a nearby voice. Po and the others turned to the opposite wall to see... another Naked Mask!?

"You shouldn't even be here!" yelled one of Tong Fo's rhino thugs as he looked at the other Naked Mask.

" **How would you know anything about that?!** " hissed Tigress.

"Well the boss said the sleep drug in her wine should still be..."

Another water buffalo minion smacked him in the back of the head as he said, "STOP BLABBING, YOU IDIOT!"

The other Naked Mask just laughed and replied, " **No mortal poison can keep down the glorious likes of me!** "

" **Wow,** " muttered Tigress, " **There's something so beautiful about that laugh...** "

" **Some of you need to stop Tong Fo from robbing the vault!** " called the other Naked Mask, " **Master Tigress and I can take care of things here!** "

"Po!" called Shifu as he turned to the Hall of Warriors, "Viper! Monkey! Come with me to secure the vaults!"

"Yes Master!" they replied as they followed him.

In the meantime, the two masked owl flew at each other and engaged each other in close combat with their wing-blades. As the two spun about, Tigress suddenly realized she couldn't tell the two of them apart.

" _I will cut you down to size!_ "

" **Better enemies than you have tried and failed!** "

The yard degenerated into a whirlwind of swinging weapons and blows as all three sides engaged each other with little care about what enemy they were attacking.

" **Starting the party without me?!** " hooted another owl from atop the Hall of Warriors, " **I'm so wounded!** "

Crane looked up as he exclaimed, "FENGHUANG?! Where have you been?!"

" **There's no time to explain now!** " she hooted as she flew up, " **I have some business to take care of!** "

"Hey!" called the rhino, "She's not supposed to be here..."

The water buffalo smacked him in the back of the head again as he said, "No wonder the boss normally doesn't tell you any secrets! STOP BLABBING!"

" _Take down that owl!_ " called one as Fenghuang flew over, " _She's the fake Mask!_ "

" **There's no time to choose** ," replied the other, " **You have to take us both down for the sake of everyone!** "

" **That's all I needed to hear,** " she cooed as she blasted the one owl with a quick Thundering Wind Hammer. The owl was blasted into the ground and skid into a wall hard.

"RETREAT PLAN NUMBER NINE!" called one of the rats. They all pulled small spheres from their hats and threw them down in a purple cloud of smoke.

" **Hey!** " called DARKWING BATMAN from the gates, " **That's my schtick!** "

When the smoke cleared, all of the bamboo rats and the fake Naked Mask were gone without a trace.

" **Now let's clean house!** " called Tigress as she laid into Tong Fo's men.

But the Naked Mask and Fenghuang flew over to the other masked idiot.

" **Watch out for his cock!** " warned Fenghuang, " **It's hypnotic to...** " Her eyes glossed over as she cooed, " **Mmm... big.** "

The fiendish fowl had in fact whipped out his foot-long wand. Both owls suddenly stopped cold in their tracks.

" **AHA!** " he said, " **Now neither of you are close enough for a repeat of last time! You will submit to by cock and do exactly as I tell you!** "

" **Can't... take... my... eyes... off... it,** " cooed Fenghuang.

But the Naked Mask's eyes were glowing with power as she struck a point at Fenghuang's neck.

" **Hey! I can think clearly again!** "

" **Get on my back!** " hooted the Naked Mask.

" **Wing Blade Tornado?!** " asked Fenghuang.

" **Wing Blade Tornado!** " she replied as they started to spin together.

" **Hey!** " he protested, " **That's so not faaaiiirrrr...** " But his protest was cut off as he was sucked into the sky. " **DARKWING BATMAN is blasting off agaaaiiinnn...** " He soon sailed out of sight.

" **I wonder if he'll remember that he can fly?** " asked Fenghuang.

The Naked Mask shrugged.

Then she leaned closer to the masked owl as whispered, " **Shift stone?** "

She nodded.

" **So where are you keeping it?** "

The Naked Mask whispered into her ear.

" **Whoa, I never would have thought to hide one there,** " she said with a slight blush.

The Naked Mask shrugged.

" **Thanks so much for covering for me,** " she cooed, " **I owe you a big one.** "

" **As soon as we clean up Tong Fo's men, we need to get into the vault,** " she replied.

" **I'll help you recover the stone later,** " she replied as she kissed the Naked Mask on the cheek. Then the two of them rushed to attack Tong Fo's remaining men.


	7. Chapter 7

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part VII: Taking out the trash

Since the retreat of the false Naked Mask and her bamboo rat minions, it was only a matter of time before the thugs working for Tong Fo would be cleaned up as well. The fact that the "real" Naked Mask and Fenghuang were not only present, but apparently cooperating only reinforced the perception that they were in fact separate entities (who just happened to look almost the same) in spite of the severe differences in the dress codes.

" **Tell me,** " said the Naked Mask, " **Is the Glowing Crotch Attack the same thing as the Impossible Technique: Golden Touch of Glory?** "

" **So...** " she cooed awkwardly, " **You... noticed that, did you?** "

" **It seemed most logical that you were employing that technique,** " she replied, " **but merely changing the focal point of your chi.** " She paused before she added, " **Like doing a _Tiger Claw_ attack with one's feet instead of hands.** "

" **Heh...** " she hooted, " **I thought I was doing better in concealing my true techniques.** "

" **Even the average Kung Fu warrior isn't trained to analyze an opponent's techniques to that level of detail.** "

" **Perhaps it would be best to...** " she replied.

" **Even Master Po will figure that much out... eventually.** "

" **I'll cross that bridge when I get there,** " she mused, and then added more softly, " **Even if I have to fly across.** "

" **As you wish,** " she replied, " **Well back to the fray as they say.** "

The two flew in as they smacked around Tong Fo's minions. It became apparent soon that they were ordered to fight to the last without an explicit order of withdrawal from Tong Fo. The horde was quickly thinning out as more and more bodies littered the ground around the courtyard.

"I hope the boss is done soon," said the noisy rhino, "I don't know if we can keep them busy much longer."

This time everyone was too busy to tell him to stop blabbing.

" **That's alright,** " hooted Fenghuang just before she delivered a swift kick to his nose that broke off the horn on his nose, " **We're keeping you busy so you can't run off and reinforce Tong Fo!** "

"We've been out-tricked!" he called as he grabbed his nose.

" **No big deal there,** " she cooed, " **and that's supposed to be _outsmarted_! I suppose there's always the chance you'll learn better grammar in Chor Ghom Prison!** "

"You can learn better..." he replied as she knocked him out with a wing-blow to the head.

She glanced at the Naked Mask as she cooed, " **What? The conversation was getting boring.** "

The Naked Mask shrugged back. There was less than a dozen thugs left and things were starting to slow down. About then, she was suddenly grabbed in a bear hug by Po who had come from her in a direction the opposite of where she was looking.

" **Oh great,** " hooted Fenghuang as she looked at Po, " **He choose a really good time to go all fanboy on us...** "

"I bet you and Fenghuang just have to be related!" he gushed.

" **No, we're just identical strangers,**" she muttered.

"That's so AWESOME!"

" **Not big on sarcasm, are you?** "

"Huh?" he asked as he continued to awkwardly clutch the Naked Mask.

" **We don't have time for this,** " replied the Naked Mask, " **Master Shifu most likely could use a talon taking care of Tong Fo down in the vaults.** "

But Po shot a glance at Fenghuang.

" **What?!** " she asked, " **Are you seeking my approval for something?!** "

He nodded.

" **Well unless you're planning to throw the Naked Mask down right here and mate with her, I don't think I care... that much.** "

The Naked Mask blinked at her words.

" **Just leave the Mask on,** " she cooed, " **There's no point in ruining the mystery now.** "

Tigress stomped over as she pulled Po away from the owl as she growled, " **Well I think I just might object!** "

" **Saved by the growl,** " replied the Naked Mask softly.

Tigress blinked before she returned to glaring at Po and Fenghuang.

" **Yes,** " coughed the just released owl, " **I must... eh... preserve my... uh... purity! Yeah, purity!** "

"I think Viper would like to have some quality time with the Naked Mask later," chuckled Mantis.

"Huh?" asked Crane.

"Oh nothing!" he replied.

"But Tigress," moaned Po, "She's just so..."

"Awesome?" asked Mantis.

"AWESOME!" he yelled.

"You know," muttered Crane as he looked towards the gate, "I think Tong Fo's goons are trying to sneak away while we're having witty banter over here..."

They all turned to see that the surviving thugs were trying to sneak away, but encountered a somewhat tired and rather enraged elephant coming up the stairs.

"Have at thee, blaggards!" he cussed as he laid into them.

"Orders or no!" complained one, "We give up already!"

This caused Hu to pause before he grumbled, "Blast! I missed all the fun parts again."

"I don't know," replied Po, "You just might get the chance to haul Tong Fo back to Chor Ghom."

"TONG FO?!" he asked, "Is that ruffian here abouts?!"

" **We think he's trying to rob the Jade Palace Vaults even as we speak,** " replied Tigress, " **Master Shifu, Viper and Monkey have gone on ahead to stop him.** "

"Then I better get in there!" he called as he took a step forward.

"But Constable," said Monkey as he approached, "You've never even been in the Vaults before. Do you even know where any of the traps are?"

"Traps?!" he asked in dismay, "Perhaps I'd serve better arresting these thugs until the others come back."

" **Good call,** " hooted Fenghuang.

"On the other hand," he said as he glanced at the Naked Mask, "I think someone needs to be arrested for illegal use of their Kung Fu! We don't need any more Midnight Strangers dishing out vigilante justice around here!"

" **That's not important right now!** " yelled Tigress loud enough to make everyone stop in their tracks.

Fenghuang blinked before she said pointed a wing at Tigress and said, " **What she said.** "

The Naked Mask let out a little sigh of relief.

"Oh come on," muttered Mantis as he looked at the two owls, "No one believes for a minute that you aren't related."

"But they said..." said Po.

"Okay, no one besides Po," he said as he corrected himself.

" **Very well,** " sighed the Naked Mask, " **Fenghuang and I are...** "

" **Identical twins separated at birth!** " hooted Fenghuang.

"But you said..." said Po.

" **It's called sarcasm!** " hissed Tigress, " **and it's still not important right now!  Master Shifu needs us!**"

" **Calm your mind,** " said the Naked Mask as she stepped up to her, " **Remember the calmness of meditation under the falls. You must not let your passions or anger rule you.** "

" **Wait,** " she asked suspiciously, " **How do you know about...** "

" **All right!** " hooted Fenghuang, " **I might have... shared a few secrets with her.** " She paused before she replied, " **Since I've become less ego driven, I felt it was time to... get in touch with her again. I didn't think she'd fly all the way here just to help deal with a little problem like this.** " She walked over and hugged the Naked Mask.

"THEY LOOK SO AWESOME TOGETHER!" called Po in a fanboyish way.

" **And as soon as we're done here,** " she continued as she winked in the face of the Naked Mask, " **I'm sure she'll have to fly back home to take care of responsibilities back on the other side of the Dragon Spine Mountains.** "

The other owl nodded.

" **Very well stranger,** " sighed Tigress as she started her deep breathing exercises, " **Must... remain... calm.** "

" **Very good,** " said the Naked Mask, " **I'm sure...** "

" **Yes yes,** " interrupted Fenghuang, " **We're all very proud of how much Tigress has progressed under the watchful eye of Master Siberia. Now let's go on before she starts having an ego problem the way I used to.** "

" **Been there,** " sighed Tigress, " **Done that.** "

" **Would you stop staring at her like that?** " coughed Fenghuang as she looked back at Po, " **I surely hope you're not in the market for ANOTHER wife?** "

"Yes!" he blurt out quickly, "No! Maybe!"

The Naked Owl blinked. Then she slowly shook her head 'no'.

" **Yes yes,** " agreed Fenghuang, " **She's a nice girl and all, but she's really just into _owls_.** "

"Like you?" asked Monkey.

The Naked Mask just blinked faster.

" **Of course not me!** " hissed Fenghuang.

"Oh man!" moaned Po, "Just my luck!" Then he paused before he rubbed his hands together and said, "Oh wait, I know where we have a couple of Shift Stones!"

" **Seriously?** "

"Sometime my brilliance astounds even me!"

The Naked Mask gulped. " **Vault?** " she asked nervously.

"Oh right!" he replied as he ran for the entrance to the Palace Vaults, "Tong Fo and the vault!"

" **I'm sorry that I had to blow your cover, sister,** " hooted Fenghuang as she wing-hugged the Naked Mask.

The Naked Mask just looked back awkwardly as she said, " **The spider's web grows more complex...** "

"Spider?!" asked Po as he looked about, "Where?!"

" **That phrase,** " observed Tigress, " **I could have sworn I've heard that before.** "

" **I'm still not quite sure why it had to be him...** " muttered Fenghuang under her breath as she looked away from Po and used her wing to cover her face.


	8. Chapter 8

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part VIII: To Vault to the Goal

"Be careful," said Shifu as he led Viper and Monkey into the vaults, "We still don't know where Tong Fo is or what he's really after."

"Of course, Master," they said in agreement as one.

"Someone as clever as Tong Fo may well have tampered with the traps so they could be used against us," he added, "so be careful of traps that you think you know well."

"So act like we've never been here before and don't really know where anything is?" asked Viper.

"More or less," he replied, "Yes."

"Well I think we can take care of ourselves," said Monkey, "It's not like we're as inept as Po down here."

"Just don't get cocky, Master Monkey."

"Okay."

"Unfortunately," he mused as they walked down the hallway, "I'm not sure what he hopes to gain. There's several items in here that would fetch a fortune if sold to the black market, but simply getting wealth has never been a problem for Tong Fo. I could see him trying to get something for the power it offers, but most of the stuff down here is better suited to fighting than crime. He's also the kind that doesn't like the idea of handing out power to his flunkies because he's always worried that if one becomes more powerful than him, they just might turn on him."

"Maybe he's looking for a monster relic to act as a bodyguard and enforcer?" asked Viper.

"Most of the monster trapped here like the Mongolian Fist Demon cannot be controlled. I'm sure that Tong Fo wouldn't want a minion that he couldn't trust."

"Besides, we passed that jar several rooms back..." said Monkey, "you know, after that little incident with Po, the Dragon Warrior Fan Club and..."

"Please don't remind me," he groaned as he covered his eyes for a second.

"Well there's several areas he could rob," mused Viper, "but only one real way out. Unless there's a relic that allows for travelling distances instantly without actually crossing the space."

"There are none that I'm aware of," he replied. Then he paused before he added, "Well other than a strange little necklace that can temporarily turn someone into a ghost... but the only thing they can take with them is the necklace. It's only really useful to someone who totally committed to being a spy... Not really Tong Fo's style."

They collectively shuddered when they imagined Tong Fo naked and floating by them.

"Anyways," he said, "There's a mile of tunnels and rooms down here. Perhaps it's best that we split up and search for clues."

"Like no way man!" replied Monkey, "Not without some Shǐ kù bǐ Snacks!"

"Wait... what?"

"I have no idea what he's talking about either," said Viper, "Next thing you know, he'll be asking us to ask the talking dog."

"But... dogs already talk. I don't see the big deal."

"Oh, why did I say that?" she replied, "I don't feel quite right."

"Me neither," said Monkey.

"We must be more careful," said Shifu, "There's at least one artifact in here that can mess with one's mind and we can't be sure that Tong Fo has already found one of them."

The others nodded in agreement.

...

"Well that was a hard day's night as it were," said Constable Hu as he looked about at all of Tong Fo's defeated men.

" **Unfortunately,** " said Tigress, " **We're far too busy with the security of the Vault to help you haul these criminals down to the village.** "

"I'm sure they won't mind the walk," he replied.

"The way they're tied up," added Mantis, "I'm sure they won't cause any more trouble."

He knew because they pretty much depleted the entire rope stock of the Jade Palace in order to secure the ruffians.

"I hope that the ropes will at least be returned to us," muttered Crane.

"Yeah," agreed Mantis, "or him and Viper won't have any fun this evening."

"I don't see..." said Hu.

"Nothing!" interrupted Crane, "Viper and I spend a lot of time working on... knots! You never know when you have to make a rope bridge... or something! I... wouldn't exactly call that our fun!"

"Ah, so you are thinking practically I see."

"Riiight..." muttered Mantis, "Rope bridges... keep telling yourselves that."

Meanwhile, Po was tagging along with the Naked Mask and Fenghuang as they made their way to the Vaults.

" **Are you going to drool over my sister all day?** " hooted Fenghuang.

"Can't help it," he gushed, "So... AWESOME!"

" **You have a fetish for naked women wearing masks, do you?** "

"No!" he blurt out, "Yes! Maybe!"

The Naked Mask looked back and forth between the two looking confused.

" **Well if you're a good boy, perhaps we can arrange a little treat for you before sister here has to fly back home,** " she said with a wink towards Po.

He started to do his giddy happy dance while the Naked Mask shot a wide-eyed look at Fenghuang.

" **Don't worry, sister,** " she cooed back, " **I don't plan to let him mate with you, but I do plan to have a little foreplay with you before the main event as it were.** "

Po looked like he was about to explode with happiness while Tigress just face-palmed herself rather hard.

" **You don't mind, do you?** " she asked as she looked at Tigress.

" **I just wish I knew where Siberia is!** " she replied.

" **I believe I caught sight of her in the distance as I flew in,** " came the response, " **If I knew what was going on, I would have stopped by to tell her. But now that I'm here, it would take way too much time to go back out and look. I'm sure she's fine and she'll return when she has the chance.** "

Tigress sighed as she muttered over and over, " **Calm thoughts...** "

" **Just remember,..** " said the Naked Mask before Fenghuang clamped her wing over her beak.

" **Let's not dispense advice so freely like you're her Master or anything,** " cooed Fenghuang into her ear.

"I bet if you're even close to as good as Fenghuang, you'd be a great Master!" said Po to the Naked Mask.

" **Well her class back home needs her more than we do,** " she replied, " **Unfortunate as that might be.** "

"Darn," he replied, "I'd love to know how the whole Naked Mask thing came to be!"

" **Well that's a very long story and I'm sure you'll hear it... sometime.** "

"You speak a lot for your sister," observed Po.

" **What can I say?** " she replied, " **Some of us are more shy than others.** "

"Especially with your wing over her beak like that."

" **What?!** " she asked innocently as she pulled the Naked Mask into a tighter hug, " **This little thing?! Oh, that's just a game we two good sisters like to play!** "

But as the Naked Mask walked, a medium sized red stone fell from her pussy onto the stone walkway. Fenghuang noticed it immediately and used her talon to shove it back up her love hole before anyone else noticed it. It was lucky her beak was still covered because the Naked Mask's yelp would have otherwise surely caught everyone's attention.

" **Now let's just focus on taking care of Tong Fo and making sure everything dangerous stays in the Vault, shall we?** "

Mei Ling approached and asked, "May we be of assistance, Master?" The other snow leopard servants were lined up just behind and beside her.

"Not really," said Crane, "I know that you were trained by Master Junjie and all, but I don't want to take the risk of you or the others getting hurt by the Vault's traps. Just make sure things go smoothly up here until we return, okay?"

"Very well, Master," she replied as she bowed.


	9. Chapter 9

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part IX: Against Tong Foes

Shifu and the others continued their search the Vaults for Tong Fo. He was beginning to become concerned at how deep he had apparently penetrated the Vault complex and they would soon be among the most dangerous possible relics stored the the Jade Palace Vaults.

"It's been a while since we had to avoid a trap," mused Viper.

"It's getting kind of creepy," added Monkey.

"If anyone's made it this far," admitted Shifu, "There's not many traps left that would stop them and still allow passage of authorized visitors."

"Even though we know where the traps are supposed to be," said Viper, "There was some close calls." She glanced back at the slightly burnt last inch or so of her tail from a flaming trap she barely avoided because Tong Fo messed with the trigger mechanism.

"I agree," said Monkey as he glanced at the scrapes in her arm bracers from where he had to deflect some flying blades.

"We have to remain cautious," said Shifu, "Tong Fo could still ambush us at any time."

"There haven't been really any spots so far where an effective ambush could be launched," he replied, "even if he isn't all that large in size."

Shifu gave him a sidelong glance without making a comment. Soon, they came into a room with several large dragon statues contained within. Each statue was a good twenty feet tall and even four Temutai would have had trouble trying to move them. In addition, each statue was made from a single type of gemstone that was forced to be fused into one mass: One of ruby, one of emerald, one of yellow diamond, one of pink diamond, one of blue diamond, one of amethyst, and one of ametrine. They were all crafted to great detail and all at least two centuries old.

"I never thought I'd live to see these," said Viper in awe.

"Me neither," agreed Monkey.

"And it seems this will be the last thing you ever see!" called Tong Fo as he flung a knife from the head of the ruby dragon that Viper barely managed to dodge. By the time they looked that way, he had ducked into cover again.

"I think we just found his ambush point!"

"But there's only one of him and three of us!" replied Viper.

"That's still not enough!" called Tong Fo from atop the ametrine dragon at Monkey.

"How did he get over there so fast?!"

"He must have found some kind of speed relic!" said Shifu as he looked around for the attacker. Then he dodged a knife thrown at him from the head of the blue diamond dragon.

"Oh," said Tong Fo from the head of the dragon, "My bad. Did I hurt you?"

"That's about the last thing I thought I'd hear from Tong Fo," muttered Monkey.

"What can we do as long as he's over our heads?" asked Viper.

"Separate and hide!" replied Shifu, "Then we'll climb the statues were next to once we think he can't see us! Then one of us can hopefully ambush him once we get to the top!"

The three of them scattered as they sprinted for cover.

"I hate you!" screamed Tong Fo as he flung a knife from atop the yellow diamond dragon, "NOW DIE!"

"Someone has anger issues!" called Monkey as he ran.

"It's like he's in several places at the same time!" yelled Viper.

"Several places at the same time?" muttered Shifu as he hid.

...

" **Now look Po darling,** " said Fenghuang as she kept her wing over the beak of the Naked Mask, " **If I told you her real name, that would ruin the mystery, wouldn't it?** "

"Okay..." he replied, then paused before he asked, "So how can she do the Impossible Technique: Wing Blade Tornado?"

" **Well...** " she mused, " **She's almost as good as I am. I managed to teach her a few of them... when I was visiting her one month. She knows... five of the original seven Impossible Moves!** "

"That's so AWESOME!" he gushed. Then he paused to add, "So... how come I've never heard of her?"

" **Well... that is to say...** "

It was about then that the Naked Mask used her wing to point at her mask.

" **It's the whole secret identity thing!** " she said quickly, " **People with false identities don't get to be known far from home. Yeah, that's it.** "

"Oh..." he said, "I get it now! And since she's not known by name, she doesn't get a swelled ego from her power and her accomplishments. That's why she's remained more humble than you."

The Naked Mask nodded.

" **Right...** " she muttered, " **Whatever works...** "

"Sorry?" he asked.

" **Yes!** " she replied, " **Perhaps I could have learned a thing or two from her over the years. I felt that what I did belonged to me. That I had the right to claim the glory of accomplishing them. In hindsight, I can see where that led me.** "

"Well as long as you learned your lesson, then it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

" **I guess so...** "

By then, their group stood before the entrance to the Vaults. It looked slight danker, darker and creepier than the last time even Po had been there.

" **It's lucky I've been here before,** " said Fenghuang, " **Even if it's been a decade or two since my last visit, it's not like the place has changed all that much as far as the layout and the traps go.** "

"I've been to a few rooms too," offered Po helpfully, and then winced as he said, "Well at least the corridor containing the Alabaster Jar of Remembrance."

" **Oh?** " she asked, " **How many of those traps did you set off?** "

"Uh... Well..."

" **That many, eh? It's lucky you're so durable, my darling Po. Did you remember to take the key to deactivate the traps on the way back?** "

"Uh... Well..."

" **I see. So you double dipped those traps, did you?** "

The Naked Mask managed to whisper something into her ear.

" **Oh that's right,** " she muttered, " **That Jar restores memories taken away by such things as the Fluttering Finger Mindslip Technique. A powerful technique that's easy to abuse.** "

"Well not anymore," he replied, "Master Siberia put a technique block on me so I can't accidentally use it again... or on purpose again really."

" **Well that's what I would expect from her now. She's so very humble and responsible. I sometimes wonder how I might have turned out if I was trained by the same Grand Master she was?** " She paused before she added, " **Not that there was anything wrong with the way Grand Master Oogway taught me!** " Then she paused again before she continued, " **But it does puzzle me how someone who communicates with the universe would not see how I would have turned out after I was trained...** "

"Maybe he saw that someday, Master Siberia would come along and teach you to be humble!" offered Po, "Perhaps if you were more modest all along, you wouldn't have pushed yourself so hard to learn the Seven Impossible Techniques!"

" **Well... that would explain a few things...** "

"You know, it might be hard to navigate the Vault if you keep your grip on the Naked Mask like that."

" **Huh?** " she asked, " **Oh right!** " She released her wing grip on the Naked Mask. " **I guess that little game has gone on for long enough then.** "

"Still doesn't sound like much of a game," he muttered.

Tigress walked by them as she continued to mumble to herself over and over, " **Calm thoughts...** "

" **Now if I remember correctly, there's a shortcut to the deeper part of the vaults through the corridor of the Alabaster Jar of Remembrance.** "

"Isn't that a dead end passage?" asked Po.

" **Not if you know about the secret door at the end of it,** " she replied.

"Oh..."

" **And this time, don't forget to pick up the trap deactivation key on the way by,** " she added, " **We might as well come back that way on the way out.** "

"Or you could..."

" **Not really big on pockets. And surely the Naked Mask has none herself.** "

"Okay. I guess."

" **Good darling,** " she said as they turned a corner. By then, Fenghuang had come to lead the little expedition down into the Vaults of the Jade Palace.

"Have you ever lost you memories?"

" **Odd question,** " she replied, " **But yes, an evil cobra master once erased my memories with his hypnosis Kung Fu. After all, one can't perform Kung Fu if they can't remember it, now can they? It was an emergency, so Oogway literally dragged me down here to get the cure rather than just fetching it himself.** "

"Did you win in the end?!" he asked almost breathlessly.

" **Do you really have to ask?!** "

" **Humbleness, dear sister,** " replied the Naked Mask.

" **Oh right,** " she said, " **Yes, we managed to restore the memories of the original Furious Five and managed to defeat the snake army of the evil cobra... who's name slips my mind at the moment.** " She noticed that Po was about to explode with fanboy gushing when she added, " **And yes, it was awesome.** " She looked around as she turned the corner and announced, " **Here we are. I better go first to show the rest of you which traps are where and how you need to move in order to avoid them.** " She glanced at Po as she added, " **I'm guessing you weren't paying attention to the patterns in the traps, were you?** "

He slowly shook his head 'no'.

She started off down the corridor as the others watched.


	10. Chapter 10

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part X: Remembrance

The group stopped before the **Corridor of Unbelievable Agony** as Po looked nervous. "Why do I have the feeling I've been down here before?" he asked as he looked about.

Mantis replied, "Oh yeah, you must have forgot this part the same time you wiped your memories of the Fluttering Finger Mindslip."

"I did?" he asked.

" **Pretty standard stuff,** " said Fenghuang, " **You get hit, burnt and shot with a whole lot of darts.** "

"I don't like this," he squeaked.

" **We don't have time to go the long way,** " she retorted as she stepped up behind him, " **You loving wife will get you through this without a scratch.** " She braced her wings against his back as her chi built up.

"Are you sure about THHHIIIIIIIIIIiiiiissss?!..." he yelled as a burst of chi flung him down the hallway. True to her word, not one blunt instrument, dart or flame even touched him.

" **I have the feeling I've forgotten something important here.** "

Po slammed gut first into the pedestal holding up the Alabaster Jar of Remembrance. "OOF!" he grunted.

" **Oh that,** " she cooed as the pot overturned onto Po's head.

The Naked Mask flew down the passage avoiding all of the traps as she went, and Fenghuang came flying down after. Tigress was almost as fast as the two fliers. Mantis might not have been as fast as the fliers, but his small size helped him get by untouched as well. When she got to him, the Naked Mask lifted the jar and put it back in place as they clay hardened on Po's head. Then it burst into clay dust to show Po with a very strange look on his face.

"Oh no!" he said at last, "I was such a jerk to everyone! No wonder I wasn't supposed to know the Fluttering Finger Mindslip! It's just too easy to abuse!"

" **That's all in the past now darling,** " cooed Fenghuang into his ear.

"But now I remember something else too!"

" **What is it?** " asked the Naked Mask.

"My parents are really pandas!" he exclaimed.

" **Nothing gets by him, does it?** " cooed Fenghuang.

" **Would you let him speak without the snark?!** " hissed Tigress.

She wing shrugged back.

"But I also remember the village I was born in!" he continued, "That it was a village that was almost all pandas like me! My father's name is Li Shan!" He paused before he added, "But I still can't remember anything about my mother but her smiling face."

" **What happened?** "

"Wolves!" he said, "They attacked! Killing everyone they caught!" He was close to a panic. The panda was starting to hyperventilate. But the Naked Mask walked up and touched a point on the side of his neck with a flight feather, and then Po calmed down. "Mom... she ran away with me. Hid me in a crate of radishes. All I remember was darkness and loneliness until Mister Ping found me... and made me his adopted son!"

" **That sounds terrible.** "

"If I could just figure out which river carried me into the Valley of Peace..."

" **All that is nice, darling,** " she replied, " **but we have the little matter of the Vault and Tong Fo to deal with first.** "

"Oh right," he said quickly.

" **But I promise you this Po,** " said Tigress as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, " **Once we're done with this, I won't rest until we find your real father.** "

Po smiled and kissed her cheek back.

" **Repressed memories are sometimes hard to... *MMMPPPHHH!*** " said the Naked Mask before Fenghuang clamped her wing down over her beak again.

" **Still not their Master,** " she whispered into her ear.

Then Fenghuang walked casually over to the wall and pressed a sequence of bricks until something clicked and a secret door slid open.

" **Here we go,** " she said as she walked through.

Po gulped as he followed.

...

"Blast!" said Shifu as he dodged another knife, "I can't find a place where he can't see me."

"Where the heck is he getting all those knives from?!" asked Monkey from behind a different statue.

"Isn't there a relic in here," said Viper, "A throwing knife that always magically reappears in your hand as soon as it hits something? It makes it look like the user has an unlimited number of knives."

" _The Throwing Knife of Fēi Dāo!_ " replied Shifu quickly, "He must have already gone pretty far into the Vault to find a relic weapon as powerful as that!"

"Then he's probably got some other toys to use against us too!" yelled Monkey.

"Could he be using some kind of teleportation?!" asked Viper.

"I don't think so," replied Shifu, "but then I hardly know of every relic that's being kept safe down here in the vaults!"

"Oh, that's so great!" retorted Monkey, "Can it get any worse than this?!"

"Oh, I assure you it will get worse!" hissed Tong Fo from one of the statue's heads, "Behold the power of the Jewel of Life!"

"The what now?"

"A jewel that bestows a false sense of life to the inanimate when physical contact is made," replied Shifu.

"Like a dragon statue?!" he cried as the ruby dragon statue began to move on its own.

"Exactly!" he said as he looked up, and then added, "Oh poop."

"Is it permanent?" asked Viper.

"Yes, until either it's the wielder of the gem turns it off, the object is destroyed or it's immersed in salt water!"

"All those options sound so lovely!" said Monkey as the ruby dragon stared at him.

"On the good side, the Jewel of Life can only animate one object at a time!" he added as Monkey dodged a tail slap from the great statue.

"Oh that's good to know!" retorted the evasive Monkey.

"Then the first thing we have to do is find Tong Fo and get the Jewel of Life away from him!" hissed Viper.

"That's TWO things!"

"You're going to nitpick me now?!"

"I gotta be me," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you.

Part XI: Bad Day!

Things were getting more chaotic for Shifu, Viper and Monkey as now, a ruby dragon statue was on the prowl for them as well as the mysterious Tong Fo throwing knives at them from seemingly more than one place at the same time.

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" yelled Monkey as he ran away from the ruby dragon.

"How are we supposed to defeat about a ton of ruby with claws and fangs?!" asked Viper.

"Other than getting the Jewel of Life back from Tong Fo and turning the magic off," replied Shifu, "I can't think of anything that wouldn't completely destroy the statue."

"How bad a thing is that?!" asked Monkey.

"Besides the fact it's priceless and supposedly created by the dragon gods themselves... It's very bad!"

"Worse than us getting splattered?!"

Shifu didn't respond. He was too busy dodging a thrown knife.

"Hello?!"

"I'm thinking about it!" snapped Shifu.

"Well please think faster!" he replied as he dodged an incoming knife.

"Yes, think faster there Shifu!" called Tong Fo from one of the dragon statue heads, "Otherwise, I might become bored over here! You wouldn't like me when I'm bored!"

"Sorry! I haven't had the chance to polish me act yet!" said Monkey, "But why did the dragon cross the road?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Come on. If you don't want to be bored, at least try to answer."

"To get to the other side?"

"Why did the dragon cross the road?"

"Uh... To get to the other side?"

"Why did the dragon cross the road?" as he dodged another blade.

"Why are you asking me..."

"Because the dragon wanted this joke to drag on!" he replied. There was a pause before he added, "Get it?"

"We all got it!" said Shifu.

"And it wasn't that good!" added Viper.

"So... everyone's a critic!" replied Monkey.

There was actual snickering from Tong Fo as Viper made her way over to Monkey.

"I hear Tong Fo's voice coming from at least two different places at the same time," she said loud enough for him and Shifu to hear her.

"So it must be some kind of copying relic," he mused.

"Watch out for the dragon's foot!" called Shifu as the ruby dragon's foot crashed down where they were standing. He paused before he asked, "Master Monkey? Master Viper?"

"We're good!" called Viper from behind another statue.

"It's not that easy to get rid of us!" added Monkey.

"Hey Master Shifu!" called a voice from the doorway, "Need a hand?!"

Shifu looked over to see Po standing there with two owls just behind.

"How did you get down here so fast?!" asked the red panda.

" **We took the stairs!** " replied Fenghuang as she stepped up beside Po.

"Whoa!" said Po as he looked at the ruby dragon statue, "We have moving statues?! That is so AWESOME!"

" **Focus darling!** " said the owl, " **It's obviously the work of the Jewel of Life!** "

"Whoa!" he said again, "That is..."

" **So awesome!** " replied Tigress as she came up behind the owls. She had a mantis on her shoulder, " **We know already.** "

"Why is the Naked Mask down here?!" asked Shifu.

" **We didn't have time to be fussy!** " she replied, " **Besides, it looks like we could use all the helping... talons we could get.** "

" **And she's naked,** " added Fenghuang, " **Where's she going to hide something she stole?** "

"Well she could hide something small up her..." said Po.

" **Forget I said anything!** " she sighed.

"Well... you did ask."

" **Much to my chagrin,** " she sighed back.

"Well I hate to rain on your parade," interrupted Viper, "but Tong Fo has somehow managed to be in more than one place at the same time AND has The Throwing Knife of Fēi Dāo!"

" **It must be the _Ring of the Nine Dragons_!** " said the Naked Mask.

"The what now?!" asked Monkey.

" **It's a powerful magic ring that makes eight exact copies of the wearer!** " she explained, " **Created over 1,000 years ago by Jiǔ Lóng! But the reason the ring isn't sought after more is that each copy is mentally or physically flawed! Even the original user becomes flawed by the power of the ring!** "

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew all that," muttered Shifu.

" **What can I say,** " replied Fenghuang, " **My dear sister is a bookworm in her spare time.** "

"Well at least we have a better idea of what we're up against," noted Viper.

"And your reinforcements have arrived!" chimed in Mantis.

"FOOLS!" hissed Tong Fo, "If I were here to destroy you, then you'd already be dead no matter how many of you there are! I HATE YOU LITTLE GOODY TWO-SLIPPERS!"

"Well I'm sorry it had to turn out like this," said another Tong Fo from another location.

"Speak for yourself, you apologizing wimp!"

"Oh great," muttered Monkey, "Now we get to listen to Tong Fo arguing with himself."

" **That just might be the edge we need,** " replied the Naked Mask.

"I think I see what you mean," said Po. He looked about as he shouted, "So... there's nine Tong Fo in here?!"

"Yes," replied several voices at once.

" **And which of you is the real Tong Fo?** " asked Fenghuang.

"I am!" replied several voices at once.

" **Well which one of you is giving the orders?** " asked the Naked Mask.

"I do!" replied several voices at once.

"Well you all can't be in charge!" said Po, "Only the greatest one of you can be the real Tong Fo, and only he can tell the rest of you what to do!"

"That's me!" replied several voices at once. There was a pause before they said, "No, I'm the best!" Another pause before they said, "The only real one here is ME!"

Suddenly the sound of a fist fight could be heard in more than one place in the room.

" **There's something amiss here,** " said the Naked Mask, " **I only hear eight Tong Fo voices. Not nine.** "

"One of them must have left in order to secure what Tong Fo is really here to get!" said Shifu.

" **The sooner we defeat his copies and stop the ruby dragon,** " said Tigress, " **the sooner we can get to the bottom of this!** "

"Try not to destroy any of these statues!" called Shifu, "They at least a thousand years old and they're priceless!"

"I'd like to think I'm priceless too!" shouted Monkey.

"I got one of them!" called Viper from the head of the sapphire dragon. She had one of the Tong Fo wrapped up in her coils.

"Hey baby," he cooed into her ear, "I'm a lover, not a fighter. You're really hot. Want to make passionate monkey sex all night long?"

"Too much information!" she protested as he started caressing her body.

" **As long as he's not trying to kill you,** " said Fenghuang, " **Just keep him busy!** "

"That's the problem right there!" she replied, "He wants to get busy and I don't!" Then she paused as the Tong Fo touched something sensitive on her body. "AH!" she moaned, "and I think he knows where to touch me too!"

" **Yes, I'm sure we'll save you from almost certain temptation here in a moment.** "

"AH!" she groaned, "Keep that hand... (gasp) to yourself!" With her coils all around him, they couldn't see what Tong Fo's hand was doing, but everyone (besides Po) had a pretty good idea what he was doing to Viper. Soon, Viper was rolling around like a ball. "I said keep that hand... MMMPPPHHH!" Tong Fo had grabbed her by the head and dragged her into a mouth to mouth kiss just before they fell off the dragon statue.

Po managed to dive under the two just before they bounced off his prodigious stomach fat.

" **Well at least he isn't going to be able to screw her like that.** " She noticed that Tigress was glaring at her before she added, " **What?!** "

" **Perhaps you should focus on the task at hand,** " said the Naked Mask.

" **Fine,** " she muttered, " **It's not like loverboy Tong Fo is going to be doing anything else for a while.** "

" **I really hope there's only one horny Tong Fo,** " grumbled Tigress.

" **Given the nature of the Ring of Nine Dragons,** " replied the Naked Mask, " **That seems most likely.** "


	12. Chapter 12

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XII: Flawed Copies

Monkey ran over to where Viper and loverboy Tong Fo fell from the statue.

"Hey!" he said as he scoped up a curved knife, "The Throwing Knife of Fēi Dāo! Tong Fo must have dropped it!"

"Then how are they still throwing knives at us?!" asked Mantis as he jumped around.

" **If he was holding the relic when activating the Ring of the Nine Dragons,** " speculated the Naked Mask, " **The knife might have been copied too. It would most likely become flawed like the user of the ring.** "

"That would explain why he hasn't actually hit any of us yet," agreed Shifu.

"So one Tong Fo is missing and one's busy," said Monkey as he glanced at the Viper ball that rolled into the corner. She was whimpering softly and moaning into loverboy Tong Fo's mouth as his unseen hand was surely going to town on her pussy. His other hand was still firmly keeping Viper's head from pulling away from the kiss. Her eyes were closed tight and he was pretty sure that she was crying.

"I bet she wished she had poisonous fangs now," muttered Mantis as she squirmed and twisted around her prisoner.

"That's what I call taking one for the team!"

"Focus please," said Shifu, "We have seven more..."

"STUPID GIGOLO!" hissed the angry Tong Fo, "I'll be glad to see that loser copy of me go!"

"We're terribly sorry for my horny clone's behavior," said the apologetic Tong Fo, "He surely didn't get permission to touch Lady Viper like that."

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, YOU LOSER! I swear you'll all be bowing down to ME!"

" **Well if one of you is so easily distracted,** " said Fenghuang, " **I'm sure he can't be the best of you.** "

"I don't care if I lead!" shouted the greedy Tong Fo, "All of this treasure is belonging to ME!"

A few other Tong Fo said in reply, "Follow me and you can have all the treasures you can hoard!"

"Works for me!"

" **I think the greedy one is allowing himself to be distracted by the treasures in this room,** " said the Naked Mask.

"Works for me!" said Po.

"Say," asked Shifu, "Anyone seen Master Crane?"

"I think we left him back at the Jade Palace. He wasn't with us when we entered the Vaults."

"Well if any of the Tong Fo slip past us with a treasure, he's the only one who can stop him from getting away with it."

" **Great, we get to trust everything to stick legs,** " muttered Fenghuang.

" **He's one of the Five,** " replied Tigress, " **I know him well enough to believe in him.** "

" **That's... ah, it's not important enough to be snarky right now...** "

Tigress smiled slightly.

"Master Tigress," interrupted Shifu, "We have things under control here. You need to go deeper into the Vaults to track down the Tong Fo that got away from us. Do whatever you have to to stop him from stealing something really dangerous from the Deep Vaults. Some of the things we keep down there... would terrify me in the wrong hands."

"Worse than the Hammer of Lei Lang?" asked Po.

"Much worse than even that."

Everyone shuddered at that thought. Tigress dashed off after the absent Tong Fo.

Fenghuang looked about at the chaotic scene and the rampaging dragon statue. Then she looked at the greedy Tong Fo as she said, " **Hey, why are you messing with those petty gold trinkets?!** "

"Gold is good," he replied, "Gold is shiny."

" **The Jewel of Life if surely worth much more than a dozen pounds of gold trinkets.** "

"You're right!" he hissed as he jumped towards the ruby dragon.

"What are you doing besides wasting your breath?!" asked Mantis.

"She's using the weakness of the Tong Fo against them," replied Shifu, "Very clever tactics."

Suddenly, the ruby dragon stopped moving as greedy Tong Fo cried, "My precious! You are mine now!"

"YOU MORON!" called angry Tong Fo, "Return the ruby dragon to life at once! I order you!"

The greedy Tong Fo responded by blowing the raspberries back at angry Tong Fo, causing him to bellow in rage.

...

Meanwhile

...

"So..." panted Crane, "Is this really a good time?" He was laying face up on the ground with his wings open wide. With his legs spread, Mei Ling had more than enough room to get into his crotch. She was naked for all but her black cap over her ears (which Crane thought looked really hot on her). One of her hands was holding onto a string of smooth jade beads that went right into Crane's anus.

Mei Ling paused from sucking his cock to reply, "Of course Master. The entrance to the Vault is being watched closely by Junjie's former servants. Even we are within sight if action should be required."

"I feel a little guilty about indulging myself at a time like this."

"Do not fear, Master," she replied, "If anyone shall be punished for this, it shall be me."

Then she took his whole dick back into her mouth and returned to deep throating it.

"I'm glad mother can't see me right now," he sighed. Then he looked all around just in case he jinxed himself. There was no sign of his mother anywhere.

A few minutes passed before he began blowing his wad down her throat. When she started swallowing, she also began pulling the beads out of his ass slowly.

"OH WOW!" he moaned as he kept cumming, "This is like the best I've ever had!"

And as long as she pulled the beaded string out, he kept blowing his wad down her throat. Finally, she reached the end of the beads and he stopped spurting.

"I love you, Master," she purred as she released his penis, his jiz dripping from her panting mouth.

"I love you too!" he replied.

But then she began pushing the beaded string back into his ass. It didn't take long to get all of them but a length of string back into his butt.

"Uh..." he panted.

"Oh, now it's my turn," she moaned as she positioned herself to ride his cock.

"Okay," he said meekly as she mounted him.

...

' ** _There's only one Tong Fo ahead of me,_** ' Tigress thought as she ran down the corridor, ' ** _I can take care of this._** ' She could move fast now because she was well past the mundane hallway traps that would have stopped the less skilled. ' ** _But what could he really be looking for down here?_** ' Before she knew it, she was turning a corner into a dead end. ' _ **Blast it,**_ ' she thought, ' _ **If there's some way Tong Fo got through, I can get through here too!**_ '

She examined the wall more closely when she noticed fine writing.

" **Beyond this wall lies the Tools of the Gods,**" she muttered aloud, " **Be wary all who seek to pass.** "

' _ **Maybe there's a clue somewhere else on this wall as to how to get past,**_ ' she thought as she began examining the wall from top to bottom.

Minutes passed as she searched, but all the symbols on the wall appeared to be meaningless gibberish to her.

" **ARGH!** " she growled in frustration, " **Maybe I should just BLOW THIS WALL DOWN!** "

Then she paused as she took some deep breaths.

' _ **No,**_ ' she thought as she sought to bring herself back in control, ' _ **Meditate. Remain in control. There must be a clue here somewhere. Master Siberia expects me to be in control of my passions.**_ ' Then she added, ' _ **Besides, if anything would trigger a trap, surely something as blunt as destroying this wall would set it off.**_ ' She closed her eyes as she drew her chi into them. ' _ **Perhaps as a Celestial Phoenix, I can see something my normal eyes cannot.**_ ' When she opened her eyes brightly glowing with her chi, some of the symbols were softly glowing. ' _ **This must mean something! It has to!**_ '

She tried touching the symbols, but nothing happened. Then she looked more closely.

' ** _Each symbol has a single character concealed within,_** ' she noticed, ' _ **A single letter. Perhaps together, it forms some kind of phrase.**_ ' She began stringing the letters together in her mind, adding spaces as she needed until a single coherent phrase emerged.

" **Gong yi tanpai?** " she asked.

To her surprise, the wall drew back, split apart and opened the way for her.

' _ **Blast,**_ ' she thought as she moved ahead, ' _ **Who know how much of a lead that Tong Fo has over me now. Well I hope he hasn't already found another way out of here.**_ '


	13. Chapter 13

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XIII: Canceling the Tong Show

With the ruby dragon statue deanimated, the battle tide began to turn in favor of Shifu and the others. He looked about and noted that the others were beginning to pick up on the flaws of the various Tong Fo copies and using them to their best advantage.

Viper was still entangled with the loverboy Tong Fo.

Monkey lured out the angry Tong Fo with a barrage of insults that he had to come out and reply to.

Fenghuang brought out the sorry Tong Fo by demanding her properly apologize to her in person.

The remainder were either absent in the case of the one Tigress was chasing, or battling the other Tong Fo in order to determine who was the most worthy to lead them. He was familiar with at least one more of them: greedy Tong Fo. While he was wondering what could appeal to him more than the Jewel of Life, he noticed that the Naked Mask was hovering over a pearl as large as one of her eyes.

When she glanced in his direction, she winked like she wanted him for some reason. He figured she was trying to get him to come over without drawing the attention of one of the Tong Fo, so he came over.

" **I don't believe it,** " she said as she picked it up, " **I think this is the Pearl Eye of Yú Yǎn.** "

He caught on to her drift as he replied, "You shouldn't trifle with a precious treasure like that!"

" **Do you have any idea how hard it is to battle evil and fight crime anonymously?!** " she asked back, " **A trinket like this could set me up for the rest of my life! This alone could buy me my own...** "

" **MINE!** " shouted greedy Tong Fo as he lunged at her from the shadows of the nearest dragon statue. In his rush to make a grab at the pearl, he got caught between Shifu's kick and the wing slap of the Naked Mask. As he fell between them, the Jewel of Life was dislodged from his grasp. Shifu twisted his arm behind his back before taking a seat on his butt.

" **I think we have this one under control as well.** "

"Give me back my Precious!" whined the greedy Tong Fo.

"I'll be so glad when there's only one Tong Fo to deal with," muttered Po.

"Is there some way to turn off the Ring of the Nine Dragons?" asked Mantis.

" **Not until we recover the Ring itself. But I have a feeling there's another short term means of dealing with these various Tong Fo.** "

"What might that be?" asked Shifu, but the Naked Mask simply picked up the greedy Tong Fo while he was dislodged from the smaller foe's back. "What are you going to do with him?" he asked as he backed up.

The Naked Mask took the greedy Tong Fo and used her talon to fling him right at the angry one. When the two hit each other, there was a burst of bright light. When the light was gone, only one of them remained.

" **Master Viper!** " she called, " **Throw the horny Tong Fo into the apologetic one!** "

She was all too happy to comply while Fenghuang used a wing sweep to throw her charge. The two of them met with another flash of light, and then there was only one of them remaining.

" **It seems that every time two are forced back together, they have a moment of disorientation! We have to use that fact to our advantage!** "

Fenghuang and the Naked Mask were all too happy to throw the two recombined Tong Fo into each other as well, so now the four Tong Fo had been reduced to one. Po dropped on him so that his elbow landed on the confused loris' stomach.

"Not so tough are you now, eh?!" he gloated over his defeated foe.

"Not so smart are you?!" he replied.

"Huh?"

" **This is all a diversion,** " said the Naked Mask, " **Only Tigress stands between Tong Fo and his real prize.** "

"You didn't think I was aware of the limitations of the _Ring of Nine Dragons_ , or how I was so willing to us it?!" he gloated, "By now, the copy I sent after the real treasures I came here for should now have them!"

"I was kinda hoping that for once, you weren't two steps ahead of us," muttered Po.

Just then, all of the remaining Tong Fo in the room disappeared without a trace.

" **Blast!** " said Fenghuang, " **The one with the ring must have turned it back off! That must mean he's close to his true goal in the Deep Vaults!** "

"Hey!" said Po, "I know my sweet Tigress, and I don't think she's going to let Tong Fo get away with anything!"

" **I don't think even Tong Fo realizes what the significance of being a Celestial Phoenix is,** " said Fenghuang, " **So I doubt he can prepare a defense against what she could do to him.** "

"Did that little pervert hurt you?!" asked Po as he rushed over to Viper's side.

"No," she replied, "But I do feel... _violated_."

"I'm so sorry for that!" he said as she coiled about the arm he offered her.

"Thank you for your concern," she answered as she kissed Po on his cheek, "but I'm sure some quality time with Tigress will make up for it."

"I just want you to know right now that no matter how long I'm married to her, I'll never begrudge the feelings that you two share for each other."

"That's the sweetest thing to say!" she gushed as she rubbed her cheek against his.

" **Yeah,** " agreed Fenghuang, " **I think Tigress is going to need a guest room for Viper adjoining her own bedroom. Something adjoining Master Siberia's room as well.** "

Shifu noticed that the last part of Fenghuang's statement seemed to be directed towards the Naked Mask for some reason.

"I've never felt more loved," she replied as she glanced towards Shifu, "but I promise I'm going to stay with the Furious Five as long as they're going to need me."

Shifu nodded back towards her.

...

Back in the Deep Vaults

...

Tong Fo had found the Golden Chest that he had been looking for since he came into the Jade Palace Vaults. Now that his prize was in hand, it was time to deactivate the _Ring of the Nine Dragons_. He needed to have all of his wits about him as he picked the lock containing his true objective.

"Once this prize is mine," he gloated, "I shall become... unstoppable!"

After spending a moment picking the lock with a wire from his sleeve, the box sprang open.

"And now to gather my... WHAT?! IT'S NOT HERE?!"

" **That treasure might not be here,** " said Tigress as she stepped into view, " **but I am.** "

"I had a feeling that one of you would be foolish enough to follow me," he said as he pulled something from his sleeve, "but I picked up a thing or two along the way just in case." Out from his sleeve he pulled a rather elaborate looking... comb?

" **What are you going to do with that?! Get the knots out of my fur?!** "

" _TANGLE WEB COMB_!" he called as a mass the serpentine tendrils shot out from the comb at her. They moved so fast that Tigress found herself hogtied from her mouth to her ankles before she even knew what happened. Her arms were quite tied down as well.

" **MMMPPPHHH?!** " she protested. Then she lost her balance and fell on her chest.

"Taken a little of that arrogance out of you, have I?" he gloated as he walked towards her.

She struggled wildly, but in vain.

"Since the treasure I sought apparently isn't here... I need someone to vent my frustrations on. It looks that that sucker... is going to be you."

She gulped hard as he reached out to touch her.


	14. Chapter 14

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XIV: Tigress in a bind

"Alright!" shouted Po as he looked about the room, "I think our work here is done!"

"Yes," muttered Shifu as he looked at the mess left behind in the battle of the Tong Fo clones, "I suppose cleanup here... can wait for a while."

" **I'm still worried about what Tong Fo is really after,** " mused the Naked Mask.

"As am I," he agreed.

" **All I know is that the most dangerous relics are kept in the Deep Vaults,** " said Fenghuang, " **Things that could completely upset the balance of power in the land if they fell under the control of a tyrant or criminal.** "

"More dangerous than the Yin-Yang Mirror?!" asked Po.

" **There's a reason I never ventured into that place,** " she replied, " **I might have been an egomaniac in my day, but I'm not CRAZY.** "

"Grand Master Oogway handled all such matters personally," agreed Shifu.

"Did he ever say anything about what was kept there?" inquired the Dragon Warrior.

"Only a few things," he replied, "One was these relics could work together to become even more powerful than when they were used alone. Two was that some of these relics could act as gateways to the Spirit Realm or even more dangerous places beyond. Third was that all of these ancient relics came from another dimension and obey laws somewhat... different... than our own."

"That sounds kinda awesome scary."

" **I don't suppose Oogway left any clues about how to get into the Deep Vaults?** " asked Fenghuang.

"Well I suppose that since you're a Celestial Phoenix now, he might just show up and tell us when the time is right?" asked Po optimistically.

" **One... would hope so.** "

"Then the only thing that remains... is to find our way to the Deep Vaults and look for the final barrier keeping intruders from stealing its secrets," said Shifu as he walked into the next passage. The others followed along. Almost no one but the Naked Mask noticed the suspicious glance he gave her over his shoulder before he started walking faster.

"I hope for Tong Fo's sake that he isn't trying anything nasty with my Tigress!" hissed Viper as she slithered along. She things the large-eyed Loris did to her was still burning in her mind. The humiliation she felt from being violated even as she kept him busy. While it wasn't his normal behavior, she realized that Tong Fo had dark sides, but he had even darker aspects to his personality he was keeping under control.

"Oh, if he's tried anything funny," growled Po, "There's going to be a bit of a line ahead of you in the kicking Tong Fo's tail department."

Fenghuang nodded in agreement.

...

Meanwhile, back in the Jade Palace grounds

...

"Wow Mei Ling," panted Crane as he lay on his back, "You sure know how to wear a guy out."

She panted as she rode his cock once more. Once, she orally satisfied him, and now he had cum into her vagina a good three more times. He wasn't used to such a sex marathon, but apparently the snow leopard was. She hadn't indicated how many times she climaxed herself, but he guessed it had to be two or three times.

"I know you have one more in you," she panted as her legs flexed and her loins rode his rigid member, "and I shall get it out of you."

"Well I promise I'll find a way to keep going until you're satisfied," he grunted.

"Pity Mistress Viper isn't here to enjoy this moment with us."

"I'm sure she'll make up for it once they return from stopping Tong Fo," he agreed.

About then, the Golden Cat known as Māo Shān approached them. As a condition of her punishment set by Master Viper, she was required to wear an embarrassing maid's uniform that covered nothing of her naughty bits. But as the two were still engaged in sex with each other, neither of them noticed until she spoke up.

"Master Crane?" she asked quietly.

Crane yelped in surprise as he blew his wad once more into Mei Ling. Then he and Mei Ling both turned to glare at the newcomer to the scene.

"A thousand apologies, Master," she said quickly, "but there's someone at the gate seeking out the Naked Mask."

The snow leopard continued to milk his cock with her pussy and leg muscles even as he replied, "Oh? Is Constable Hu back so soon?"

"No," she replied slowly, "I believe it's that bat maiden... that T'án-mó zhī zhǎo seemed to be so fond... of using as bait for the Naked Mask."

"I wonder what she wants?"

"It didn't feel like my place to ask," she replied, "but do you wish for me to turn her away?"

"No," he replied, "Just bring her inside the gates, and wait with her..." He glanced at Mei Ling before he added, "while I make myself more... presentable."

"As you with, Master," she answered as she bowed to them. Then she turned and walked back towards the gates.

"If Master wishes," purred Mei Ling as she leaned down to nibble at his throat, "I can help speed up a bath very much."

"Alright," he replied, "but no more mating for the rest of the day." He sighed before he added, "I'm going to need a day or two to recover my strength..."

So she got off his dick and helped him back to his feet.

"Oh what was her name again?" he mumbled to himself, "Mayonnaise or something?"

"I believe it's Mayumi," she replied.

"Those Nippon folk like strange names," he muttered.

"If Master says so."

...

Down in the Deep Vaults

...

"You know," said Tong Fo as he scratched the back of one of Tigress' ears, "I've spent a very long time keeping parts of me suppressed. You saw a couple of those parts of me earlier, didn't you?"

She growled through the gag formed in her mouth by the Tangle Web Comb.

"Fortunately for you, the Tangle Web Comb is keeping me from doing anything to your body," he continued, "Not without the risk of you escaping while I tried something. But still, there's other things we can do together for amusement."

Once again, she growled her disapproval.

"Well since you've been elevated to the status of a Celestial Phoenix, perhaps it would be amusing to find out what scares you the most," he mused as he showed her a trinket shaped like a very small eagle.

She really growled her displeasure at that.

"But in order to use this properly," he added as he reached for her face, "you're going to have to be asleep..." He clamped his hand over her nose stopping her breathing as he added, "Or unconscious..." She began struggling wildly as her breath began running out. The feeling that she was blacking out was quickly overcoming her. "Don't you worry your pretty little head," he added as her hearing began to fade, "I have no intention of killing you. That would take away the fun..."

By then, she had been knocked out from lack of air. He put his hand to her throat after removing his hand, and decided from her pulse that she was safely knocked out before he activated the Shadow of Fear. He soon entered her mind to search for what terrified her the most, and soon he found it.

"Well this is surely amusing," he watched as her fears began taking form. A humanoid form.


	15. Chapter 15

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XV: **Tigress in the dark**

Crane looked over the young bat maiden as he followed Mei Ling out to the Palace Gates to meet her.

' _I guess she's pretty cute,_ ' he thought as he looked her over, ' _though those Nipponese seem to have a strange taste in their clothing._ ' After all, the concept of a school uniform was quite foreign to the Valley of Peace. But then, so was the idea of a public school. While there was colleges and schools for bureaucrats, the notion of a school for everyone was still too ahead of it's time for the Emperor and the ruling class to swallow.

"Greetings," she said as she bowed, "My name is Mayumi and I was wondering if Miss Naked Mask is available?"

"What makes you think she's at the Jade Palace?" he replied.

"I saw her fly here with that other owl not very long ago," she answered him, "so I came here in hopes of meeting her again."

"Well unfortunately she's involved in business with the Master of the Jade Palace," he replied evenly, "I don't think she has time to see you at the moment."

"I can wait for her," she mused as she gave Crane her best puppy dog eyes.

' _Ah, I can't say no to face like that,_ ' he mentally groaned as he looked for something to say.

"I promise I won't get in you way."

"Very well," he sighed at last, "but I can't promise you any entertainment while you wait."

"That's acceptable," she replied as she walked in. As she walked by, she looked over the snow leopard and the golden cat females with an eyebrow raised. ' _I know I'm new around here, but this is really strange dress codes they have._ '

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her face.

"I... didn't realize your dress codes... were so lax," she replied slowly.

He glanced at the two feline queans as if he hadn't noticed them before. "Well..." he stammered, "House servants dress... differently... when we aren't expecting company."

"We dress to please our Master," said Mei Ling.

Māo Shān added, "We must do as the Master orders or the Mistress will punish us."

"Punish you?" asked Mayumi curiously.

"Oh yes," moaned Mei Ling, "Our Masters punish us when we don't behave."

"It's a little game of ours!" blurt out Crane quickly, "Isn't that right, ladies?!" The last part came out more of a plea than an actual question.

"I take it punishment involves having sex with them?" she asked as she sniffed the air.

"Yes! No! Maybe!" he cried even more quickly.

"Perhaps the visiting Mistress would like to see the Training Hall while she waits for the Naked Mask to return?" asked Māo Shān as she brushed against Mayumi's wing.

"Do you know any Kung Fu?!" asked Crane as he tried to deflect from Māo Shān's inferences.

"Well," she replied, "I know Karate and Jujitsu. So far, I have only achieved the rank of blue belt in either one."

"Blue belt?"

"Yes, we use colored belts to tell how advanced a student is in their training. Blue is in the middle of the ranks."

"What's the highest belt?"

"The Black Belt," she replied, "or also called First Dan."

"I would be honored to see some of your techniques," said Crane as he folded his wings and gave her a bow.

"I'm still not that good," she replied with a light blush.

"Well I shall not be grading you," he answered, "Don't worry about it."

"Very well," she replied as she folded her wings and bowed back, "I would be likewise honored to show you my humble skills in Karate and Jujitsu."

So the four of them made their way towards the training hall.

...

Meanwhile

...

Tigress awoke alone in the dark. She felt nothing around her and nothing under her. On top of that, she was still hogtied by the strands of the Tangle Web Comb. All she could remember was blacking out while the small annoying Loris was using his hand to block her nose too tight to breathe.

' _Blast it! What did Tong Fo do to me?!_ '

Then she felt something reach under her chin to pick her up by the Comb's tendrils.

' _NO! It can't be YOU!_ '

" **You can't get rid of me so easily,** " hissed the shadowy figure, " **I'll ALWAYS be with you until the DAY YOU DIE!** " It paused before they added, " **AGAIN!** "

' _Please... NO! Not DARK TIGRESS!_ '

In the distance, she could hear a dark chuckle.

' _What?! Tong Fo is here too?!_ '

" **You sicken me,** " hissed the Dark Tigress, " **Always trying to be honorable! Always keeping yourself in check! You'll never know the true limits of your power until you surrender to to your ANGER and HATRED LIKE I HAVE! Like Master Fenghuang surrendered to her ego and vanity!"**

' _Doing that almost killed me! I would have killed everyone at the Jade Palace because..._ '

" **Because they all get under your skin in their own way!** "

' _I'm sure I have moments where I irritate them too!_ '

"Don't worry," said Tong Fo from the shadows, "Even if you're stuck here in your own mind, I'll make sure the thing you fear the most destroys everything you care about!"

' _YOU!.. YOU!.. EVIL BASTARD!_ '

"Yes, I do like letting my angry side come out now and then. It's really hard to keep myself under control so much."

' _If you hurt any of my friends, I swear I'll..._ '

" **Who are you kidding?! We don't have any friends! Even Shifu doesn't care about you that much and he practically raised you as his own! Just look how Tai Lung turned out!** "

' _DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY!_ '

" **Or what?!** " she hissed back, " **You'll wake up and smell the tea?!** "

' _I'm a Celestial Phoenix now! I'll never turn into you again!_ '

" **It's a pity then,** " she growled, " **because if you can't become me, then I'll DESTROY YOU! I'll eat you from the inside of your soul to the outermost reaches of your body and THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!** "

' _She'll save me!_ '

" **Master Siberia?! The one who made you into DARK TIGRESS in the first place?! What can that wretched creature do to save the likes of you?!** "

' _The ONLY reason her death affected me is BECAUSE I love her! It's her love that will save me! I know the real reason why there are THREE Celestial Phoenix is... is..._ ' Tigress paused to gulp even though she was still tightly gagged.

" **Because you love that egomaniac of an owl as much as you love your second master?!** "

' _No! Yes! Maybe!_ '

" **Your pathetic mewlings are truly amusing!** "

"And I can surely use this information to my advantage!" added Tong Fo before he paused. Then he continued to say, "Now if I only knew more about this Naked Mask character..."

' _She is surely too virtuous and pure to be beaten by the likes of you two!_ '

" **That's what you thought about the Midnight Stranger... until you found out he was just Po wearing armor. How many times did you throw up after you realized that little gem?!** "

' _None of your beeswax!_ '

"Someone is feeling a little touchy. I'm sure Dark Tigress here will love tearing the Naked Mask, Fenghuang and your beloved Master Siberia into fine shreds!"

' _NOOO!_ ' she thought as her anger boiled up again.

"I'll make sure that why you're unconscious, you'll see everything Dark Tigress is going to do to ALL OF THEM!"

" **Perhaps you'll become so enraged that even being one of the Celestial Phoenix will not save you!** "

"Oh look," chuckled Tong Fo, "She's so upset that she's crying."

" **So... PATHETIC!** "


	16. Chapter 16

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XVI: Meanwhile, back at the Ranch...

Crane looked on with both Mei Ling and Māo Shān as Mayumi demonstrated both her Karate and Jujitsu skills for them just past the doors of the Training Hall. But while the Karate katas seemed pretty similar to what he learned from Crane-style Kung Fu, he couldn't quite grasp the purpose of Jujitsu.

"What kind of style do you think that is?" he whispered to Mei Ling.

"It seems to be some kind of arm lock or grappling maneuver," she whispered back.

"Perhaps it would be easier to demonstrate on a volunteer," said Māo Shān from the other said just as softly as Mei Ling.

"I suppose that would make things easier to understand," offered Mayumi.

Crane blinked until Mei Ling whispered, "Bats have extremely good hearing."

"So why are we bothering to whisper?" whispered Crane back.

"We're just following Master's lead."

"So would one of you like to let me show some of my Jujitsu holds..." began Mayumi.

"I shall let you demonstrate on me," offered Māo Shān, but then paused before she added, "If Master doesn't mind."

Crane blinked before he answered to the Golden Cat, "No, I don't mind."

"Very well," said Mayumi to Māo Shān, "Since this is a demo, we should move more slowly so everything is clear to everyone who's watching."

She nodded as she placed herself into a basic stance.

"Now please come at me head on and throw a punch at my face," said the bat as she bowed.

Māo Shān bowed back before she walked forward and made a slow twisting punch motion with her right hand. Mayumi stepped into the blow as she used both wing-hands to grab the Golden Cat's leading hand at the wrist. She twisted the arm inwards to throw her off balance as she used her right wing to leverage the arm downwards. Then she placed her right leg behind the cat's same shoulder as she continued to forced her down towards the ground. She continued to twist the arm as she brought it past her torso and now bent it around her back into her right wing. Soon, the cat girl was pushed chest first into the ground, her arm twisted in such a way that she couldn't bend her elbow without risking dislocation or breakage. Then the bat used her weight to keep her down and under control. However, with Māo Shān's knees on the floor bent at an angle, her ass was sticking up in the air. Crane suddenly blushed when he realized that the bat wasn't wearing any panties or shorts, and from his angle, he got a rather good look at the pussies of both young maidens.

"Ah, that looks a lot like something I've seen Master Monkey do before," stammered Crane as he tried to sound somewhat professional about the demonstration. He looked at Māo Shān as he asked her, "Are you in pain?"

"No Master," she replied, "She is not applying enough pressure for that. If I resisted, it would hurt somewhat."

"That is the purpose of this arm lock," added Mayumi, "To force submission. If the target doesn't struggle, they won't be harmed. Only by resisting does the target hurt themselves with their own strength."

"Then Master need to examine that hold... more closely," purred Mei Ling.

"What? Uh... Oh yes," he stuttered as Mei Ling pushed him closer to the two. The closer he came, the better the view he had of their sweet, tender groins. She pushed his hand to fondle Māo Shān's ass and pussy in a way that Mayumi couldn't see while holding her arm lock.

"That does look... rather efficient," purred the snow leopard as she felt the bat's ass cheeks.

"That's kinda touchy-feely for examining a hold, isn't it?" asked Mayumi as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"The best way to examine a proper hold is to feel how one's muscles are locked in places while being relaxed in others," she replied as her hands slipped down to feel her thighs. Even the flight membrane on either side of her thighs and butt didn't stop her hands from getting the best feel of her lower body.

By now, Crane was feeling between Māo Shān's legs down to her pussy which was quickly heating up from the attention. He could almost smell her musk as it began to arise from her quivering netherlips.

"This isn't some cheap excuse to feel us up?" asked Mayumi as her blush deepened.

"Heavens forbid," replied the snow leopard.

"That clearly wouldn't be how professionals behaved," added Crane as he continued to rub along the pinned cat's pussy between her labia.

"Though I have to admit I can see a few ways to get free from this hold," mused Mei Ling.

"I agree," added Māo Shān, "If this wasn't a demo, I would have tucked my head and rolled before I hit the floor. That would have kept you from getting a good hold on me."

"Oh, I haven't learned how to properly act against such counter moves," said Mayumi as she blushed a bit more, "I'm not that advanced yet."

"Perhaps I should look at this hold from another angle?" offered Mei Ling as she pulled Crane back.

"Please go ahead," he replied as he stepped back.

She rolled onto her back and slid up between Māo Shān's bent legs as she gripped the pinned girl's legs around her thighs. Pulling herself forward, he nose was soon buried in the Golden Cat's crotch as she eagerly started licking up and down the length of her ever arousing pussy.

"Ah, now things become more clear," he said as he watched. His cock was quickly coming to attention as he stared at now three open and puffy pussies.

"Ah," moaned Mayumi, "There's something wrong with my stance, isn't there? My Sensei always spent a lot of time looking at my katas when I did them wrong."

"Oh no," replied Crane as he lifted Mei Ling's legs over his shoulders and wrapped his wings about her shins, "We're just... examining all aspects of your Nippon Martial Arts Style." He grunted slightly as he shoved his now rigid erection into the snow leopard's pussy.

"Oh good," she replied as she panted, "I thought for a second you were just going to fuck one of those ladies while you were thinking I couldn't see you."

"What?!" he replied mildly panicked, "Whatever gave you an idea like that?!"

"Well you're pushing Mei Ling's legs legs up against my thighs and butt like you're mounting her or something. The smell... is like that of growing arousal."

"Ahah," he stammered as he banged Mei Ling, "It's just that... we treat Kung Fu... as an intimate combat art!"

"Intimate Martial Arts?" she replied, "Perhaps I should study your ways more closely before I go back home."

"The Master would be honored to demonstrate his moves on you," purred Māo Shān as she turned her head to look back up towards Mayumi.

" _For_ you!" blurt out Crane as he fucked Mei Ling harder, "Demonstrate my moves for you!"

But when Mayumi started turning her head to look back, Māo Shān used her free hand to bend around the other way, take the bat maiden's head from the back and pull her into a mouth to mouth kiss.

"Mmm?!" moaned the bat as the cat's tongue licked the front of her teeth begging permission to enter. She moaned softly as their mouths were soon sealed at the lips. It seemed but seconds before their tongues were playing together, moaning and groaning into the mouth of the other.

Mei Ling, on the other hand, was using her tongue to probe the depths of Māo Shān's birth canal with her strong tongue. The other cat's pussy was now rather wet with her own juices as well as the wetness from Mei Ling's tongue. As Crane screwed the snow leopard faster, he was pushing her legs back into the bat maiden's ass.

"Oh yes," moaned Crane, "I must learn more about this wonderful hold!"

But Mayumi could only moan an incoherent response through Māo Shān's mouth.

Master Crane was so excited about being so close to three hot squirming females that he was soon dumping his load into the vagina of the snow leopard.

"MMM?!" moaned Mayumi as he leaned harder on the snow leopard's legs, and they in turn exerted more pressure on the bat maiden's butt. Finally, he leaned back a bit once he was finished spurting his jiz into his partner.

Almost on cue, Māo Shān broke off her kiss with the bat and began panting loudly.

"Ah," she moaned as soon as her mouth was free, "Is Kung Fu supposed to make you feel horny?!"

"Only if it's done right," groaned Māo Shān hotly.

"Then it must be happening right," she replied as her grip on Māo Shān's arm slacked off.

With both arms free once more, the Golden Cat half turned and used both hands to pull the bat maiden back into another full mouth to mouth kiss.

"Mmmmmm!" moaned Mayumi in mock protest.

Mei Ling responded by rubbing her fingers up and down the bat's hot and wet pussy.

"Well perhaps as long as I'm here, I should make sure I understand every aspect of this hold fully!" which is what he moaned as he began screwing Mei Ling again. His dick hadn't even gone soft even a little bit after blowing his first wad deep into his submissive slave.

...

Back underground

...

The Naked Mask leaned closer to Fenghuang as she whispered, " **Something's dreadfully wrong with Tigress.** "

" **I know,** " she whispered back, " **but I just can't pin down exactly what I'm feeling means.** "

" **My mind...** " she grunted, " **It feels like something Tong Fo is using... It's doing something with Tigress' mind.** "

" **Maybe it's one of the relics from the Deep Vaults?** "

" **That would make sense,** " she answered, " **We're almost to the doors.** "

" **I wish I bothered to learn how to get past these...** "

Suddenly, the lights from the hall stones went out as a chill swept down the hall around them.

" **Don't worry your pretty little heads,** " growled a voice from the shadows, " **I've come here to play with you!** "

" **DARK TIGRESS?!** " hooted Fenghuang.

" **Now that's she a Celestial Phoenix, that shouldn't be possible!** " replied the Naked Mask.

" **Once you give in to pure hatred,** " replied the humanoid figure as it emerged from the dark, " **You can never be fully purged of that feeling! Of that power!** "

"TIGRESS?!" yelled Po.

" **Yes darling,** " she answered as her eyes glowed bright red, " **I'm back and now I'm going to FUCK YOU UP!** "

"Don't be silly, Tigress! You can't take all of us!" he replied. Then he looked around at the others and said towards Shifu more quietly, "I mean, she can't take all of us... can she?"

Shifu just face palmed himself.

"She has us at a disadvantage!" replied Viper, "None of us want to hurt her and she knows it!"

" **GIVE THE VIPER A PRIZE!** " hissed Dark Tigress as she waved her hand in Viper's direction. An unseen force swept the snake up and slammed her into the side of the wall. She fell to the floor unresponsive.

"You can't do this to your friends!" growled Po, "To the ones who LOVE YOU!"

" **I have no real friends! No one TRULY loves me! NOT EVEN YOU!** "

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE!" swore Po, "BUT YOU AREN'T MY TIGRESS! YOU AREN'T THE KUNG FU MASTER I FELL IN LOVE WITH! GIVE MY LOVE BACK **BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!** "

" **You always hurt the ones you love the most!** " hissed Dark Tigress as she charged straight at Po.


	17. Chapter 17

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XVII: Dealing with the rage

Dark Tigress burst into flames as she charged at Po, but he didn't seem to be the least bit interested in getting out of her way.

" **Darling!** " called Fenghuang, " **Move that huge!..** "

But he merely stood his ground and let his well padded gut repel Tigress' charge rather handily. She bounced back several yards because of her own momentum. But Tigress landed on her hands and feet while she skidded to a stop.

Tigress growled, " **I guess there's a use for that giant...** "

"Never underestimate the power of the Dragon Warrior!" he shouted back.

She simply came at him spinning tightly as she bounced off his gut again.

" **I thought Dark Tigress was supposed to be smarter than this,** " whispered Fenghuang to the Naked Mask.

" **She's not really trying to hurt him yet,** " she whispered back, " **Just testing his resistance to her dark flames. See how his belly fur is lightly burnt from her two attacks?** "

" **Now that you mention it...** "

" **Besides, by going easy early on, she's giving herself time to build up her rage. She'll most likely unleash a much more powerful attack shortly,** " she continued, " **We have to wait for the moment she prepares that stronger attack, and then pounce when her guard is down for a split second.** "

" **So we're holding back?** "

The Naked Mask nodded.

Dark Tigress bounced off Po twice more and again landed on her hands and feet as she skid to a stop.

" **What's the matter, Po darling?** " she purred towards him, " **Not willing to hurt me?** "

"I'm not ready to give up on you!" he called back.

She came at him in a spin charge once more when the Naked Mask called out, " **Look out, Master Monkey! She's planning to use this bounce to attack you directly!** "

He managed to duck aside from the rebound attack, but not quite fast enough to prevent his tail from getting burned as she streaked by. "AH!" he moaned, "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!"

" **There's nothing I hate more than a spoilsport!** " hissed the flaming tiger at the Naked Mask.

" **It's not her fault that we know how well you fight!** " replied Fenghuang.

"Say," asked Po as he looked at the Naked Mask, "How does she know how Tigress fights?"

" **Well... you see...** " stammered the masked owl.

"That's not important right now!" said Shifu flatly, "Just worry about subduing Dark Tigress!"

" **What you know about me won't save you anymore!** " growled Dark Tigress, " **I'm more powerful than last time! My flames of hatred will burn you all into ash!** "

" **Big talk for a flaming pussy!** " hooted Fenghuang, " **Care to back it up with action?!** "

"I don't suppose you mind telling us why you're making the flaming kitty ANGRIER?!" growled Shifu.

" **Oh, her anger makes her stronger,** " she replied, " **but it also makes her sloppier!** "

Indeed, the flames of the burning tiger increased in power as her face contorted into an even angrier mask.

The Naked Mask flew over just behind Po and whispered, " **Fenghuang told me about your little gift, so when she charges you again, you have to counter with Master Siberia's _Great Wall of Ice_ attack. As powerful as you can make it.** "

"Sure," he replied, "but what good..."

" **NOW!** " she called as Dark Tigress came at them.

Together, the two of them called as one voice, " **GREAT WALL OF ICE!** "

The passage ahead was blocked with several feet of glacial ice as the flaming tiger began melting her way through.

"That's not stopping her!" called Po back over his shoulder.

" **But the cold, it's weakening her!** " she replied, " **If she wasn't so angry, she'd back off to get her anger and flame built back up! We have to take her down before she recovers from melting her way through!** "

"Oh, I get you now."

In a matter of seconds, Dark Tigress melted her way through the weakening wall of ice.

" **Whatever happens next,** " she said softly into his ear, " **You can only think about how much you love Tigress. You have to embrace her so she can feel that love too.** "

"Oh, the old weaken-their-hate-with-your-love... thing. I can do that."

" **That's what I'm counting on,** " she replied.

" **Honey!** " she screamed at Po, " **I'M HOME!** " Then she charged at him like a flaming projectile even though her flaming aura was still clearly weaker than it was before.

The Naked Mask flew up and fired a pair of feathered blades into the shoulders of the attacker just before Po engaged her in a powerful bearhug. He grabbed her so that her powerful arms were fully pinned down just above her elbows.

" **Let go of me, you disgusting freak!**" she howled as she struggled to escape Po's hold.

Fenghang flew up behind and plucked the wing blades from her shoulder before she embraced them both tightly from behind with her broad wings. " **I love you too, Master Tigress!** " she cooed.

" **I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU BOTH!** " she hissed, " **MY HATE BURNS LIKE!.. MMMPPPHH?!** "

Po cut off her ranting with a full kiss to her mouth. He had his head turned sideways as he used his teeth to lock Tigress' mouth open, and thus prevent his tongue from getting bitten off.

" **MMMMMM!** " she groaned in protest as her flames continued to weaken.

The Naked Mask's eyes glowed with her inner chi as the temperature around the three of them rapidly plunged.

"Well that's one way to take the fight out of your enemy," grumbled Monkey as he blew on the burnt end of his tail.

"Efficient," added Shifu, "Yet unconventional."

"Remind them that if I ever turn evil," sighed Viper, "I wanna be taken down like that."

"But the rest of us will never be the most powerful of the Furious Five," replied Monkey.

"You forget," she hissed back, "Since Tigress is a Celestial Phoenix, then one of us will replace her as the most powerful."

"Oh right," he replied as the two of them looked at each other suspiciously.

"What am I?!" asked Mantis, "Chopped onions over here?!"

The both turned to look him over before they replied as one, "Nah..."

"That hurts, you know!"

Meanwhile, the Naked Mask struck at a few pressure points about the neck and shoulders of both Po and Fenghuang.

" **What are you doing to us, sister?!** " she groaned as her cheeks suddenly turned red.

"I don't know about you," growled Po as he broke off this kiss, "but my little soldier just snapped to attention!"

" **I think... I know... what she's playing at now...** " panted Fenghuang as she moved her wings to wrap Tigress' torso and pin her arms below her elbows.

" **DON'T YOU DARE!** " hissed Dark Tigress as her flames went out.

"Oh, I dare!" he replied as he changed his arms' position from his bare hug to grabbing her legs just below her knees. When he backed up, his rigid cock was quite plain for all to see. Now that her legs were on either side of his hips, her pussy and wagging tail were equally visible.

The Naked Mask landed on his shoulder briefly as she lashed out at Dark Tigress' bicep muscles, and then she jumped back almost as quickly.

" **I've cut her arm and leg strength in half!** " she hooted, " **She's should be much more manageable now!** "

" **KILL YOU!** " she hissed as she struggled, " **KILL... HHHMMMPPPHHH?!** "

Now Fenghuang cut her off with a full on kiss even as Po dropped his drawers and stuck his cock right into Tigress' now wet and puffy pussy.

"Now there's a technique I'll never need to master," mumbled Shifu as he looked around for something more interesting to look at.

" **It's working,** " said the Naked Mask, " **When she cums, she'll be finished!**"

Po was now going to town as he banged the she tigress hard and fast.

"Still," said Shifu as he looked over his shoulder at the Naked Mask, "We need to discuss the ethics of what just happened now. I don't think it's right that you... made them horny... against their better judgement."

" **I did what I felt had to be done, but I'm sure we'll speak of this again later.** "

"AH!" groaned Viper, "I can't stand being left out like this!" She slithered up to Dark Tigress and wrapped herself about her waist even as she used the lower third of her body to start whipping her broad muscular ass from one side to the other.

" **Stop... that...** " protested Dark Tigress to noone in particular as she temporarily broke away from Fenghuang's kiss. Fenghuang allowed it as she was now focused at nibbling on the pressure points in the neck of her 'prey'.

" **That's it, Master Viper,** " said the Naked Mask, " **Your love of Tigress is just as valid as anyone else's!** "

Minutes passed as the three of them poured their own special love into the squirming Tigress until Po blew his wad into her quivering pussy.

" **Master Po! Keep going until she has a powerful orgasm of her own! That's the key to neutralizing her!** "

"I'm all over that," he panted as he kept humping away at her.

" **You can't make me cum!** " she groaned as the three continued to assault her body erotically.

" **Yes we can!** " replied the three of them together.

Then Viper used her lips to latch onto one of Dark Tigress' teats and suckle like a newborn. That's when the struggling cat threw her head back and purred in defeat. She was cumming and doing so quite strongly.

As she climaxed, all of the color from her body turned black and white from the red in her body to the color of her eyes.

" **It's not really Tigress!** " hooted the Naked Mask, " **Just some construct based on the fears of Tigress!**"

"Well," panted Po, "That explains a lot!"

Then she faded away as if she had become a shadow exposed to the light. Viper fell to the floor while Po's dick was now dripping on her tail.

" **Hah!** " hissed a voice by the wall to the inner vault, " **Think you can to that... TO ALL US?!** "

They all turned to see that now, SEVERAL Dark Tigresses were crouching, ready to launch their attacks.

" _I can't fuck them all!_ " whined Po.

" **Then... let's get dangerous!**"

" **Hey, that's my line!**" called a voice from up the passage.

" **SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!** " they all growled back.

" **Touchy...** " replied the voice as it faded into the distance.


	18. Chapter 18

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XVIII: A Streak of Tigers

" **If we're lucky,** " hooted Fenghuang, " **The Dark Tigress... Dark Kitties... Dark Tigresses... They will be too angry to coordinate their attacks against us.** "

"They will if we try to ignore some of them to gang up on one of them," replied Po.

"We still have to make sure that some of us aren't overwhelmed," added Shifu as he evaluated the charging foes, "Use their sloppiness and haste against them in any way we can."

"So let the solo matches begin!" he said as he faced off against one of the Dark Tigresses.

~~ Po Versus Dark Tigress A (Round One) ~~

Po made a come hither gesture as he taunted his opponent with, "Here kitty kitty kitty."

" **It won't matter if you make me any angrier,** " she hissed back, " **We all know deep down you're more of a Dragon Clown than a Dragon Warrior!** "

"You call that a taunt?" he replied, "I've heard better comebacks from my crispy noodles!"

" **I will so enjoy crushing the life out you!** " she hissed as her flames flared up and she charged into Po, " **You think for one second that I could ever love a joke LIKE YOU?!** " Her fist slammed into his gut with enough noise to be heard over the entire battle. The blow drove him back a few yards into the wall with a loud smack.

"HA!" he laughed, "The glare from the real Tigress hurts more than that! Is that ALL YOU GOT?!"

She growled from the bottom of her gut as she charged into him for another gut punch, but he was ready for her this time. He grabbed her leading hand and used it to spin about so she slammed into the wall while he twisted her arm behind her back. It's was simplicity itself at that point to pin her with his superior mass.

"Here's a little trick I learned from watching Master Siberia practice," he cooed into her ear, " **ICE DRAGON BREATH!** " His eyes glowed bluish-white as a jet of blizzard-like gale shot from his mouth. It quickly engulfed her as she grew rapidly colder. Soon, a white sheen of frost was matting her fur.

" **I'LL KILL YOU!** " she screamed in vain.

~~ Fenghuang Versus Dark Tigress B (Round One) ~~

" **I know you aren't the real Tigress,** " hooted Fenghuang, " **so I don't feel bad about going all out on you!** "

" **Dark Tigress killed you once!** " she hissed back, " **Doing it again won't be so hard!** "

" **I let her do that on purpose so she wouldn't turn evil like I did!**" she replied, " **Don't think for one second that you can do the same thing if I won't let you!** "

" **Well for your information, I wasn't trying to kill you back then either!** " she growled, " **but I AM TRYING TO KILL YOU NOW!** "

" **Better Masters than you have tried AND FAILED!** "

" **NOW DIE!** " she howled as she lunged in, her blood flames becoming even hotter.

" **WING BLADE TORNADO!** " hooted the owl Master as she began to spin super fast. The resulting cyclone took Dark Tigress by surprise as she was suddenly slammed into the ceiling and pinned there.

" **You can't keep that up long!** " she growled, " **and as soon as you stop, YOU DIE!**"

~~ The Naked Mask Versus Dark Tigress C (Round One) ~~

" **What'cha gonna do?!** " hissed Dark Tigress, " **Shove you glowing pussy inna pussy's face?!** "

" **Like I would waste my special move on a weakling like you?!**" she hooted back.

" **Try calling me a weakling in HELL!** " she screamed as she flung a pair of super-heated flame-blades at the owl's wings, " **I HATE YOU!** "

" **Great Wall of Ice!** " she countered as a sudden ice barrier intercepted the attacks. The flame blades made the ice explode into a large cloud of billowing white steam. With speed she couldn't imagine, Dark Tigress appeared in her face and grabbed her wings by the primary flight bones as she simultaneously headbutted her right between her eyes. The momentum drone them both back into the wall.

" **Let's see how well you do WITHOUT YOUR WINGS!** " she screamed as she snapped both bones like twigs. In spite of the severe pain, the Naked Owl's face remained calm and composed.

Her eyes glowed as she opened her beak without a sound, and a very sharp ice spear came from within to pierce the throat of the Dark Tigress before her just beneath her Adam's apple. As blood began to gush around it, her target began to gurgle from the blood pouring into both her lungs and down her esophagus. She staggered back as the icicle came free from the owl's beak. Then the Naked Mask's legs flashed across her body, and a couple of seconds later, she was cut in two TWICE. Once in the ribcage across her heart and the other at the lever of her diaphragm. Even if the creature was just a construct made from the fears of the real Tigress, the blood it sprayed seemed all too real.

As the Dark Tigress faded away, the Naked Mask collapsed face first onto the floor.

~~ Viper Versus Dark Tigress D (Round One) ~~

Viper used her low profile and her natural acrobatics to frustrate her Dark Tigress by weaving around and between her feet with great speed and agility.

" **Hold still, you little vermin!** " she growled as she grew more frustrated and angry.

"If you were as good as you think you are," she taunted back, "I wouldn't have to!"

" **Once I get my paws into you, YOU'RE DEAD!** "

"Promises, promises," she giggled as she used the tip of her tail to whip at the Dark Tigress' ankle tendon. The blow made her drop to her knee in response.

Tigress used her tail to whip Viper across the back of her head.

"HA!" she hissed, "Is that supposed to hurt or is that just a love tap?!"

" **Just letting you know you aren't as hot as you think you are!** "

Viper wrapped herself about the right arm of Dark Tigress and began using her tail to make the angry kitty punch herself in the face. "Stop hitting yourself," she taunted over and over.

Dark Tigress used her other arm to reach behind her own head to grab Viper's neck at the base of her head. Then she began applying a choke to the snake as she dragged her around the back of DT's neck to the other side of her body.

" **Not so cocky now, are you?!** " she hissed as she glared into Viper's nearest eye.

Viper's mouth opened wide, her forked tongue whipping about as she desperately tried to breathe.

~~ Monkey Versus Dark Tigress E (Round One) ~~

"Bay day," he chuckled as his Dark Tigress and him circled each other, "for demons!" He feigned a punch at her face as he used his tail to trip her up.

" **A cheap trick from a cheap clown!** " she growled as she aimed a sweeping kick back at his legs.

He jumped over the kick as he replied, "I thought that was Po's job!"

" **You're both clowns! I've never had any respect for either of you!**" she hissed back, " **I'll be sure to bury you both together so you can see who's funniest in HELL!** "

"Anyone ever tell you that you have some kind of Hell fetish?!"

" **If by that, you mean seeing you roasting alive for eternity turns me on, well DAMN STRAIGHT IT DOES!** "

"Wow," he chucked as he jumped on her face with both feet and used them to catch his opponent by boxing her as hard as he could in her ears, "Comedy is really harder than dying."

She responded by yowling in pain before she grabbed his tail with both hands and letting her dark flames do their dirty work. It was worse than the first time his tail was burnt.

"Lucky you aren't the real Tigress," he hissed, "or I'd feel REAL bad about doing this to you!"

" **Don't make me...** " she began as he drove his pointer fingers through her eyes. This caused her to scream in agony before his fingers entered her brain and made her stop.

"It wasn't worth the effort to give you the _punch line_ ," he growled as she turned to shadow. But to his surprise, she didn't vanish. She turned into a shadowy tar-like goo that crawled onto his arms. "Hey! No fair!" he shouted as he tried to shake the sticky gunk off him.

Soon, his head and shoulders were engulfed as he just managed to suck in a deep breath. He tried to pry the stuff off with his feet and tail, but that only got them stuck in the goo as well. Soon, he was fully engulfed as he rolled around on the floor. He lost all of his senses as they were smoothed in the black gunk as well.

~~ Shifu Versus Dark Tigress F (Round One) ~~

" **Don't think for one second I won't destroy you!** " hissed Dark Tigress as she and Master Shifu circled each other, " **I've learned more about Kung Fu than you can imagine! I'll use your knowledge AND Master Siberia's lessons to KILL YOU!** "

"Don't you think for one second that I've taught you every trick I know!" he retorted.

She stepped up as she shouted, " **RISING DRAGON FIST!** " Her fist left a trail of flame behind it as she tried to take him under the chin, but his staff turned the punch away soon enough that he only suffered a few singed hairs on his chin.

"I taught you better than that!" he replied as he clapped his hands together, "GOLDEN LOTUS CLAP!" The golden wave of energy slammed the Tigress back into the wall when he noticed something.

' _Her body,_ ' he thought, ' _It just flickered right now! The Golden Lotus clap shouldn't... wait, it's a LIGHT-BASED attack! If she's a shadow made from fear, heat and light should harm her greatly!_ '

" **Nice try, MASTER!** " she hissed dripping sarcasm as she landed on her feet, " **But you failed to blind me! I won't fail to do the same TO YOU!** "

"If you were the real Tigress, I'd be worried sick about hurting you," he replied, "but since you aren't the one I love..."

He leaped into the air and drove the heel of his staff right into her eye. The blow was strong enough to drive her onto her back as the staff became embedded in the stone floor. Shifu had enough sense to leap back as the body turned into a puddle of black tar-like goo.

"What kind of hellish nightmare is this?!" he asked in dismay.


	19. Chapter 19

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XIX: Stick Legs

Master Crane was feeling a bit tired after watching Mayumi's Jujitsu 'exhibition', but not as tired as Mayumi herself or the two cats who 'assisted' her. Her show of locks and holds quickly changed into an orgy and he was pretty sure that's just just how Mei Ling and Māo Shān had planned it from the get go.

Things, however, were quiet around the Jade Palace since the gang went down towards the Deep Vaults in pursuit of Tong Fo. There was no sign of Constable Hu, T'án-mó zhī zhǎo, or pretty much any other member of the Village's criminal element. Because of that, he didn't feel so bad about taking the ladies back to his room for a well deserved 'rest'. He had to break out another cot for Mayumi, but it wasn't like the Palace was lacking in extras. His cot was a tad crowded because there was two feline femme fatales who insisted that had to share the same cot with him at the same time.

' _If only Mother could see me_ _now,_ ' thought Crane wistfully. Then he paused to think, ' _Wait, seeing me with more than one woman who isn't married to me would make her nuts! She's still waiting for me to give her grandchildren!_ '

"Master," purred Mei Ling as she rubbed her nose in his neck feathers, "You seem tense. Does something bother you?"

"No," he replied as he used his wing to hug her tighter, "Well... I'm just a little worried about how things are going down in the Deep Vaults right now."

"Are you sure that's all?" she asked as she licked up his neck to her beak.

"Well..." he continued awkwardly, "It's just... kind of..."

"You're worried that your Mother won't approve of us?"

He was amazed at her perceptions as he replied, "Well yes. She's... expecting me to settle down... and give her some..."

"So she wants you to do less Kung Fu and more family making?"

He nodded as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"If Master wants, we can surely help him find a proper crane lady to be the mother of his children," she purred into his ear.

"You'd do that?" he replied in mild amazement, "For me?"

"We'll do _anything_ our beloved Master requests," she purred back, " _ANYTHING_."

"I don't know what I've done to deserve such trust and devotion," he sighed.

"You just had to be yourself," she purred as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Behind his back, he heard licking sounds. He wasn't sure what it was until Māo Shān touched his cock. She wrapped her now damp fingers about his cock as she started stroking it ever so slowly. He pulled his wing tighter about her as he drew her closer to his body.

' _Ah... they're already set to go again..._ ' he thought as his cock grew harder once more. Unfortunately, with a mouthful of Mei Ling's mouth, he wasn't really in a position to make his thoughts about it spoken aloud. He slowly closed his eyes as he let the ladies do their magic to him.

"Master Viper will surely be upset that she's not here with us," purred Māo Shān.

She knew that they would be punished by the serpentine Master, but he could tell it was something they were looking forward to instead of being afraid of. He wasn't sure who appreciated Viper as a dominatrix more: Him, his 'sex slaves', or Master Viper herself.

' _Master Viper is surely more complicated than she lets on,_ ' he thought as his cock grew harder.

"Oh Master," purred Māo Shān, "I'm getting myself all wet in the nethers just thinking about taking your dick inside me."

But Mei Ling was insistent on keeping their deep kiss going to he wouldn't have a chance to say anything about it. It wasn't going to be long before his cock was fully set for mating. He even rolled a bit more onto his back so that Māo Shān could more easily handle his throbbing dick.

"I... I... cannot wait any longer," she moaned as she rolled onto his hips and used her hand to aim his red lance up into her now wet pussy. He shuddered as she squatted onto him and took his cock fully into her with one fluid motion.

Mei Ling used her free hand to stroke his breast feathers firmly as she continued to give her Master her tongue. She used just the barest tips of her claws for a deep massage effect that really made him tingle.

It only was a matter of a moment before Māo Shān was riding his cock for all she was worth. She really wanted to have him inside her for quite some time and now she was not ashamed to fully take advantage of the situation to satisfy her own needs. Crane sometimes wondered who truly was master and who was slave in their relations.

He soon realized there was another heavy breather in the room with them, and by cracking open one eye, it was enough to notice that Mayumi was not only watching, but she was hotly fingering her own pussy as well. She was fairly quiet, yet she was panting with her mouth full open. He wondered what things might be like if she ever got some action with her true heroine, the Naked Mask.

"Please cum inside me!" moaned Māo Shān, "I want to take every little bit of my Master's seed!"

Between the deep kiss and the massage of his chest muscles, he was in no position to comment.

Mayumi was really getting off on watching the trio with their little three-way going. She was getting her wing-fingers very deep into her own vagina and he could tell that she was really wet by the fluids that leaked from her pussy.

' _It's so good to be me,_ ' he sighed as he felt like he was going to blow his wad soon... again.


	20. Chapter 20

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

This is a sequel to the _The Legend of Siberia II: Heart of Tigress_ and is a parody of both the "Midnight Stranger" episode as well as Kekko Kamen. All property rights remain with Dreamworks and the creators of Kung Fu Panda, both the movies and the Legends of Awesomeness. Kekko Kamen is the creation of Go Nagai. Thank you. I should probably add by now that all property rights of Jackie Chan Adventures and Xiaolin Showdown also remain with their respective creators. I guess rewatching some of those old episodes just gave me some ideas too hard to ignore anymore.

Part XX: Shattering Expectations

The defense against the Dark Tigresses was not going as well as one might hope. Some observers might come to the conclusion that they were losing. While some of the Dark Tigress had been defeated, there was no noticeable limit on the number of Dark Tigress reinforcements that might arrive at any time.

Tigress was being forced to watch it all in her mind, and that made her sick with her fears. A small hand groped her muscular butt as Tong Fo's voice pried it's way into her ear.

"Well my dear," he growled in a low voice, "How's it feel knowing that your own fears are going to destroy everything that you care about?"

She twisted against her bonds furiously as she was overcome with rage and terror. Even her gag was not enough to keep her displeasure quiet.

His hand left her butt to grab her ear a few seconds later.

"Once your friends are gone, I can get back to finding the real treasure I've been searching for down here," he cooed, "and since you're going to be dead soon, I might as well tell you... what I'm looking for."

She tensed as he pulled on her ear as hard as he could.

"The Golden Tiger Claws," he growled next to her head.

' ** _GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS?!_** ' she thought, ' ** _He must not know I have them!_** '

"I bet you don't even know what they do, do you?"

' _ **Well they light me control my fire powers better.**_ '

"They let me bypass reality to go wherever I want," he said with a smirk.

' _ **WHAT?!**_ '

"Sounds amazing, doesn't it?" he chuckled, "Cutting the fabric of space in order to get around almost instantly. Just imagine what I could do... who I could steal from... without limits..."

' _ **Then... the claws... why aren't they down in the deep vaults with the other treasures?!**_ '

"Well let's see how your soon to be dead friends are doing?" he asked as he returned his attention to the Dark Tigress battle. "It must be amusing that they think they're winning," he added.

She wished she could just close her mind's eye and not have to look, but with the artifact, she could not.

~~ Po versus Dark Tigress A (round 2) ~~

Po was running out of breath, but his target was nearly frozen by the time he did so. He could feel her frozen body that he was pinning against the wall with the bulk of his body.

" **Kill... you...** " she moaned weakly. Her words sounded hollow by then.

"Lucky you aren't the real Tigress," he sighed into her ear, "or I'd really regret doing this to you."

" **Why... are... you... hurting... me?** " she asked as her voice softened.

"Oh I might be naive at times," he growled back, "but trying this with me?! That's just the lowest trick!"

" **My... arm... You're breaking it,** " she whined.

"Only because you forced me to do it!" he replied.

" **I... love... you...** " she panted, " **You... can... still... save... me...** "

Po was moved to ask, "What do I have to do?"

" **You... have... to... prove your love,** " she moaned softly, " **Prove... you... love me.** "

"How?" he asked as he let some of his weight off her arm and back.

" **Turn me around,** " she replied as she breathed more easily, " **Kiss me like you mean it. It was your love that saved me before. Use your love to save me again.** "

He slowly turned her about until they were face to face as he wrapped his arms about her still frozen body. She puckered her lips in anticipation of his kiss. He kissed her quickly before he backed off.

"Ah!" he moaned, "Your lips are freezing cold."

" **Who's fault is that?** " she panted.

"Me, I suppose..."

" **Well I forgive you,** " she replied as she leaned her head closer, " **Kiss me you fool.** "

' _ **PO!**_ ' thought Tigress furiously, ' _ **It's a trick! Don't kiss her!**_ '

Their lips drew closer.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" asked Tong Fo.

' _ **It's my fear,**_ ' she thought, ' _ **I must... have some influence over it!**_ '

"Oh, and what do you think you can do now?"

Their lips were almost touching as the Dark Tigress cast her knee into his crotch. It was hard enough to catch his attention, but not a full force blow.

"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!" he hissed as he slammed her back into the wall.

" **ARGH!** " she cried in pain as her back broke against the wall.

' _ **Good boy, Po.**_ '

"Don't think that's going to save your friends," growled Tong Fo into her ear as he pulled it sharply again.


	21. Chapter 21

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXI: The Needs of the Many

' ** _Ugh... even if that wasn't my sweet Tigress,_** ' thought the Naked Mask, ' ** _It pained me to no ends to have to deal with her like that. She sure put some pain on me in return._** ' Her broken wings were quite the testament to that. ' ** _But I have to get up. I have to fight more Dark Tigresses. It's more than just me in this battle._** ' Her legs wobbled as she got up. The pain in her wings was searing hot, but she managed to control her pain response by sheer willpower. ' _ **Whatever passes for blood in these Dark Tigress, it's sticky like a blood red tar. It will surely slow me down as much as my broken wings.**_ '

Looking about, she evaluated the battles of the others. While most seemed to be doing well enough, she could see that Viper and Monkey were truly in dire straights. While Master Viper was being choked to death just behind her head, Master Monkey was surely suffocating in that sphere of black tar-like mess. She wasn't sure if she could help both at the same time.

' ** _I can't tell how bad off Monkey is, but Viper is but a moment away from death,_** ' she realized, ' ** _I... have to help her first. It's too far away for my talons or the mouth icicle. I'll have to risk using a stronger technique from here._** '

Her eyes glowed golden as she built up her chi. She had to use the Golden Lotus Clap with her mind alone, and on top of that, had to focus the technique into a beam that could reach all the way over to Viper and the Dark Tigress choking her to death. Such a feat would surely use all of her focus and most of her remaining Chi (even as a Celestial Phoenix).

" **GOLDEN LOTUS CLAP!** " she cried as a large bean of golden light shot from her eyes. It slammed right into the back of the one attacking Viper. For a few seconds, she wasn't sure if the light was the right attack or just a pretty light show. Soon, she realized that the attack had turned the Dark Tigress into a statue even as Viper used her tail to break the hand her tail was wrapped around.

' _ **It worked, but... I'm so drained...**_ '

Viper wrapped her tail about the arm strangling her, and used her full strength to crush it into dust. She gasp as soon as she could draw breath freely again.

"Thank you," said Viper as she panted, "I was... worrying... that would be... the end of me." She wrapped most of her body about the now inert attack and crushed the rest of her body into dust as well.

" **Master Monkey... he needs help too... I just don't have enough Chi left...** "

"I'll find some way to help him!" she replied, "I promise!" She paused before she added, "You've done enough for us already, mysterious Kung Fu Master!"

" **I'm... afraid it might... not be enough... to matter.** "

Viper slithered towards Monkey intending to help out any way she could.

Po on the other hand was doing great. After breaking the back of the Dark Tigress that tried to trick him, he simple placed his hands against her shoulders and did the Golden Lotus Clap right into her body. Her dark form turned to ash in the blink of an eye, and without any light showing around to risk blinding the others.

"There doesn't seem to be a limit to how many of these Dark Tigress there are," called Shifu, "We have to find a way to deal with them at the source!"

"How are we going to get into the Deep Vault and fight off all these Dark Tigresses at the same time?!" asked Po.

"I'm working on that right now, but I'm open to suggestions!"

Just then, the Naked Mask got a flash of a thought from Tigress. She knew the Celestial Phoenix connection they shared could work to a limited degree even in the magically sealed Deep Vault.

' _ **Wait... Is that what he really wants?! Is that what that relic really does?!**_'

She decided she had to risk everything to call it to her. It was in her care long enough that she still had a connection to it even thought it was really bonded to Master Tigress. Moments passed as she focused her will. Only Master Shifu seemed to be dimly aware that she was doing something.

Viper appeared to be having no luck getting Monkey out of the black tar-like ball he was trapped in.

Just then, the Golden Tiger Claws just appeared on the Naked Mask's right talon.

" **PO!** " she called, " **I NEED YOU!** "

Po came running over as he asked, "What?!"

She stumbled into his arms. It hurt badly because he instinctively grabbed her wings to hold her up. " **Just... watch what I do... You may well have to do it again...** " she panted as she raised her talon, " **Take me to Tigress! GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!** " The claws seemed to tear the fabric of space itself leaving a swirling passage just beyond. " **Through that hole... right now...** "

He nodded as he jumped through the hole in space with the Naked Mask under his arm.

They could see Tong Fo standing over Tigress' bound form, his hand sharply pulling on her ear. He looked stunned as he saw the two come into the Deep Vaults with them.

"WAIT!" he cried, "How do YOU have the GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS?! Why aren't they here in the Deep Vaults with the other sacred treasures?!" He jumped at the Naked Mask, his face contorted in blind rage and greed.

"BACK OFF, SHORT STACK!" growled Po as he quickly did a one-handed Thundering Wind Hammer right at him. But Tong Fo was small and fast, allowing him to jump over the emerald green chi blast.

" **Tigress...** " said the Mask weakly, " **The relic... that binds you... if you have more will... than the one using it... you can make the tangling threads obey... you instead of the one holding the comb.** " She wasn't sure if Tigress had heard her before she passed out in Po's arm.

"GIVE ME THOSE CLAWS!" growled Tong Fo as he landed on the owl's back. He punched a startled Po right in the nose. The force of the blow knocked Po on his back, causing the owl to tumble away from him. Grasping her leg (and the claws) with both arms, he howled, "You are mine, my precious! **All MINE!** I shall bend space to my will!" The claws, on the other hand, seemed to refuse to be taken off the leg no matter how hard Tong Fo pulled it.

Po groaned as his eyes rolled around.

"So we do this the hard way?!" he yelled as he prepared to deliver a sharp chop to the leg at the hip, "Then I just cut the whole leg off and take it that way!" Something grabbed his hand before he could deliver the blow.

" **Don't forget about me, you little perverted creep!**" hissed Tigress as she grabbed his hand. She was holding the tendrils of the Tangle Web Comb in her other hand. It bent to her will as she did have greater will and greater focus than even Tong Fo had imagined.

"They're mined! The precious are mine!" he hissed, "I've planned this job for months! All this work! Those CLAWS WILL BE MINE!" He tried to chop at Tigress' hand, but she used the tendrils from the comb to block the attack. They almost automatically wrapped themselves about the hand and forearm of the little loris.

"Someone get the number of that dumpling cart?" asked Po in a daze.

" **Tong Fo!** " hissed Tigress, " **Your reign of terror ENDS NOW!** " She waved her hand before his huge eyes as she called, " **FLUTTERING FINGER MIND SLIP!** "

"Wait!" protested Po, "How can you do that?!"

" **I don't know,** " she replied as she stared into Tong Fo's blank expression, " **It's like I learned it... when you did that to me... back then.** "

"That is SO COOL!"

" **Now I can purge his mind of the memories of how he got into the Deep Vaults,** " she added, " **He will never again threaten the treasures we keep down here for safe keeping.** " She took the _Shadow of Fear_ from Tong Fo and caused it to stop operating.

"Hey," said Po, "I think... something's wrong with the Naked Mask."

Tigress rushed to her side. "Oh no, she's used up all of her Chi!" called Tigress, "She could die unless she gets some more Chia and soon!"

"Well I have plenty!" offered Po.

Tigress reached out to touch the owl's head. " **As do I!** " she replied, " **Funny... there's something... so familiar about the way her aura feels to me...** "

"Probably just because she's a powerful Kung Fu master," said Po as he came over.

" **I guess so...** " she replied slowly, " **I just wish I knew where Master Siberia is right now...** " Tigress laid the owl out on her back and laid her wings out to they would have their bones heal properly.

"Oh I'm sure she's doing a lot better than us!"

" **I... hope so...** " offered Tigress as her hand began to glow. Po's hand touched the owl's head and began to glow as well.


	22. Chapter 22

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXII: The Needs of the Few

' _ **Well now that we're all out of the Vaults and out of danger,**_ ' mused Tigress, ' _ **I hope things can finally settle down for a while.**_ '

Monkey and Viper were both injured fairly seriously in the duels with the Dark Tigress clones, and they would most likely need a couple of weeks to fully recover. Viper especially needed time since her voice was damaged in the strangulation attack that was used against her.

The Naked Mask, on the other hand, was by far the worst off. She had two broken wings and a fair number of bruises. It didn't help that her chi was drained almost to the point of death, and since they couldn't fully restore her chi on their own, it was going to take a minimum of one month to heal up based on the estimates of both Master Mantis and Master Shifu.

She considered the Golden Tiger Claws in her lap as if looking at them again for the first time.

' _ **So... these can cut through space? Allow instant movement almost anywhere? I had no idea... they were so powerful... I thought they were but a simple focus for my fire based techniques.**_ '

Ever since Master Siberia brought them down from the Northern Shaolin Temple, she wondered why they were given to her before Po or anyone else in the Furious Five. Even Master Shifu decided she could have them even though he could most likely get much more use out of them than she could.

' _ **I've just been using these as a training aid. Can I be responsible enough to handle them now that I know what they really do? What Tong Fo really intended to use them for?**_ '

The were other things bothering her as well.

' _ **According to what Po told me, she summoned the claws to herself. How did the Naked Mask know about these? How could she have known what their true purpose was? How did she even know where to find me considering the Deep Vaults are practically in a pocket dimension of their own? Why did her chi... feel so familiar to me... I guess I'll just have to ask her all this... when she wakes up, I suppose...**_ '

She sighed as she stood up.

' ** _Well if I can call these to me now anytime I wish, it's almost pointless to keep them in the Vaults anymore. Even if a thief managed to steal them, I'd simply summon them back at any time I needed them._** '

So she stashed them under her pillow just so they'd be out of sight.

' _ **Speaking of Naked Masks... I suppose it's time to check up on her.**_ '

Walking into the hallway, she poked her nose into the guest room where the mysterious owl and sister to Fenghuang was staying until she fully recovered. She was mildly amused to find that the young bat maiden had taken to snuggling up to her heroine dressed in nothing but admiration while the owl slept. Since her wings were fully wrapped and splinted, it didn't seem like it would do any harm.

' _ **Well, I guess I can leave these two alone.**_ '

" **So how are they?** " asked a voice behind her.

" **Oh,** " she replied without looking, " **They're both fine. I guess you've been checking up on them as well?** "

" **Oh, I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't, now would I?** "

" **You wouldn't be... less than honest with me... would you?** " asked Tigress as she turned about.

" **Whatever are you talking about?** " asked Fenghuang as she looked both injured and indignant at the same time.

" **The Naked Mask is practically your identical twin,** " she mused, " **Somehow, she remained basically a secret for decades while you trained under Grand Master Oogway? She knows almost as much about Martial Arts as you, and yet know one seems to know anything about her?** "

Fenghuang looked guilty.

" **We're Celestial Phoenix now. There shouldn't be any secrets between us anymore.** "

" **Well...** " she confessed at last, " **The Naked Mask... is Master Siberia.** "

Tigress sighed before she replied, " **Shift stone?** "

She nodded.

" **And where is she keeping...** " she said before she paused. Her eyes went wide for a few seconds before she continued, " **Wait, I don't think I want or need to know where that stone is now, do I?** "

" **I wasn't even thinking about that until you mentioned it,** " replied the owl with a blush.

" **Well... as long as we both know it's not going anywhere...** "

She chuckled a bit nervously.

" **Still... I'm so relieved now to know that Siberia's safe... even if she almost gave up her life for me... again.**"

" **That's just the kind of person she is,** " mused Fenghuang.

" **Always thinking of herself before others...** "

" **Well in that regards, you two just aren't that different.** "

" **What?** " she replied, " **I'm totally selfish compared to her.** "

" **I've been much more selfish than you ever have, my dear. Perhaps the whole falling out with Oogway might never have happened if...** "

" **Well, that's all behind us now,** " said Tigress as she placed her arm about the owl's shoulders, " **We really just need to look ahead now.** "

" **Well when I look ahead now, I see you.** "

" **I'm not sure what you're... MMMPPPHHH?!** " Her remark was cut short because Fenghuang wrapped her wings about Tigress' arms and torso and planted a deep beak to lip kiss on the surprised feline. " **Mmmmm?!** " Minutes passed as the two embraced. Tigress was soon purring into their kiss. As they did so, the owl slowly backed the two of them out of the room.

After all, both the owl and the bat were known for their hearing, and both of them needed their sleep.

" **So what brought that on?** " asked Tigress as they finally ended the kiss.

" **I... I never really thought much... about how I felt about you personally...** " sighed Fenghuang, " **It was always about... Po... or Master Siberia... Two people who are ready to do anything to protect me... to show me the right way to be...** "

" **Well I have to admit that I haven't always looked at you in the best light either... I couldn't understand why you turned evil before... not until I turned myself... Until my pain over Siberia's death drove me into utter despair and madness.** "

" **Now that we've faced our inner demons,** " she replied, " **There's something more. At first, I thought it was just because we three now share the Celestial Phoenix... but I've come to realize it's more than that...** "

They blurt out together, " **I love you!**"

" **You aren't going to blubber on me, are you?** " sniffed Tigress.

" **The great and powerful Fenghuang doesn't cry,** " she replied as she sniffled back, " **I just... have some dust... or something... in my eyes.** "

" **Me too. Perhaps we should go back to my room... and address this problem?** "

" **Good idea.** "

The tiger swept the owl into her arms and walked back to her room. While she preferred to sleep with Po, she still had her own room at the Palace for when she needed a moment alone. All of the Celestial Phoenix did.

As they crept by Crane's room, the door was just open enough to peek in. They could see that Crane, Viper and the two feline 'love slaves' were all sharing one cot, and that they had been 'busy' fairly recently.

" **Good,** " mused Tigress, " **I don't want to have to compete with them making love noises.** "

" **And since they're all tuckered out, I don't think they'll bother us either.** "

They walked past Po's room and heard him sawing logs.

" **Well he won't bother us either.** "

Tigress walked into her room and laid back down on her own cot.

" **So... Don't wanna top this time?** "

" **I'm feeling generous,** " purred Tigress, " **Perhaps next time.** "

" **Your loss,** " cooed the owl as she began using her beak to nibble at the side of Tigress' throat. She hooked her talons into Tigress' pants and pulled them down to her ankles. Then she used the knuckles of her talons to rub up and down the tiger's pussy while Tigress purred louder.

" **Be gentle with me,** " purred Tigress.

" **Who do you think I am?** " she cooed back, " **Po?** "

" **Nah, you weight about half as much as he does.** "

The two ladies paused to chuckle before Tigress used her teeth to preen Fenghuang's fine neck feathers.


	23. Chapter 23

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXIII: The Tiger, the Tiger, the Owl and the Bat

Siberia sat on her cot. She was back in the monastery where she learned all of her Kung Fu. Laying on her back, she was naked. It wasn't unusual for her to be so after a long hard day of training with Grand Master Yak. She was a white tigress from the north after all, so she was no stranger to the cold even when she could see her own breath as it left her nose.

' _I've learned so much from you, Grand Master,_ ' she thought, ' _You believe in me in spite of... my curse._ '

She felt pretty sore all over. So much so that she couldn't lift her arms. Her back was against the cold stone wall or she wouldn't have been sitting up at all.

There came a knock at the door.

' _I wonder who that might be?_ '

Another knock quickly followed.

" **Enter,** " she said at last.

Who came in but a slightly smaller red tigress. She was also dressed in nothing but a smile.

" **Tigress?!** "

" **Yes Master,** " she purred in reply, " **How are you?** "

" **Sore,** " she answered, " **Training is always a bit rough.** "

Tigress stepped closer as her muscles rippled under her hide. " **You're always harder on yourself than you have to be,** " she purred, " **It's not your fault you were born a mimic like the Dragon Warrior. Such an ability is no curse.** "

" **I cannot let myself become full of ego. I cannot let myself become soft or ignorant.** "

" **You haven't, Master,** " she replied as she laid her arm about Siberia's shoulder, " **I've never seen anyone train harder than you. You don't have to justify anything to me.** " She leaned closer to nibble at her Master's neck making Siberia exhale slowly.

" **I'm so proud of all you've accomplished, my Student,** " she sighed.

" **You showed me all of my potential. So many have learned so much from you.** "

" **Not many as I would have liked. I have failed... at least one student.** "

" **Oh Master, you need to stop blaming yourself for one accident. Everyone should have at least one accident to prove to themselves they are not perfect.** "

" **You're the closest thing to perfection I've ever felt,** " purred the white tigress before she began nibbling back on Tigress' throat.

" **I will never have perfection, Master. Are you sure your feelings for me haven't slanted your opinions of me?** "

" **I... I... maybe they have... I'm so sorry...** "

" **There's no need to be sorry as long as I know what the truth is.** " Tigress lowered her head and began licking down from her Master's throat down towards her stomach with generous amounts of spit. Her broad and rough tongue felt so good across the almost bare parts of her chest.

" **The truth is you're the first one to show me what true love feels like,** " she purred back, " **My icy heart always kept me safe from feeling the chance of rejection.** "

" **I kept my heart shielded for the same reason. It didn't change until... Master Shifu rescued me from the orphanage. He wasn't scared of me. He taught me to use my own strength as an advantage. Shifu was like the father I had never known before.** "

" **But... you weren't complete, were you? Not until you met Po.** "

" **Oh Master, he was so weak and awkward. I... I wanted to hate him just like Master Shifu...** "

" **But he proved durable... He proved he wouldn't quit no matter how hard the others treated him.** "

" **He earned my respect,** " she replied as she began lapping between her Master's legs.

" **And from there, she spark of love began to grow in your heart. You had feelings for him.** "

" **Feelings I couldn't admit to... even to myself... but when I met you... fell in love with you... I realized I could have feelings for the Dragon Warrior as well.** " By now, Tigress was using her thumbs to part Siberia's netherlips so she could lick ever deeper into her Master's hot wet sex.

" **Oh Tigress,** " she moaned, " **No man ever wanted to love me before he came along. I was... too strong... too large... too tough... too independent... for any man to want to cuddle and care about.** "

" **Master,** " she purred into her pussy, " **He's... different. He's special. He thinks you're six kinds of awesome.** "

" **He feels the same way about you.** "

" **Because you finally trained me to be his equal, Master.** "

" **I think he had feelings for you since he first laid eyes on you, my student,** " purred Siberia as she leaned her head further back.

" **Maybe I couldn't see it because all I wanted was to prove I was just as good as the Dragon Warrior. That I could have been the Dragon Warrior just as much as him.** "

" **But now, you can see that you are just as good as the Dragon Warrior in your own way.** "

" **Yes Master,** " she moaned as she licked deeper, " **I don't need a title to prove how good I am. You showed me how true that was even though I'm now a _Celestial Phoenix_.** "

" **And you showed me that I can be better than my own ego,** " cooed a voice nearby.

" **Pride comes before the fall,** " replied Siberia as she looked aside to see Fenghuang standing by her cot. She wore naught but her fine feathers.

" **Much to my shame, it took me so long to see that.** "

" **Yet you learned in time. Some... they can never learn or accept the truth about themselves.** "

" **Everyone gave up on me... called me monster... villain... it was easier than trying to see who I really was. You were the first to truly see past my outer shell...** "

" **That was the least I could do.** "

Fenghuang leaned closer and used her beak to nibble at Siberia's earlobe. She cooed, " **Without you, I'd never have known what love is. I wouldn't have known how I felt about Po, you or Tigress. Now I can truly care about someone other than myself.** "

" **I'm glad I could let you see who you truly are,** " panted Siberia.

" **Now that we share the _Celestial Phoenix_ ,**" purred Tigress, " **We'll never truly be separate again.** "

" **Yet... each of us... will still be our own person... We'll still have our... own thoughts...** "

" **But we can share our hopes and dreams...** "

Siberia woke with a start. Before she even opened her eyes, she realized a few things were still off. She was still an owl, and the tongue in her pussy was much thinner and more slick than she remembered. As owls were even more attuned to the dark than the eyes of a tiger, she opened her eyes to clearly see Mayumi was down between her legs with her long thin tongue buried in Siberia's hot pussy. She had be licking her enough that she was well aroused before she even woke up.

" **Mayumi-chan?** "

"Yes?" she asked as she looked up.

" **You...** "she panted, " **don't have to...** "

"You saved my life," she replied softly, "I cannot let you go without repayment."

" **I didn't help you based on some expectation of reward.** "

"I know, and that's why I love you all the more."

" **Does this... make you happy?** "

"Oh it truly does," she replied.

" **If it makes you happy to do this for me, then... I am happy too.** "

"Oh, I wish I could learn some of your marvelous Kung Fu before I return to Nippon."

" **I... would be honored to be your second Master... at least until I have to return to my home... past the mountains far away...** "

"Besides I feel that your wings are broken because of me," she sighed.

" **No no,** " she moaned, " **It was completely unrelated.** "

"I suppose hearing that does make me feel better," she replied as she used her wing-thumbs to get a tighter grip on the owl's thighs and push her tongue even deeper.

Being so aroused as an owl was a totally new experience for Siberia. Her climax as an owl was something truly different and quite intense. One she wanted to feel again.

" **I guess your... sister... is going to be with us for a while,** " whispered Tigress around the corner of the door.

" **So it would seem,** " cooed back Fenghuang as quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXIV: The Master of the Jade Palace decides...

While the others were sleeping in the late hours of the night, Master Shifu had to address a visitor at the gates of the Jade Palace. It was lucky his keen ears picked up the knocking on the gate.

"Who could be coming here this late?" asked Shifu as he opened the right side door.

It was that bat hired by Constable Hu.

"So what can I do for you, T'án-mó zhī zhǎo, at this late time?"

"I am here to arrest the one called the Naked Mask," he replied.

Shifu looked behind him to see half a dozen more of his bat assistants with ropes and clubs.

"I am sorry," replied Shifu, "but the Naked Mask is not fit to be arrested yet."

"You have no right to harbor a fugitive," he hissed back.

"Under my right of hospitality as Master of this Kung Fu temple, I am well within my rights to keep her here as long as she's injured."

"I can make trouble for you."

"Yes, I'm sure you can go over to the Imperial Court and get a Imperial Decree overruling my decisions. Until then, the Naked Mask remains in my custody."

Shifu knew that the red tape alone would keep T'án-mó zhī zhǎo tied up in the Imperial Court for weeks. The bat scratched his chin as he considered his options.

"I won't bother the Court with this matter," he replied smoothly.

Shifu sighed under his breath.

"But she's still under arrest. She is not allowed to leave this place without being subject to arrest."

"I am... aware of that..."

"However, the Great and Generous T'án-mó zhī zhǎo shall waive the Court Order on... one condition."

"And that would be?" asked Shifu as he raised an eyebrow.

"I must be allowed to remain near the prisoner to make sure she doesn't escape."

"Will you give me your word you won't try to slip her out of the Palace before she's healed? Secretly arrest her?" replied Shifu, "That you won't interfere with her medical treatments or her recovery?"

"This I swear to."

"And ONLY you will remain on the Palace grounds until then?"

"This I agree to," said the bat.

"Very well," he sighed, "Then you can arrest the Naked Mask when she is fit to be taken into custody. You can guard her on the Palace grounds until that day."

"Thank you," he answered with a toothy grin. He turned back to the others as he added, "Go back to headquarters and continue to enforce the no Kung Fu Policy. I shall report my progress to you regularly so I want someone up here at sunset each day to take that report."

The other bats nodded before they turned and flew off.

"This... is going to be interesting..." muttered Shifu under his breath.


	25. Chapter 25

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXV: Tiger and Owl Interlude

Tigress glanced into the room of her master turned owl and simply shook her head. Between two cots, there was two bats and one owl in the middle. Yet she knew only one owl really connected with the Naked Mask. The other was simply there to make sure she didn't escape... which was a hoot considering how badly both wings of the owl were broken.

To add insult to injury, her legs were also manacled together like she was some common criminal. She was practically helpless... and yet the expression on the owl was serene and peaceful... as if she did not have a care in the world.

' _That's my Master for you,_ ' she thought before she turned away.

She retreated to her own room to find a surprise in her own cot.

"Master Fenghuang?" she asked quietly.

"Come here, my sweet Tigress," she cooed as she made a come hither motion with her wing. When she sat up to make the gesture, Tigress was not surprised to see she was fully naked.

"So..." she purred.

"I can tell that you're under a lot of stress," she interrupted, "That batty lawman can be quite..."

"Frustrating?" said Tigress as she finished her thought.

"I was going to say blindingly obsessed, but frustrating works too."

' _Nice save._ '

"So I felt that i can help you alleviate some of that... stress."

Tigress undressed before she crawled onto the cot with her.

"You know," she purred, "I'm beginning to see why Po thinks you're so hot. Why he would want to come back as an owl."

"Flatterer," replied the owl Master as she used her talons to pull Tigress into a mouth to beak kiss.

The two shared a kiss for a couple of moments, the passion increasing with each second. Even though the owl's razor sharp beak could easily remove Tigress' tongue, she boldly stuck it into Fenghuang's beak anyways. She had to take the whole beak into her own mouth to do so.

The tiger wrapped her arms about the owl's torso as she in turn wrapped her wings about Tigress' upper body. The kiss and tongue play laster for more minutes than either figured on. The two of them broke up as they stared into each other's eyes.

The owl leaned closer to nibble at the base of the tiger's ear with more gentleness than Tigress imagined such a sharp thing could manage. Her head leaned back and to her right to give the beak greater access to her earlobe and then her throat as the beak drifted downwards.

Tigress was soon panting from the owl's attention.

She drifted down further over her shoulder and down her chest until her beak met up with one of Tigress' teats. She latched onto the tender nipple the way she noticed Viper had latched onto one of the nipples of a Dark Tigress. Sucking it into her mouth like a hungry babe, she made Tigress moan with growing volume.

"I can tell," panted Tigress, "that you're so shy and reserved..."

Fenghuang smirked as she balled her talon into a ball and rubbed the knuckles of her toes right into Tigress' pussy. She moved her foot up and down against the whole length of her pussy making it hot and wet.

"I have to admit," moaned Tigress as she leaned further back, "Coming back as an owl... the appeal just keeps growing and growing on me... Your tough feathers over such lovely soft down... Your eyes that pierce the night like a knife... Talons that slice like knives... I can really see why Po thinks you're so damn sexy and hot."

Fenghuang paused from suckling to reply, "Oh sweet Tigress... I'd almost swear you're trying to inflate my ego... That's the one thing I've learned I don't need pumped up..." She paused before she added, "It's not like I wouldn't mind coming back as a tigress myself... Your fur... Sharp reactive eyes... Your claws, so sharp and yet still retractable... Pound for pound, you're the stronger of the two of us..."

"Well I definitely have one good use for retractable claws," she purred as she slipped her paw down between the owl's legs. Using just the very tips of her claws, she rubs the owl's pussy making her quite aroused and very wet along her own pussy. The attention just makes her avian body tingle all over.

To the owl's surprise, Tigress uses her paw to lift her leg and press their hot wet pussies against each other. With her leg looped behind the owl's ass, their twats grind against each other hotly.

"Oh my..." moaned Fenghuang, "I'm gonna... It's coming to... Ahhh..."

"Oh... I'm not far behind... So hot... So wet..."

Their labidos were so close by being Celestial Phoenix that they climaxed together. Their orgasm fed into each other making it more powerful than the sum of their individual sensations. Even during the climax, Tigress surprised the owl by pulling her into another deep mouth to beak kiss. The owl melts from the kiss even with her whole beak in Tigress' mouth making it difficult to catch her breath.

Then Tigress realized that there was someone else hooting nearby. It had to be nearby because Fenghuang couldn't make a sound with her beak in Tigress' mouth.

' _Master Siberia... She's part of our orgasm too... No wonder it's so powerful... I bet those bats have no idea what's going on with her..._ '

The two of them slowly parted while still embracing each other while their eyes gazed at each other in spite of the darkness of the room. She could feel the juices of their orgasm leaking down their thighs.

The owl chuckled before she licked Tigress' nose.

"What's so funny?" asked Tigress as she looked back.

"Oh, I'm sure you're as aware as me that we just had sex with Siberia even though she's in another room," she mused as she rolled onto her back.

"I guess that means whenever Po darling fucks one of us, he might as well be banging all three of us at the same time... Wow, that sounds so awkward when i say that out loud."

"Even if that wasn't the case," cooed the owl, "I still had an amazing time with you. Must be one of the perks of having more than one wife around... one with needs as great as my own."

"If I wasn't so busy today, I'd go for another round..." said the tiger with a mighty yawn.

"Well we both need to get some sleep tonight," replied Fenghuang as she cuddled close back to Tigress.

Po walked by on his way to check up on the Naked Mask. Even though she was a stranger, she was a fellow Kung Fu Master and he didn't trust that male bat to keep his nasty little wings off her.

"Wow," he smirked, "I'm so lucky those two get along so well. I hope Master Siberia is alright wherever she might be right now."

It was lucky they were sleeping or surely some snark would have ensued from at least the owl.

He glanced into the Naked Mask's room to see that Mayumi had turned around on top of her, and now had her mouth buried between the bird's legs in spite of the manacles holding her legs together. He wondered how the owl's pussy got so messy so quickly, but shrugged before he wandered off.

' _Some gals just get worked up so easily,_ ' thought Po, ' _Tomorrow I really need to get some quality time with Tigress... or Fenghuang... Oh what the hell! I'll do them both!_ '

As he walked off, Tigress' eyes snapped open back in her own room. She was looking into the eyes of the owl that were also wide open.

"Ugh..." she moaned, "I feel like I'm eating pussy and getting eaten at the same time..."

"Me too," groaned the owl.

"There... had to be a downside to this union... didn't there..." she groaned as she slapped her paw over her pussy tightly.

"Oh, there's not going to be a lot of sleep tonight," she agreed as she pulled her talons back up to her own dripping cunt.


	26. Chapter 26

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXVI: Owl's Well That Ends Well... Almost

Mayumi lay across the Naked Mask as her tongue lapped and licked up and down her pussy. Her cunt was sopping wet before the bat maiden even started on her. The owl was surely returning the favor to the bat maiden while T'án-mó zhī zhǎo appeared to be sleeping. It was a tight fit to get her head between the Naked Mask's legs considering how her talons were manacled just beneath the ankle joint.

"You must have some vivid dreams to cream yourself like this," she purred between licks.

The Naked Mask was too busy to reply.

The sounds of feline and avian moans came to their ears from another room.

"I bet the tigress and that owl sister of yours are getting it on in their room," she cooed.

"Oh... we're all involved more than anyone can guess," she replied between licks.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said quickly, "Sisterly bonds and all that..."

Mayumi wasn't sure she was buying that line.

"But I have to ask," she panted as Mayumi's licks got her aroused, "why me?"

"Because you're my hero."

The owl wasn't necessarily buying her line either.

"I see the prisoner is being kept in line," said T'án-mó zhī zhǎo.

"It's not like it's much of a challenge," replied Mayumi.

"Still... I have my duties to perform... even if they are... distasteful..."

"You're saying that it's distasteful to be in bed with us right now?"

"Well... I wouldn't say that about you..." he replied awkwardly.

"I sense you have something for Mayumi considering how fixed on the notion of kidnapping her," interrupted the Naked Mask.

"No way!" protested T'án-mó zhī zhǎo and Mayumi together.

"I was... just using her as bait... for you, owl," added the bat drake.

"Besides... I love you... I can't be on the same scroll as him," she said as she went back to licking at the owl's pussy once more.

"I wish I could fully return those feelings," panted the owl, "but... I'm already committed in love to three others... three I love and I'm married to..."

"Are they far away?" asked T'án-mó zhī zhǎo.

"Oh... they're never far away... in my heart..."

"But if you're not with the ones you love," purred Mayumi, "Love the ones you're with."

"Uh... uh... uh..." she moaned in heavy breaths, "It's... not... that... simple..."

"Sometimes it is," replied T'án-mó zhī zhǎo as he leaned closer to her head.

The Mask arched her back as she orgasmed on Mayumi's tongue. With her beak agape, she was totally taken off guard by the drake kissing her on the beak with his whole mouth.

"HHHMMM?!" she moaned into the kiss.

"Wait," said the she-bat, "I thought you hated the Naked Mask's gizzard? Now you're kissing her like you're totally in love with her?!"

"Yes," he moaned as he paused between pecks, "I hate lawbreakers!"

"You're not being totally honest," panted the Naked Mask, "neither of you are."

"What?!" asked the two bats as one.

"On the count of three, tell me the real reason you're in bed with me right now. One... two... three..."

"I have an owl fetish!" they both cried together. They blinked before they said, "You too?!" The two bats looked at each other as they blushed. "But owls... they're so damn hot and sexy!"

"Well now that we know the real reasons..."

"But... it doesn't diminish the fact I love you," said Mayumi.

"I don't suppose you both have some bondage fetish too?"

"No!.." they cried, "Yes!.. Maybe?"

"But I still can't let you loose until morning," said T'án-mó zhī zhǎo firmly.

"I don't expect any special treatment," replied the owl. With her legs manacled and her broken wings tied down, she was all but in a bondage situation after all.

"You know what?" grunted the drake, "You talk too much." He quieted the owl with another full kiss. It was enough to place her whole beak in his mouth. Her beak opened enough for their tongues to play together.

"MMM!" she protested.

Mayumi went back to eating out her heroine's pussy.

' _Tigress... Fenghuang... Forgive me..._ ' thought the Mask.

' _Don't worry about it, Master,_ ' came the reply thought from Tigress, ' _We both understand._ '

' _What Po darling doesn't know isn't going to hurt us,_ ' agreed Fenghuang.

' _I'm keeping you from sleeping,_ ' replied the Mask.

' _I think our orgasm woke you first,_ ' mused Tigress, ' _So we should be..._ '

' _This new level... of Celestial Union... is going to take a little getting used to... my loves..._ '

' _This is a whole new unexplored territory,_ ' agreed Fenghuang.

"Okay," purred Mayumi to the other bat, "I just want to say that both of our pussies are off limits."

"I know," he replied, "T'án-mó zhī zhǎo is a gentlebat, not a rapist."

The two continued to work the owl over into a second orgasm... in addition to the ones she already shared with both Tigress and Fenghuang.

"What's this?" asked Mayumi as she lifted her head. She reached into the owl's pussy and extracted a red oval shaped gem from her vagina, "Funny place to keep valuables."

' _She must not realize it's a shift stone,_ ' thought the owl as Mayumi dropped it to the floor at the end of the cot.

' _Blast,_ ' thought Tigress, ' _If T'án-mó zhī zhǎo sees that, he might have grounds to arrest you after all. I'm sure Shifu would have questions if he saw it._ '

' _Even Po darling knows those by now,_ ' agreed Fenghuang.

' _I'll sneak in and take it out,_ ' mused Tigress.

' _She's coming to you now..._ '

' _I think... I think... I'm gonna be... cumming again soon as well..._ '

The Naked Mask (aka Master Siberia) sensed Tigress creeping into the room on all fours.

' _Ugh... so damn horny... I don't know how much longer I can stop from cumming again!_ '

' _If I go any faster, those keen-eared bats will surely hear me,_ ' replied Tigress as she inched forward towards the fallen shift stone.

"MMMmmm... hhhmmm... uuuhhhmmm..." moaned the owl into T'án-mó zhī zhǎo's kiss.

Unfortunately, Mayumi was hell-bent on making her heroine cum hard. On the good side, she had her eyes closed to focus on eating out the Naked Mask's pussy to see Tigress right below her.

' _It's just too much!_ ' thought the owl as a massive orgasm swept over her, Tigress and Fenghuang. Tigress had to stop to clamp one paw over her mouth and the other over her still drooling cunt.

With her mouth covered, Tigress' moans were kept down to a bare minimum.

"Wait a minute," said the drake as he paused in the kiss, "I smell something else in here."

Tigress snatched up the stone as fast as she could and jammed it up into her own pussy just as Mayumi opened her eyes to stare down at her.

"Master Tigress?!" she asked as she looked at her with both paws clamped tight over her drooling pussy.

"Uh... hi..." she panted as fluids leaked between her fingers.

"Were you.. spying on us?" she asked as T'án-mó zhī zhǎo paused from his kissing again.

"Uh... guilty as charged..." replied Tigress quickly.

"I see that owl fetishes must be more common than I thought," muttered the bat drake.

Tigress rolled onto her back as she replied, "Well... The owl I love has a twin sister... What can I say?"

"Oh," said Mayumi as she tried to understand.

"Admit it," smirked T'án-mó zhī zhǎo, "You want your own threeway with both owl sisters, don't you?! You dirty little pussycat, you!"

"Is it... uh... that obvious?" asked Tigress as she blushed.

Mayumi nodded. "Well if you're going to peep on us, you might as well use the other cot to lay down on and watch on our level."

"No... I couldn't..."

"Go on," agreed the drake, "I don't mind... By the way, I don't suppose I can mate with you or the other owl, could I?"

Three voices called out, "NO WAY!" as one. Even a voice from outside the room.

"It... didn't hurt to ask..." he muttered darkly.

There was a rather heavy sigh as they watched Fenghuang slink into the room. She and Tigress laid out on the other cot to watch as they went back to eating each other out with Tigress on the bottom.

T'án-mó zhī zhǎo returned to kissing the Naked Mask on the beak as he jerked himself off. After all, he promised not to mate with any females present, but that was all. The owl was going to have some sticky mess to wash out of her belly feathers in the morning.

By the time they were done, they all simply fell asleep where they lay.

Po wandered by on the way to make sticky dumplings as he looked in on the scene.

' _DAYUM!_ ' he thought, ' _If Master Siberia was here, this would have been one hell of an orgy... AND I MISSED OUT ON THE WHOLE THING TOO! I'm so... jealous._ '


	27. Chapter 27

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXVII: Somewhat Batty

The Naked Mask sat on the edge of the training field. With two broken wings and manacles on both legs, it was kind of difficulty for her to spar with Mayumi. That combined with the fact the bat that had her under arrest was right next to her the whole time.

Fortunately, Master Monkey was happy to step up and fill in as a sparring partner.

"You are quite good at linear attacks and defenses," commented the owl, "but you need training in both circular motion and chi flow to be truly effective in combat."

"I see that too," added Monkey.

"We should start with the rolling breakfall," she observed.

"But i already know breakfall," protested Mayumi.

"Your flat style of breakfall won't help you if you fall down a slope or take a tumble over a ledge."

She paused before she replied, "I... guess I hadn't thought about that..."

"Master Monkey, if you would?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Here Mayumi, throw Monkey so he can show you how it's done," she said to the young bat maiden.

She gave him a hip throw which he got out of by rolling just as he hit the ground. By rolling away, he was able to open some distance between himself and her in the process of getting back on his feet.

While the Naked Mask was watching the lesson, T'án-mó zhī zhǎo laid his wing over her shoulders. She didn't seem to be aware of his action.

' _Getting a little friendly for having her under arrest?_ ' thought Monkey as he glanced in their direction.

"I... think I can do that," mused Mayumi.

"Throw her like she threw you," asked the owl, "but please... take it easy?"

"Easy is my middle name," he replied as he stepped up.

He took her wing and turned around as he backed into her. Then he threw her over his shoulder as she had thrown him. Her landing was off, so she failed to get back on her feet when she tried to get back up.

"That's a good first try," said the owl, "A little practice and all shall be good."

Mayumi nodded.

"I take it you've been teaching for a long time?" asked T'án-mó zhī zhǎo.

"I have never formally been acknowledged as a trainer," she replied, "but I'm treated as one."

"She is a trainer here," said Shifu from behind, "I have certified her with the Capital. She can train here any time she wants to."

"That... must have been quick..." mused the bat.

"I have... fast messengers," he replied. He paused before he added, "As much as I'd like to supervise, I need to make sure Po does some training today."

"Of course, Master," replied the owl.

He turned and walked off muttering, "Still, seeing you two so close... could give someone ideas..."

"What is he speaking about?"

"I guess he's just not used to guarding prisoners as I am," replied T'án-mó zhī zhǎo.

"So... this is normal?" she asked as she turned her head most of the way around.

"More... or less..."

She looked back and said, "Monkey, give her twenty more practice throws."

Monkey nodded.

"Won't you watch?" asked the bat maiden.

"No," she replied, "We're about to have Constable Hu at the gate."

"How can you tell that?!"

"The weight of his steps up the main staircase," she observed as she stood.

"I should come along in case he's here to speak to me," added T'án-mó zhī zhǎo as he stood with her.

The two of them set off towards the gate.

"I guess owls have good ears," mused Mayumi as she watched them leave.

"Which is funny because they only have ear holes under a layer of feathers," replied Monkey.

"I guess..."

"Is there something you wish to say?" asked the Mask as they walked.

"I... dunno..." the male bat replied, "It's almost a pity to leave here..."

"But you have your duties back at the Capitol, yes?"

He nodded.

"Well... I have duties too... to fly back over the Dragonspine Mountains soon as my wings are healed..."

"I see," he answered slightly down in his tone.

"Some ships were meant to pass in the night without ever seeing each other again," mused a voice nearby.

They looked around to see Fenghuang approaching.

"Indeed..." he replied, "but for some reason... I feel I'll miss you, felonious owl."

"Wow... such a charmer," mused Tigress as she walked up behind Fenghuang.

"Ah there you are," called a voice.

They turned to see an elephant's head coming up the stairs towards the open gate.

"Welcome, Constable Hu," said Tigress, "How can we serve you today?"

"Oh, I just have a message for T'án-mó zhī zhǎo," he replied as he held up a scroll, "It's an Imperial Message. I'm sure it's something important."

The bat took the scroll from his hand and opened it. Then he started reading.

"What's it say?" asked Fenghuang.

"Well... it says the ban on Kung Fu in the Valley of Peace has been ended," he replied, "All those arrested for violating the ban shall be freed in the morning as long as they haven't committed any other crimes."

"So Master... Naked Mask is free?" asked Tigress.

"Well I have to stay here one more night... to make sure she doesn't break any more laws first."

"That's not suspicious at all," muttered Fenghuang.

"What was that?"

"Oh... I was just thinking about how to feed us all..." she replied quickly.

"Good save..." whispered Tigress.


	28. Chapter 28

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXVIII: Alas poor owl...

Down at the Dragon Grotto, Fenghuang walked down the path wondering what Tigress was up to. After all, she found a cryptic note under the edge of her pillow instructing her to meet her just after sunset by the waterfall... alone.

Fortunately, owl eyes were made for the dark, so she hardly noticed the difference as the are grew dimmer and dimmer all around her. Still, she searched the area without any signs of her feline partner. In the corners of the Grotto, she could see a few oil torches lit, but she wondered why Tigress would need such a thing considering her ability to see in the dark was almost as good as an owl's.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!" called a voice from the top of the falls.

"You gotta be..." she groaned.

"I AM THE STICKY IN YOUR STICKY BUN!" they added as an avian form glided down towards her.

"Wait... there's something off about..."

"I AM... THE NAAAAAKED MAAAAASK!" cried a masked naked owl as it landed before her.

"Seriously?!" she groaned as she covered her face with her wing, "What's this all about, Master Tigress?!"

"What?" she asked, "You... don't like it?"

"Don't give up your day job," she sighed as she looked again.

"..."

"So, I hope you didn't drag me out here for that, did you?" she grunted as she looked her over.

"Well, now that I have a shift stone to play with..." she replied before her voice trailed off.

"You wanted to see what it's like to be an owl?" she mused, "So... how's it feel?"

"It really is awesome!" she gushed, "The wings, the improved night vision, the silent flight, the soft down against my body..."

"Yes, I am kind of aware of..." she replied until she looked at the other owl's crotch again, "Hey! Wait just a second! Do you have?!.."

"Oh yeah," she grinned, "I'm a MALE owl!"

"Are you proposing?!.."

"That we mate?! Like d'uh..." she cooed.

"Well... I don't think Po darling would ever think of two of his mates... mating with each other..."

The masked owl stepped closer as they preened Fenghuang's neck feathers.

"You... certainly got used... to having a beak... quick," panted the owl Master.

"I'm a quick study," purred the shifted Tigress.

"Say... what's Master Siberia doing tonight?"

"She's saying goodbye to that annoying bat tonight, and by annoying I don't mean Mayumi."

"Oh, he's just looking for an excuse to spend the night with a naked owl in chains," purred Fenghuang, "He really is quite the dirty little pervert." She paused before she added, "You don't think he'd try and force himself on her, do you?"

"I told the Master if that's what she really wanted... I wouldn't object," replied the shited owl as they pushed Fenghuang onto her back. "If that's not what she wants, she doesn't need her wings, feet or beak to truly defend herself."

"I... suppose you're right," she sighed back as she lifted her legs around the body of the one on top.

"Say... have you ever tried this before?"

"What? Used a shift stone to become male?" she asked before she paused, "No, I hadn't really thought of doing a thing like that."

"It's such a strange feeling," they replied.

"Having an erection?" she mused as she looked down at their crotches, "I guess I'll have to try it some time."

The Mask used their wings to brace themselves on the ground as they slipped their cock into Fenghuang's pussy for the first time. It was rather slow and awkward penetration.

"Ah... Did you have to make it..." she panted, "quite so large?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't do that on purpose," they grunted back.

It took some time to get half way in as they panted in her ear. But she was getting worked up during the process, so her pussy was getting hot and wet which allowed easier penetration in the meantime. She leaned her head back to let her neck feathers nibbled more easily.

"You're... my first... 'male' owl..." she moaned as the penis was almost fully into her by then.

"I am honored... mah'lady..." they answered in a deeper, more masculine voice.

Their beaks met in a kiss as the top began backing up. They locked together as their tongues mingled. She hit halfway and then pushed inwards once more. Their eyes slowly closed as they moved into intercourse.

...

Meanwhile...

...

Master Siberia, aka the other Naked Mask, laid in her cot in the most awkward situation she's been in so far. As it was their last night and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't escape, he quite literally tied her down to her own cot. Then Mayumi was tied down on top of that facing downwards so that their tails and pussies lined up on top of each other.

He placed himself at the end of the cot to enjoy the view. Stroking his boner, he was quite erect.

"Oh such a view," he grunted, "Who should I have a go at first?"

"Do... you mind?.." asked the owl awkwardly.

"Please do," replied the bat maiden.

"Thank you... for indulging me like this..." he sighed as he partially climbed onto Mayumi and lined up his penis with the owl's cunt. With his large wings over them both, the two females were almost completely covered by his wing membranes.

"I have to admit..." replied the owl, "there's some back home... who'd think I'm crazy... to allow this... but, I think they wouldn't mind..."

"As long as we're going this far," purred Mayumi into the owl's ear hole, she leaned in and kissed her fully in a mouth to beak kiss.

He leaned over her back to nibble at the bat's neck as she kissed the owl full throated. There was grunts and moans from the three of them as the mass mating continued. Mayumi was excited enough that her own hot wet pussy was dripping down onto the cock and cunt beneath it.

Soon, he was cumming into the owl as he clung tightly to the bat maiden's back. He kept humping her so she could have her own orgasm as well.

Mayumi broke off her kiss to allow the Naked Mask to moan aloud. To let them know when she was cumming.

"Oh... oh my dragon..." she moaned. She suddenly snapped her beak shut as she realised she was about to say something totally incorrect.

"Dragon?" he asked, "I didn't think I was that impressive..."

"You're..." she blushed, "I'm too... I can't say it..."

"You don't have to," whispered Mayumi into her ear hole.

The Naked Mask sighed as she was a bad liar, and she didn't want to explain why she would have any thoughts about making out with Po, the Dragon Warrior who already had multiple wives. Besides, with her growing arousal, she was too focused on her impending orgasm to think about it too much.

...

Back in the Dragon Grotto...

...

The two owls panted as they both finished mating for the first time, impressing Fenghuang with his stamina and ability to fill her with their seed. But then, forms achieved through a shift stone could be idealized or enhanced versions as imagined by the user of the powerful artifact stone.

"Was that good for you?" panted the shifted Tigress.

"That was... amazing..." she grunted back, "Pity Po darling missed out on all this..."

"Oh..." they replied with a blush, "I wouldn't say that..."

"He watched us fucking?!" she replied as her head twisted around. She was surprised she didn't look into the bushes more closely, but had to real reason to suspect they had an audience. Once she knew what to look for, the masterbating panda behind the bush near the waterfall was painfully clear to see.

"PO DARLING!" cooed masked owl, "WANNA TAKE YOUR TURN NOW?!"

"You planned this in advance?!" she hissed back.

"If by in advance, you mean just after dinner..." replied the new Mask, "Well... yes."

"You are so lucky!.." she growled, "That!.. **I can't stay mad at you!** "

"That was AWESOME!" he moaned as he walked over, rigid cock in his hand. The shifted Tigress climbed off the real owl femme as he approached.

"If I told you what we were gonna do... it wouldn't have been a surprise," replied 'male' owl defensively.

"So what's it like to be an owl?!" asked Po.

"It's awesome!" came the reply, "Well... to be an owl... To be male is more... awkward."

"Well... I personally prefer you as female," he admitted.

"I dunno," cooed Fenghuang, "Maybe I want to see you two doing each other as males..."

" **NO!** " they cried as one.

"Party poopers..."


	29. Chapter 29

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXIX: A show for Fenghuang

 **WARNING: Contains 'male' on male as well as anal sex.**

Down at the Dragon Grotto, Fenghuang laid on her back from mating with Tigress as a male owl. She was still a bit taken aback knowing that Po had been watching them mate the whole time from the bushes.

"You know," she cooed, "I suppose it would be odd to see a male panda mate with a male owl."

Tigress and Po sighed together.

"Now the possibility of Tigress taking it as a strapping male tiger,.. now there's something I cough up a few Yuan to see!"

Tigress blanched while Po blushed.

"I mean it's not like you haven't taken it in the butt there Tigress."

"That's not the awkward part!" she replied.

"Besides... I think you liked it when you... felt what it's like to have a penis, no?"

Tigress looked away before she nodded.

"Besides, Po darling," she added, "I feel you owe me something for letting you secretly watch me getting banged by Tigress here."

"I... uh... guess so," muttered the Dragon Warrior.

"It doesn't have to be anything deep or fancy, you know," she cooed.

Po glanced at Tigress' owl eyes as she looked into his eyes by turning her head nearly 180 degrees.

"Alright," sighed the newly male owl, "Let me touch the Shift Stone first."

"You're such wonderful sports!" hooted the original owl.

Tigress produced the stone from under their wing and laid it out on the ground. She touched the stone with her wing, and there was a flash of light. Gone was the owl to be replaced with a male tiger, but larger, more muscled and more strapping than Tigress had ever been. Fenghuang was fixated on the package that her new form sported between their legs.

"OHHH MYYY," she hooted, "I can see the Shift Stone can respond to one's desires as well as the biology of what they turn into."

"Wow..." added Po as he felt Tigress' arm muscles.

"Well... as long as I'm here," purred Tigress. Fenghuang noticed that Tigress' new cock was coming to attention, and it was every bit as impressive as their sheath indicated.

"Wait wait," replied the owl, "You're planning to stick me with that?!"

"Well not all at once," they replied, "and not more than you think you can handle, sweet Fenghuang."

"Of course," added Po, "If you don't want us to continue..."

"No no," she cooed, "I... can work with this..."

Tigress leaned over. With a larger male form, they now dominated the owl Master. The quickly hardening penis was soon resting on her stomach.

Meanwhile, Po took a hold of Tigress' hips as he prepared to use them. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't getting a better view of what was happening behind Tigress.

"I promise... I'll still be gentle with you," purred Tigress as she lined up her cock with Fenghuang's pussy. With it still hot and wet from being mated with owl to owl, it was pretty easy to get the head of their dick coated.

Po had been jerking off in the bushes so his penis was all set to go. He lined it up with Tigress' anus.

"So... shall we... uh... begin?" asked Fenghuang.

Tigress smirked as she switched holes and began penetrating the owl's ass.

"Tigress?!" she meeped.

"Oh," they purred, "I figured since I already used the pussy, I might as well use your butt too."

"Well, fair seems fair," agreed Po as he penetrated the ass of Tigress.

...

Meanwhile

...

Siberia panted as Mayumi rested on top of her. She was still tied down, and the bat maiden was tied down on top of her, so she really didn't have a choice to go anywhere else. Her cheeks burned because she felt something she hadn't felt before... satisfaction from partners other than Master Po, Tigress, and Fenghuang. Instead, she was mating with two bats with herself in the form of an owl, and currently having no Shift Stone to change back.

"So... Mayumi-chan..." asked the male bat slowly.

"Yes..." she replied, "You can... mate with me as well..."

"I mean... the Naked Mask... She's super hot and all..."

"I know!" she answered, "You don't have to!.."

"But you..." he blurt out, "You're the kind of lady I could live with for the rest of my life!"

"R-r-really?!" she stammered.

He shifted position as he set off to mate with the bat maiden. She bit her lower lip as she felt him entering her vagina which made Siberia wonder if she was taking a cock there for the first time.

Mayumi in turn leaned in to nibble at the Naked Mask's neck feathers, making her lean her head back to give the bat clearer access.

"So... would you consider marrying me?" he asked slowly.

"You'll be in the Capital and I'll be here learning Kung Fu," she replied as she paused nibbling.

"Then... you won't?.."

"I didn't say that," she cooed, "but I am saying that if you can wait for me..."

"I'll wait!" he replied eagerly.

"Then... one day... I'll move to the Capital and we... can be married."

"I'M SO HAPPY!" he said as he continued making love to the bat maiden.


	30. Chapter 30

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXX: Leaving the Belfry

The next morning, everyone gathered to say goodbye to T'án-mó zhī zhǎo before he mounted his carriage to ride back to the capital. After all, it was daytime and most bats were never so good at operating in the day.

"I'll wait for you!" he called to Mayumi just before the door closed.

"I'll be there when I'm done training here!" she called back as several water buffalo pulled the Imperial carriage away, "I love you!"

"I guess he's not so bad when he's not being pretentious," muttered Fenghuang.

Mayumi turned and walked back to the barracks. After all, she was busy most of the night and was ready to go back to bed for the day.

To Tigress' surprise, the owl known as the Naked Mask turned and buried her face into her chest fur. As a reaction, she placed her arms about the owl's body being careful of her still damaged wings.

"Master?" she asked quietly. The owl was trembling in her arms. "Are you... scared of something? I've never known you to be afraid before..."

The other owl Master Fenghuang walked over to the pair.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered into Tigress' chest.

"About what?" she replied.

"I think I know," mused Fenghuang.

"Know what?"

"When she had sex last night with Mayumi and T'án-mó zhī zhǎo," she cooed, "She enjoyed it."

"So..."

"Now she's scared that if she enjoyed it once with partners she's not married to," she explained, "she'll be tempted to... do it again."

"It's okay, Master," purred Tigress near her Master's earhole, "You're not perfect and that's okay."

"Besides," she added, "We knew what was going on and we basically gave approval. The only one who doesn't know is Po darling. He doesn't know that you aren't really my twin sister after all, so I don't think he really cares who she sleeps with."

"So calm down," continued Tigress, "We all love you and that's not going to change. I know that you were socially isolated at the Northern Shaolin Monastery and being exposed to... a situation like this... it must be completely new to you."

"I'm sure you can make it up to Po when you 'return' from searching for the Naked Mask. At least he won't be worrying about you anymore than he is now."

"I'm sorry," replied the Naked Mask.

"It's okay," she mused as she wrapped her wings about both the Naked Mask and Tigress. They hugged each other for a moment or two.

"Everything okay?" asked Po as he wandered by.

"Oh... Just bonding with my twin sister," she cooed back.

"A little too much excitement last night," agreed Tigress.

"Personally I don't see the appeal of getting tied up and being helpless," he muttered as he started to walk off.

"Oh... I wouldn't judge it before I tried it," said Fenghuang with a smirk.

"Eh?" he asked.

"Well, some find it a kinky turn on," added Tigress, "and some see it as the ultimate expression of trust. Putting oneself in a position where you can be hurt, maimed or killed by the one you love... well, you'd have to trust the partner with your very life."

"Do you love and trust me with your life?" asked the non-masked owl with a smirk.

"Of course I trust you with my life!" he replied.

She grinned broadly as he walked off.

"Master Fenghuang?" asked the tiger, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Master Tigress," she replied, "but where are we gonna find rubber suits in our sizes at this time of the morning?"

"What?!" she asked in mild shock.

"Nothing," she muttered back.

Tigress sighed before she said, "So let's get you two back to bed for a few hours. I'll start my morning workout routines until you get up."

The Naked Mask turned and buried her face in Fenghuang's chest feathers.

"I guess she wants to share my cot for now?" mused the non-masked owl.

Tigress smiled as she stroked the back of her Master-in-disguise. She then turned and ran off as she yelled, "Wait up Po! I need a training partner for a few hours!"

"Sure thing, darling!" he replied as he waited for her to catch up.


	31. Chapter 31

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXXI: "Warming Up"

"I guess Fenghuang and her sister must be really close," mused Po as he and Tigress lined up across from each other on the opposites sides of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion.

"Oh, more than you'll ever know," she muttered.

"What?" asked Po, "You mumbled."

"I said, 'Time to warm up. Let's go'," she lied, "Darling."

"So... we're fighting each other while also dodging the clubs, right?" asked Po the obvious warrior.

"Yes," she replied, "One must always be able to focus on more than one task at a time, such as facing your primary enemy while the chaos of battle goes on all around you."

"I guess this won't be as hard as I thought," he mused as the clubs started swinging.

"It will be if you fail to focus," said Tigress as the two of them moved to engage each other.

Po leaped to throw a punch at the side of Tigress' head while she went low to try and trip him up with a slide kick, but the two of them missed each other because of the maneuvers they did. Po wound up landing where Tigress was, the two of them now facing away from each other.

Tigress had to lean back to avoid a club to the head, and Po had to step ahead to avoid getting clubbed in the ass. Then she rolled onto her back while Po turned to face her.

"Oh, keeping below the clubs for a ground attack, are you?" asked Po.

"At the moment, yes," she replied as she readied her arms and legs for a spinning attack.

Po surprised her by falling forward into a roll (thus going under the clubs himself) and going straight into the laid out tiger.

"PO?!" she cried in alarm as she tried to scrabble back, but he was all over her like sticky on a sticky bun before she knew it.

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" he asked, his nose all but touching hers.

"And you apparently didn't consider this!" she replied as she used her powerful arms to pin down Po's arms and her legs to wrap about his. She gripped her paws together behind his back.

"But what can you do like this?" he purred in her face, "Headbutt me?"

She instead pushed her lips into his face and engaged him in a full throated kiss.

"HMM?!" he moaned into her mouth. The two of them closed their eyes.

The two purred as they relished their full tongued kiss, and he managed to slip his fingers under her waistband as she slipped her tail under his own waistband. Soon, the two of them had their pants down to their knees.

Master Shifu strolled into the hall as he said, "By the way, Master Po, I need to..." But then he saw the two of them on the floor under the clubs as Po prepared to mount Tigress. "Well... it's nothing that can't wait," he muttered as he turned and left the two of them alone. Tigress purred louder as Po turned his head to nibble at her throat.

...

Fenghuang and the Naked Mask shared a cot as they faced each other. With Fenghuang's wings wrapped about 'her sister', the two were in each other's faces.

"I just want you to know I'll love you no matter what," cooed the reformed owl master, "You brought me back to the honorable path of Kung Fu... and i'll always be in your debt for that."

"Everyone can be a decent person if they're just willing to try," she replied softly.

"You're the first who ever saw I could... see the error of my ways," she said as their beaks slowly drew closer together.

"But now... I'm the one who's wrong..."

"Hush now," she answered, "Even Po would forgive you for a dalliance, so..."

"You truly think... HHHMMM?!" she hooted at Fenghuang gave her a sudden beak to beak kiss. With a slight turn of the head, their beaks became locked together as Fenghuang's tongue pressed into the Naked Mask's mouth.

After a few moments, the kiss was broken off by the owl that started it.

"Now let's get some rest, shall we my love?" she cooed, "You'll never rest if you keep fussing about what you've been forgiven for already, so don't make me use the pressure points in your back to make you sleep."

She nodded as she closed her eyes. Her mind was once more at rest and peace. Fenghuang also gave her a peck on the cheek before the two of them nodded off.

...

Po slipped his arms up around Tigress' torso as he managed to slip his cock into her hot, wet pussy. The two still kissed each other even as he started mating with her. It was slow and awkward at first given the position they were in, but soon he was going at it with full strokes.

Suddenly he paused as the kiss was broken.

"Tigress?" he asked.

"Yes dear?" she purred.

"Did you just swat my ass?" he replied.

"How could I?" she mused, "My hands haven't moved from behind your back."

"Then how?!.."

Tigress chuckled a deep, rich laugh. "I guess your ass is high enough that one of the clubs must have clipped it," she said with a massive grin.

"Oh, there it is again," he grunted as he kept screwing her.

"Oh my," she purred, "Is getting hit in the butt... turning you on?!"

"NO!" he grunted, "Uh... yes? Uh... maybe?"

"I'm sure I can do _something_ with that later," she replied.

"Like what?" he mused.

"Oh, where would the surprise be if I told you now?" she growled as she nibbled at his neck.

The two mated like rabbits. After all, she was already pregnant by him. There was no need for him to hold back when he started pumping his seed into her cunt once more.


	32. Chapter 32

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXXII: A Message Cometh

The sun began peeking through the window shutters as the day began to brighten through Tigress' window. After a day of working out with Po... and "working out with Po"... they both got quite the sexual cardio workout. It lasted on and off all day, followed by a better part of the night. Tigress with positively aglow from both the sex and her growing pregnancy.

There was a knock at her door.

"Good morning, Master Shifu," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning," he answered, "Wake up Po and tell him a message was just delivered for him."

She wasn't surprised he knew where Po was and what they were doing the night before, so she gently shook Po's shoulder.

"Don't worry..." he sleep mumbled, "My tongue... will get those... sticky buns... out of your..."

' _Too much info!_ ' she thought as she shook his shoulder once more and said, "Po darling, Master Shifu just got a message for you!"

"Honey still tastes sweet... even in your sweet..."

She growled and bopped him on the top of his head. As soon as she did, she wondered if his head or her paw took more damage.

His eyes snapped open as he said, "Is it breakfast already?!"

"No," she sighed, "Master Shifu has a message for you." She sat up, looked at the door and used the bedsheets to cover herself as she said, "So please enter, Master. I'm sure we're both... presentable."

The door opened as Shifu strode in. He was holding a fairly official looking scroll.

"Please don't tell me that Kung Fu is illegal again," he grumbled.

"No Po," he replied as he handed the letter over to him, "The letter is not Imperial in nature."

He didn't recognize the wax seal so he broke it and opened the scroll.

"Oh, it's from Master Siberia," he said, "but... funny, it's not her handwriting."

"Is it personal?" asked Tigress.

"No, it's to me, you and Master Fenghuang."

"Do you wish me to leave?" asked Shifu.

"Nah, you're good, Master," he said as he began to read in a strange voice, " _Dearest Loves..._ " He paused to comment, "I guess that me and the other wives."

Shifu closed his eyes and nodded.

" _This time, it does not find me well. While in pursuit of the Naked Mask, I travelled days north, but fell victim to an accident along the way..._ "

Tigress gasp while Shifu remained stoic.

" _A rockslide caused me to have two broken arms and some bruised ribs. I managed to get to a nearby mountain village where the locals have been taking care of me. One of them is writing this scroll for me for obvious reasons. They insist I stay with them until I'm fully healed and ready to come home._ "

"I'm just glad she's alright," said Tigress.

"Po," sighed Shifu, "Just stop trying to do Siberia's voice. It's not working."

He cleared his voice to continue reading, " _I miss you all more than anything and I really hope you're doing well. Hope to be back soon. Love, Master Siberia._ "

"Well... I'm relieved she's alright," said Tigress.

"I'm sure we all are," agreed Shifu.

"Well time for grub," muttered Po as he climbed off Tigress' cot.

"I see you're priorities are in order."

"Always," he quipped as he hopped out into the hallway.

After he was gone, Shifu looked at Tigress.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"It's lucky Po is no calligraphy expert," he sighed, "You should learn to conceal your handwriting better if you're going to be any kind of forger or maker of fake documents."

Tigress laughed nervously as Shifu turned and left.

"And Po!" he called down the hall, "At least put your pants on before you scare Mayumi!"

She could hear Po turn and stomp back to her room. That's where he left his pants the night before, after all.

"For some reason, I have this urge to make my stickiest Sticky Buns," he said as he pulled his pants up.

"That's nothing unusual," she replied.

"Oh... actually it was some kind of dream..." he mused, "I was storing the Sticky Buns in your..."

"Why don't you make me some too?!" she blurt out quickly.

"Sure thing, honey," he replied with a smile, "Might as well make some for Fenghuang and her sister as well."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Po darling."

"That's funny," he mused as he headed for the door.

"What's that?"

"How the Naked Mask has broken wings and Master Siberia has broken arms," he replied.

"Oh... I'm sure it's just a coincidence," she purred.

"Probably," he said as he stalked out of the room more presentable.

"Maybe I should bathe before I start working out today," she mused as she raised her right arm and sniffed under her pit. Between the sex and the workout, she was smelling a bit less than feminine. ' _Besides, it gives me an excuse to go down to the village and... stock up on a few things,_ ' she thought as she grinned broadly.


	33. Chapter 33

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXXIII: "Sister" Bonds

The Naked Mask (aka Master Siberia) felt an odd sense of comfort in the wings of Master Fenghuang. Her fellow Celestial Phoenix lay at her back, spooning her even as her downy wings embraced the still broken ones of the Masked Owl. They seemed to ease her own sense of guilt about her dalliance with the bats even though she was assured it was all just water under the bridge at that point. After all, water under the bridge can still take out said bridge, and wreck havoc on all those downstream as well.

"Speaking as one who's dealt with many regrets," cooed Fenghuang into her earhole, "I can assure you that you have't done anything unforgivable, my dear."

"What if Po won't forgive me?" she sniffed back.

"I'm sure he'd understand what happened. It's... just not a good time... to confess such things... right now."

"Would he forgive me if I couldn't forgive myself?"

"Oh Po... He's so soft hearted," she cooed back, "Almost to a fault."

There was a disturbance in the hallway near their door.

"Ow," muttered a voice.

They could see Po stumble into the doorway hopping on one foot.

"Ugh... why does this door frame have to be _right here_?!" he muttered in the dark. Pandas were not known for their night vision.

"Light night snack?" mused Fenghuang.

The Naked Mask pretended to be sleeping still.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "Did I wake you and your sister?"

"It's okay," she answered, "I was awake before you came by."

"So... how's your sister's healing coming?" he asked as he changed the subject.

"I think she'll be flying again within the week."

"That's great!" he said, then toned it down as he added, "Sorry..."

"Tell me something, darling."

"Yeah?" he replied as he leaned against the door frame with his right hand.

"What do you think of my sister?" she cooed.

"Your sister?" he replied thoughtfully, "She's just as awesome as you are."

"As awesome as say... Master Siberia?"

"Oh..." he said awkwardly, "I guess they're both awesome in their own ways... I don't think it would be fair to compare them."

"So... if she had... _a dalliance_... on the side... would you divorce her?"

"Huh?"

"If she... accidentally cheated on you..."

The Naked Mask was glad Po couldn't see her burning red cheeks.

Po paused to think. Then asked, " _Accidentally_ cheated?"

"Well you know she's been socially isolated for most of her life," mused the owl, "living among monks who don't really have a normal male/female relationship inside their temples. I mean, she didn't _plan_ to fall in love with Tigress... or you."

"No... I guess not."

"So... would you invoke a divorce against her if you found out?"

There was another pause, long and awkward. Fenghuang could feel the other owl trembling in her wings.

"I wouldn't do anything until I was sure I understood all the facts," he said at last, "I do love her as much as I love you and Tigress, after all... and I don't think she's the kind of woman to just throw it away."

"So... you'll embrace her when she comes back?"

"OF COURSE!" he replied, then toned down again as he said, "Sorry..."

"I'm sure... she'll be glad to know that..."

"Sooo..." he asked as he popped another sticky bun, "What brought this on?"

"Well..." she said as she thought quickly, "I'm sure that if you're willing to forgive Master Siberia of a fling on the side... you wouldn't do any less for me."

"Oh... I guess that applies to you as much as her... to all of you."

The Naked Mask stopped trembling.

"Wait... have you been looking at Master Crane as..."

"Heavens no," she hooted, "I'm... sure he has his own... charms... but he's just not... you, darling."

"Is it Master Shifu?" he continued, "I'm sure he has all that old man charm and..."

"No darling!" she replied as she raised her voice, "I swear there's no other male besides you!"

"Oh, maybe there's a woman you want for your own mistress?.."

She just sighed loudly to cut him off.

"Is something... wrong... big sister?" asked the Naked Mask as she faked a waking yawn.

"It's alright," she cooed back, "Po darling and I... are just having a little chat. Sorry if we woke you up."

"Ah... I think I see it all now..." he said smugly.

"You do?" asked the masked owl in mild alarm. It was echoed by Fenghuang.

"You sly owl. Having your own sister stay here at the temple with us. Living with me and the other wives is a great excuse to keep her from leaving... so you're having an affair with her! You don't want her to go back home!"

"What?!" replied the two of them as one. They were both staring at Po wide-eyed.

"You know... seeing twin sisters make out... would be kind of hot..."

"I can't!" cried the masked owl, "I'm already pregnant by my boyfriend! I have to go back to him!"

"Yes!" added the other owl, "She's flying back home as soon as her wings are fit. It's always best... to lay your eggs at home."

"I guess that makes sense," mused Po, "When are they due?"

"Not for a couple more weeks," stammered the masked owl, "I'm sure I'll be healed up... and back home by then."

"Can you finish Mayumi's training by then?"

"I'm sure we can handle that in the time left," replied Fenghuang, "and I can finish her training if she's not ready by the time my... dear sister... flies home."

"Oh... okay..." he sighed. He seemed a bit distant.

"Ugh... you're still thinking about me and my sister making out... aren't you?"

"Well... just a little bit... You're both awesome beautiful, after all."

"It runs in the family, darling..." she sighed back, "It runs in the family..."

"Hope to meet some more of them some day," he mused as he continued down the hall.

"That's... not likely..." she cooed as she wrapped her wings tighter about the transformed Master Siberia.

She felt more comfortable in the warmth of the other owl's wings.

"Though... I have to admit... that making out with 'myself'... has some 'benefits'..."

She blushed much hotter again as Fenghuang preened her neck and shoulder feathers with the tip of her beak.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Po darling isn't subtle enough to come back and spy on us. Not in a way I wouldn't notice... or you."

She shuddered as Fenghuang placed her talon between her legs and rubbed the back of her curled up foot up against her femslit.

"I'm sure you'll sleep easier... after a little fun and release," she cooed as she resumed nibbling at the neck feathers of her more or less captive audience.

"I'm... not worthy..." she sighed.

"Don't be silly darling," she replied softly, "of course you are."


	34. Chapter 34

by Neorenamon

Legend of Siberia Special: Flight of the Naked Mask

Part XXXIV: To There and Back Again

A few weeks passed as the Naked Mask healed her wings, and Mayumi continued to train under her as her cross-training master. Once the splints were removed, she had to practice flapping her wings for almost another week to get her strength back.

All the while, Po awaited word that Master Siberia was coming back home. After, healing broken arms the right way wasn't as simple as one might think.

"Well it was interesting to have you here as a temporary shifu." said Master Shifu, "I would be honored to have you come back and visit your sister."

"Indeed," replied Fenghuang quickly, "She may well come back to visit, if she's not to burdened with responsibilities... back home." She glanced at the Naked Mask as she added, "So... I'd like to have a private moment... Then I'll fly her to the province border to make sure her wings are fully healed. I'll... be back in time for dinner."

"I don't know why you never mentioned having such an awesome sister," interjected Po.

"Well... I didn't exactly leave home on the best of terms," she replied as she looked down, "My... sister... is one matter... but our parents are another entirely."

"Oh, I see."

"As a wise master once said, 'blood is thicker than water'," said Shifu as he stroked his beard, "I'm sure that you can work out your differences."

"Perhaps... we can."

The two owls walked towards the way talking in low whispers. Even Shifu's keen ears couldn't make out what they were saying. However, when they paused to kiss beak to beak, there was no missing it.

"Owls are so awesome," sighed Po as he watched.

Shifu sighed as they took off towards the west where the Dragon Spine Mountains lay, as well as the border of the province. Even flying, it would take most of the day for Fenghuang to get to the border and return. Once they were out of sight, he turned to the Dragon Warrior and said, "Master Po, may I take a moment of your time?"

"Sure!"

He used his staff to point towards the hall of heroes. Po trotted off behind Shifu.

...

Later, in the bath house...

...

"Tigress?!" asked Po as he walked about, "Tigress sweetie?!"

"I'm not done with the tub yet," she replied from the tub room.

"You want me to..."

"You know," she purred, "I could use a hand to scrub my back... and my ass..."

Po made a victory sign as he replied, "Coming dear."

He stepped into the changing room as he stripped off his pants. Tigress smiled as he came into the room with her with a large washcloth in hand.

She rolled over in the bath water so she was on her hands and knees, leaving her back exposed and her tail raised.

He moved so fast to the side of the tub that he slipped up and fell into the water behind her. She squealed because his face went right into her ass crack.

There was an awkward moment before she said, "So... you're going to give my backside a tongue bath?"

"Well, you asked so nicely," he purred as his tongue started lapping at her cunt from her clit almost to her anus.

She moaned as his broad tongue worked her slit, going back to the bottom after each lick. "Oh Po darling," she groaned, "give me some lip!"

"Well I don't hear that everyday," he smirked as he opened his jaws wider and sealed his mouth around the pussy of the tigress.

"I guess I married a smart ass as well," she purred back.

With his mouth closer, he burrowed his tongue up into her vagina.

His expert oral stimulation drove Tigress crazy. He could tell by how fast she was breathing. Even her hammering heart could be felt through her ass cheeks.

She gripped the sides of the tub hard as she pushed her butt back into his face.

"OH DARLING!" she moaned, "IT'S COMING!"

He was pushing his tongue to its limits inside Tigress as he wiggled it around. His arms wrapped about her thighs to keep himself in place as well.

Then she climaxed into his open mouth while making a feral roar.

He climbed half way onto her back while the two of them rested.

"Po darling," she purred, "I think I need more than my back washed now..."

"Hush sweetie," he replied as his cock rubbed against her moose knuckle, "I'm not quite done yet."

"Oh Po, you beast!"

...

Fenghuang returned just before dinner, and Po provided his usual culinary expertise to everyone's pleasure and amusement. Once dinner was over, they assembled around the gate in anticipation of Master Siberia's return. Po was at the top of the stairs to see her first, considering that the crane and owl were on the ground at the time.

"HEY!" he called, "I SEE HER AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS!"

"He's not going to..." asked Fenghuang as the Dragon Warrior took off down the stairs.

"Well I'm sure Siberia will catch him," mused Shifu.

"Right now, he's about as safe as a charging rhino."

Shifu began counting down from ten as they moved up to the stairs. By the time they got there, they could see Po run right into Siberia's arms as the two of them tumbled back down about a hundred steps.

"How... graceful..." sighed the owl.

"They're both trained Masters," replied the red panda, "Learning to fall..."

"Is the most basic training," finished Fenghuang.

Po lay on top of the white tiger as they locked lips.

"I guess she had to replace her clothes," mused Fenghuang. After all, she slipped her 'sister' a small bag of coin before she left. There's several tailors around where she could procure another outfit considering her owl clothing was entirely impossible to wear in her tigress form. Of course, she also stuck a shift stone into the Naked Mask's pussy so she could change back.

"I missed you so much," said Siberia.

"Well... I kinda missed you too," replied Po.

"Kinda?"

"I... uh... know that you never... really left here," he said slowly.

"You knew?!" she asked in growing alarm.

"Yeah... and the thing... with the owls... as well..."

Siberia began to sniff and tear up.

"Don't worry, dear," he said quickly, "I know you and he... didn't really... you know..."

"I love you, Po!" she blurt out.

"I love you too," he answered, "and..."

"Please don't leave me!" she cried.

"Don't worry. I won't divorce you. If I make a mistake like that, I hope you'll..."

"I'd forgive you!"

They deeply kissed once more.

His paw slipped to her loincloth and reached under to a place out of sight.

"They're going to... do it... on the stairs?" asked Shifu.

When he turned to look at the owl master, she was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked as he feigned innocence.

"When did you tell him?!" she growled.

"About what?"

"Don't you 'About what?' me, mister!"

"He had a right to know," he replied evenly, "and no, I left out all the parts about your deception and the way Tigress went along with it. I can't promise that Po won't figure out..."

The owl sighed as she looked down. Po had wasted no time mounting Siberia on the cold stone steps. Her legs were wrapped about his large ass and her arms about his chest. "Well I suppose if he can forgive me for trying to destroy you all..."

"That's Po for you."

Tigress walked up and looked down as well. Fortunately, the light was fading fast, so there wasn't many gawking.

"He's wasting no time making up for..."

"Darling knows already," muttered the owl.

"He?.."

"The Master of the Jade Palace spilled the beans to him."

Tigress laughed awkwardly.

"It's really fortunate that Po darling has such an owl fetish," muttered the owl as she looked from Shifu to Tigress.

"Ohhh," purred Tigress as she watched Po reaching into Siberia's pussy.

"What is it?" asked Shifu.

"I think... Master Siberia... hasn't taken out the shift stone yet..."

"Ohhh myyy..." he replied as he dropped his voice an octave.

"Well... that's one way to find it," agreed the owl.

[~fin~]


	35. Chapter 35

by neoraichu

Warning: Contains bondage and discipline... and confessions.

Note: This takes place about a week after the previous chapter.

Part XXXV: Epilogue

"Tigress sweetie" asked Po as he mulled over a bowl of sticky buns.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You really think Siberia is still feeling guilty about what she did as an owl?" he asked after swallowing.

"I do," replied the tiger, "She's spoken to me... I don't think she'll get closure until... she's been disciplined."

"Hmm..." he mused as he put down the empty bowl, "Would you follow me to my room for a moment?"

"Of course," she purred as the two left the dining room.

Going to the Master Bedroom, Tigress was surprised to see Siberia naked on the bed as soon as she opened the door. She wasn't just nude, but in fact was laying face down with her arms pulled back and her legs forward. Her legs were bound at the ankles, and her wrists in turn bound to them. The net effect was her ass was high in the air. Her mouth was heavily gagged, and even her tail was pulled forward far enough to be tied into the gag at the back of her head as well.

"Po?!" asked Tigress as she raised her eyebrows.

He walked around the side of the bed as he rubbed one of Siberia's ass cheeks.

"It's not proper discipline... if it's not witnessed," he mused as he picked up a flat wooden paddle.

"You want me to watch this?" she asked as she felt guilt crawling up her back.

"Oh no," he smirked as he walked around to her, "You're going to paddle her hard until I tell you to stop."

Tigress gulped as he put the paddle in her hand. "So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Me? I'm going to supervise, of course."

Siberia turned her head to look at Tigress, and she wasn't afraid. She oddly looked at peace as she waited to be punished.

Tigress took her hand back, and slapped the wood against her right ass cheek. In spite of the sound, she wasn't really using any of her strength.

"Harder dear," purred Po as he dropped his pants, "She has to feel it."

The next strike was harder.

"Tigress sweetie, I don't think you're even trying," he said as he sat down and stroked his growing erection.

Tigress hesitated as she started sniffling.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I can't punish Siberia," she replied, "because I'm guilty too!"

"You are?"

"Yes..."

"Let me guess," he said as he stepped behind the tiger, "I know now that you really wrote the note explaining Siberia's absence?"

She nodded.

"I could tell by looking that it was close to your calligraphy style and not Siberia's," he said as he slapped her ass open handed.

"I feel... so ashamed..." she continued as her cheeks burned.

"It took me a while to figure out why both you and Siberia acted so awkwardly around me... and I also got a hint from Master Shifu."

Tigress sighed.

"Strip for me, darling," he commanded.

She obeyed.

"Now get on the bed next to her," he said as he pulled a large coil of silk rope from under the chair.

Once again, she obeyed as Siberia tried to smile under the gag.

He started by binding her legs together from her ankles to her knees. Then he back her up until she was resting on her knees and chest. Folding her arms behind her back, he bound them wrist to elbow and along her forearms until she couldn't move them. He took her tail and tied it in as well. Then he took a loose rope from her legs and used it to tie around her shoulder so her ass was raised as well.

Po finished it off by gagging the tiger as well as the white tiger.

Tigress closed her eyes and waited until she felt the paddle striking her left ass cheek. He was using his full strength, all right, and even the first blow really stung. She didn't care as she was getting the punishment that she wanted as well.

She could hear Siberia getting paddled as well. With her blush and her sense of guilt, she didn't want to try and look back. Siberia seemed to feel the same way, as she looked into Tigress' eyes instead.

There was another sharp blow to her other butt cheek. She winced.

The blows rained down on their asses until she was sure she wasn't going to sit right for the next two to three days, and then stopped. She was sure her ass was as red as her cheeks. Siberia as well.

She felt his fat fingers rubbing her pussy. "Well look at how wet you two are," he mused as she realized her cunt was dripping wet, "Maybe I should 'punish' you two like this more often?"

Tigress could't believe it, but she could have sworn she was nodding without thinking about it. Siberia nodded as well.

Then she winced as Po used both hands to grab her red, sore ass. His cock was fully erect as he stuck it into her vagina in one fluid motion. "MMMPPHH!" she moaned, as that was a pain larger and sweeter than the paddling had been. She could feel him putting his weight on her as he backed out and thrust into her once more. ' _This must be... ugh... the real punishment... ahh..._ ' she moaned.

She looked over at Siberia's face and realized how much she wanted her turn.

' _In spite of the pain... ugh... I feel like a burden's been lifted... ahh... from my shoulders..._ '

While they were both already pregnant, neither was really showing it yet. Therefore, it didn't hurt that Po was going to fill them both with his seed once more. She could feel his jiz being pumped into her cunt.

' _AHH... so good..._ '

Then he pulled out.

' _Wait! I haven't cum yet, darling!_ ' she thought in mild alarm as he moved over to screw Siberia, ' _OH NO! Is my punishment to be left... wanting?!_ '

She sometimes felt a little jealous of Siberia's stronger will, as she didn't even flinch when he grabbed her reddened ass with both hands. Po started humping her as eagerly as he had with Tigress. It took slight less time to blow his wad into her cunt as it had for him to finish mating with Tigress.

"You know," mused Po as he backed away from Siberia, "I'd swear you two are enjoying this way too much... I think some more discipline is in order."

He retrieved the paddle as he began laying into their backsides once more. Several hard blows to each ass cheek. Tigress couldn't help but cry a bit from how sore her ass had become. After all, Po wasn't trained to be a proper disciplinarian after all. For some reason, she was more interested in having her own climax.

It soon stopped again.

"Wow," panted Po, "This is so much... like work..."

Po sat down for a while while Tigress felt her ass cheeks as if someone was holding a torch close to them. He sat there for a long while before he stood up once more.

"Well, time to go back to work."

Instead of his penis, she felt his hand grab a handful of her pussy.

' _Oh... he's not going to fist me, is he?!_ ' she mused as he rubbed it up and down, ' _Wait... If this is how he wants to handle my discipline... I can't object... He's my loving husband after all... I'm sure he'll finish me off when he feels I've been punished enough..._ '

At the moment, he was only probing her with his fingers, and that was enough to get Tigress horny all over again. Since he was standing between two of his three wives, she was sure Siberia was getting the same from him. She was breathing harder and faster through her nose as she drew closer to orgasm.

' _Please darling, don't make me wait another moment!_ '

Just when she thought he was going to stop again, she looked back to see Po was right behind. She moaned loudest when he thrust his hand fully into her. It kept going almost to his elbow. A moan erupted from her as her vagina strained to take something as wide as his forearm. She knew he was smart enough to know about how much of his arm he could use without threatening her womb and it's precious babies it held.

' _ **OH YES! THAT'S IT, DARLING! I'M GONNA CUM SOON!**_ '

"Oh Tigress," he moaned, "You've taken your punishment so well... and Siberia too... I'm so proud of both of you."

She noticed a shadow outside the window. Because of her tiger eyes and their ability to see in low light, she could see the eyes of an owl looking back.

' _Pity I can't rat out Fenghuang,_ ' she moaned as Po fisted her more, ' _but maybe she'll feel enough guilt to confess her part as well..._ '

She forgot about the owl for the moment as a powerful climax swept up and down her spine. Even her womb was quivering even though she new she was no where near the point of worrying about sudden labor.

The punishment dragged on until dawn, when Po fell asleep on his two tiger wives. They all had their labidos satisfied a good three times each before that happened, but Tigress and Siberia's asses were truly going to be sore for a couple of days... and neither one wanted anything less. Well, perhaps not the part where Po fell asleep on their sore butts.

She managed to have a nap in spite of it all, only to be awakened later by Fenghuang's 'accidental arrival' a couple of hours later. She even managed to get a workout in the training hall in and a full breakfast before she 'stumbled onto the scene' and woke them up. Neither Tigress nor Siberia told Po of her involvement in anything, and she didn't seem guilty enough to confess to him either. She did, though, put a nice cool cream on the tiger's asses before she let Po untie them, and that made their asses feel much better.

[~ Fin Epilogue ~]


End file.
